Gohan Goes to Sky High
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: This is the story where Gohan goes to Sky High Along with Will Stronghold But who know what might happen in Sky High. I'm putting all the saga's into one story. ((P.S I Corrected spelling in chapters 1-19)) ((Chapter 4 Updated with Gohan finally meeting Will and his friends.)) (((Might re-vamp this story since I kinda lost intrest on this format.)))
1. Intro to Life of Will

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited **_**w/Spelling error's corrected****_)_**

-Comic Style intro-

"In a world full of superheroes, there are two that stands above the rest: The Commander & Jet-stream

The Commander's super Strength makes him pretty much indestructible. & Jet-stream She has the power of super sonic flight Along with a total mastery of Unarmed Combat."

By day, they live as Steve & Josie Stronghold. the top real estate agents in in the Metropolis of Maxville. But when Duty calls, they are The Commander & Jet-stream Me, I have My own name for them: Mom and Dad. That's me in the middle."

"You look at them and see the defenders of the world. All I see is my dad wearing tights Don't get me wrong. It can be cool to have super hero parents, Like when Mom picks up awesome take out on her way home from work. On the other hand, living up to the family name means that I'm supposed to save the world someday. but I have exactly one problem".

-Comic style intro ends-

"Come on, Come on. Exactly what we want to hear. Well, that was Bert Timmeran and he's buying the colonial on Pine Terrace. Above asking. No contingencies." ,Steve Stronghold said.

"Honey, I know that selling real estate is just our cover up, but I thing we're in line to win that sales trip to Hawaii." ,Josie Stronghold said.

"We haven't been to Hawaii since King Kamehamayhen set off the Volcano. Think of it, Josie: you, me on the beach no exploding volcanoes. Mm m I can feel the sand in my toes already." , Steve Stronghold said.

"Will is gonna be down any minute." ,Josie Stronghold said.

"Hey, It's His first day of school. Where is he?

-In Wills room-

Will was marking his calender. as he hears his dad down stairs "Will?" "Will?"

Will was putting extra weights on his bench press as he jams his fingers a bit. "Oh! Ah!" Will trips but gets back up, as his dad walks up stair's. "Come on buddy. Lets get moving!" ,Steve Stronghold said as he comes jogging up the stairs and opens the door looking in.

"Two Hundred!" Will looks to his dad. "Oh, hey, Dad. Just trying to get a few sets in before school." ,Will said.

"Low weights, High rep, huh? Good thinking Don't want to bulk up" ,Steve said.

"Na going more for definition." ,said Will.

"Big day huh? Will? I just want you to know how proud I am that you'll be attending my Alma mater and someday fallow me into the family business." ,said Steve.

"Real estate?" ,asked will jokingly.

"Right, Real estate. On a more serious note, son, I know that every kid thinks his dad's invincible and I nearly am but who know? Maybe the next time I punch a meteor hurtling towards earth I'll be the one who shatters into a million pieces I- I guess all I'm Trying to say here, Will, It's nice to know that what ever happens to me you'll still be around to save the world." ,said Steve.

"Looking forward to it." ,said Will.

"We all are." Steve gets up "Oh! Hey!" Steve throws the weight at him as will catches it and falls on the bed. "O of"


	2. Intro to Life of Gohan

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected**_)

-In classic Dragon ball intro-

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" ,Yelled Goku. It was a Moment that Shook the Earth When a Brave Young Boy Stepped into his father's shoes and put an end to an evil Creation Know as Cell, That was Several Years Ago. Thanks to a Sacrifice of a Hero Named Goku and Courage his Son the Earth's future has been redirected. and it's people have a new chance at keeping the Peace, and in many ways that chance hasn't been wasted The last few years has been Calm and Prosperous as the entire world has been reminded how precious peace can be. Of course it never takes that long for the lesson to be forgotten.

A Monster Truck comes screeching up to the bank as 5 people runs out. "Lets Do this!" As one robber says.

A few shots could be heard in the bank and a gun from a guards hand was shot out. "Hehehe" A guy jumps into the counter pointing a gun at a female bank teller "Hey there sweetie."

Else were a boy on a familiar golden cloud was headed towards the same city. The Boy that saved the world has become a teenager! with no more trips around the galaxy or Lethal Androids to fight Gohan has at last been free to do his studies like his mother wanted. And since his mountain village was far from any school he did his education as home under Chi-Chi's careful eye but Gohan decided to enroll into high school with others to try his luck at normal lives. "Here we go I guess this is Maxville." ,Said Gohan

Gohan jumps down from nimbus onto the ground. "Thanks for the lift nimbus catch you after class okay?" ,Said Gohan. "Dad you got to see this" ,Gohan Though. Gohan starts to jog to the bus stop. Hurry Gohan you don't want to miss the bus.

-Meanwhile at the bank-

"That's Right No one be a hero!" "Stay down!" "Lets get moving!" "You heard then lady hurry up" "Don all the bags are filled" "Fine lets roll! and I'd like to thank you all for your cooperation!" The guy holds up his gun and starts shooting wildly.

Gohan was running at low speed. "Man look at the time at this rate I'll never make it" Gohan starts to slow down looking left and right making sure no one was around. "Turbo Speed" ,Said Gohan as he runs at fast speed.

A couple driving past him stops and looks back at his speed. "Huh?" Gohan stops and turns his head at gun shots. "Hmm? what's going on here?" The robbers start shooting at a police car as the police ducks down. "Ha-ha just try to stop us"

"Awww another batch of crooks it never ends" ,Gohan said whining.

"I guess if I transform no one will recognize me" Said Gohan as he does a quick transformation into Super Saiyan.

"Is this the best you pigs can do?" One robber said as Gohan jumps into the air as he kicks him and another robber looks at his in surprise, and Gohan punches him down to the ground as he lands in the truck bed.

"You little eat lead" The other robber said as he started shooting at Gohan but he starts catching the bullets.

"Guuuuh" Gohan looks at the robber opening his hand letting the bullets drop from his hand and he Kicks him square in the face. "H-he's a monster lets go!" A robber in the truck said sacredly and they drive always quickly as he looks over to the truck Flicking his wrist causing a shock wave as he yells. "HAAA!" "W-who was that guy?" the robber said as an older man was looking with others.

"Amazing! oh geh Where'd he go?" He said in amazement as the cops looks at each other in shock. "D-did we do that?" One of them said as Gohan was back in his normal form walking to the bus stop.

Ron Wilson the bus driver stops to pick up Gohan and seen what he did. "Nice one kid you took them out with out even trying" Ron compliment him. "O-oh you saw that?" Gohan said worryingly as he stops on the bus. "Yeah but I'm the bus driver to sky high" He whispers to him. "But any way What's your name kid?" He asked. "Son-Gohan" Gohan Replied


	3. Onto Sky High!

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected.)**

"Good morning, Mrs. Stronghold." ,Said Layla

"Morin'." Mrs Stronghold and Mrs. Stronghold Replied.

"I noticed you had recyclables in the trash. I took the liberty of moving them for you." ,said Layla

"Thank you, Layla You hungry? I got plenty of eggs, Bacon." ,Said Mrs. Stronghold

"No, thanks,. You know how my mom can communicate with animals? Apparently, They don't like to be eaten" ,Said Layla.

"How about some juice?" ,Asked Mrs. Stronghold.

"Great" ,Replied Layla.

"He's on his way" ,Says Mr. Stronghold as he walks by and looks to Layla. "Oh hi, Layla"

"Good morning Commander." ,Said Layla.

"Commander, huh?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked and Layla lightly scratches the side of her eye gesturing his glasses. "Oh. Thanks, Layla."

"I Can's Believe you and Will are starting high school. Seems like yesterday you two were swimming naked in the swimming pool." Says Mrs. Stronghold as will came in the kitchen.

"Mom! Hi, Layla" ,Will Said.

Mrs. Stronghold hands Layla some orange juice. "Thank you" ,Layla said. As the phone rings. Josie, It's... the other one. "Go." "I see" "Thank you, Mayor." Mr. Stronghold said as he hung up the phone. "There's trouble Down town Big Trouble, Down town." ,Said Mr. Stronghold

Oh Shoot, I really wanted to see Will off to the bus, I remember his first day of preschool. He wouldn't let go of my leg. ,said Mrs. Stronghold As Will yelled, "Mom!"

"Josie, Ooh, Will uh a reminder. A lot of kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two so take it easy on them, huh? No showing off" Said Mr. Stronghold.

"Aw, Dad. Not to worry. I'll keep it low-key." Replied Will. As Mrs. Stronghold walks to the sanctum. "Mrs. Rivera Josie Stronghold, I'm gonna need to reschedule that open house. Great. Steve!" said Mrs. Stronghold.

"Gotta go!" ,said Mr. Stronghold.

-On TV-

"...Reports of a situation down town. Let's check with a picture from News Chopper Five. Evil has struck our morning commute Hint If Fifteen your Travailing eastbound on the You might think about alternate routes. Hang on. This just just in. The Commander and Jet-stream are on their way." ,Said the reporter.

-Outside-

"Are you sure he'll be OK? What if the forgets his lunch." Jet-stream says.

"Josie, Josie you've got to stop babying the boy" ,The Commander said.

"You're right, your right." ,Said Jet-stream

"Left. Left! Circle back around!" ,Said The Commander

"I'm on it." ,Said Jet-stream "Release!" ,said The Commander. "Launch!" ,Said jet stream. As the commander punched the Giant Robot.

-Inside the Studio-

"Oh! And the robot goes down! He's plucking out a souvenir from another battle. What a team The Commander and Jet-stream What would we do without them?" Asked the reporter.

-In the stronghold house-

"They are good." Said Will as he turns off the TV, and Him and Layla Walks out of the house.

-Outside the house-

"Now I know it's just our first day, but I already can't wait to graduate and start saving Mankind. and Womankind. and Animal-kind." ,Said Layla. "And the rain forest" ,Will Input. "Of course" ,Said Layla

"Hello kids." ,Said Mrs Kibbitch.

"Hi. Mrs. Kibbitch." ,Will and Layla said in unison as the were walking to the bus stop together. "I just feel really good about this year." ,Said Layla "Yeah.. It should be great." Will said in unenthusiastic voice.

"Morning!" ,Said Ron.

"Morin'. Is this the bus to Sky High?" ,Asked Will as Ron hushed him quickly.

"Shh! What are you crazy? Do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know where here?" ,Said Ron in a whispering voice, "No, no. Sorry." ,Will apologized. "What's your name, freshman?" ,Asked Ron. "Um, Will Stronghold." ,Replied Will.

"The son of The commander and get stream?" Ron said in a bit of a shock as he stand up quickly. "Everyone! It's Will Stronghold! Son of The Commander and Jet-stream!" ,He introduced Will to everyone, "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High Bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know" , Ron said and looked at two students. "You two! Up! The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold." Instructed Ron. "It Would be an honor." , Said Ethan.

"It's fine. You don't have to." ,Said Will. "No, I want to. You're third Generation, man Magenta, get up." ,Said Ethan. "Why? He only needs one seat." ,Magenta said. "So he can sit with his girlfriend." ,Ethan Replied

"Layla? No, she's just my friend." ,Said Will. "Yeah Totally. He's like my brother." ,Replied Layla.

"Oh, well, in that case, hi. I'm Larry" ,Larry said taking off his glassed acting smooth.

"Yo, Will. Hey, How you doin'? Hey, Layla" Said Zach giving will a bro hug. "How you doin'? How was your summer?" ,Will asked.

"To be honest, it was tough, man T- U-P-H. I was seriously sweatin' it. My dad going, "Zach I powered up before I started shaving." And here's dude, halfway through august, and zip." ,Said Zach shaking his head. "Oh, so you.. You Don't have your powers." ,Will said. as Zach looks at him.

"You think I'd even show up today if that ever happened? No, No, no Woke up a few days later and... bam!" ,Zach said as he clapped his hands together making Will and Layla flinch. "That's great. So, what-what is it?" ,Asked Will. "You have to wait and see Like everybody else. Bit it's awesome, man. It's awesome! Come on. It's not like you ever powered up in-front of us" ,Said Zach as the bus stopped hard.

"Sorry! Morning!" ,Rod said as he looks back at everyone. "That's everyone. Next stop, Sky High!" ,Ron said as he gets the bus ready to take off as he drives to a detour. "Where are we?" ,Asked Layla as Ron yelled you. "Hang on back there where going off road Here we go! Yee-hoo!" ,Ron said as everyone screamed at the top of there lungs except Gohan. "Pfff! Freshman." Ron says as Sky High comes into view.


	4. Sky High Power Placement Pt1

_**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **_

_**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re-edited x2)**_

"There She is Sky High. Kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. She's in Constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans, her location supplies to a few highly qualifies individuals. such as my self, Ron Wilson, bus driver." ,Ron said as he starts to land the bus. "Smooth and ease." ,As the bust makes a small rough landing. "Whoa!" ,Everyone says as the bus does a rough landing.

"Sorry!" Ron says as he opens the door. "Word of advice Don't miss the bus, 'cause the but waits for no one. Except for you, Will Stronghold! If you ever running late or running early, or you just want to talk... ...give me a call." ,Ron says as he hands Will his card. "thanks Ron" ,Will says. "Seriously" ,Says Ron.

-At the school-

"Hello, Freshmen, don't be shy Welcome newbies to Sky High! Juniors, Seniors, all the rest We're back to school Sky is the best! Ready, One, two, Three Woo! Where number one!" ,As multiple penny's say as the disappear and become one again.

"Shy High! We're... I hate that cheer." ,Speed says as his friend interrupts him "Speed round 'em up, OK?" ,Lash Said as speed runs around the student rounding them up. and Gohan kept up with his speed and stops him by tripping him. and Speed falls and yells at Gohan.

"Why you Little!" ,Speed yells as lash stops him.

"Hey Freshmen Your attention please. I'm lash. Uh, This is speed. As representatives of Sky High welcoming committee..." ,Lash says as he extends his hand out to the others. "We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee." ,Lash says.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." ,Says Ethan.

"OK, guys. very funny. I'll take it over from here." ,Gwen says as speed and lash leaves.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know your gonna love it here at Sky High. I know I have. I've just had the greatest experience..." ,Gwen says as Will was to busy looking at Gwen. "...But there are a few rules that I just want to let you guy's know." ,She keeps saying as will was looking at her not listening. "First of all..." ,She says as will still wasn't listening. "I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school. Fallow me inside for the orientation." ,She says as she walks.

"Rules! what rules." ,Says will

"Weren't you paying attention?" ,Asked Layla.

-Inside the school gym-

"Good morning. I'm Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, Welcome to Sky High." ,Mrs. powers says as Zach yells a bit. "Yeah!" "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement. and your heroic journey will begin." ,She says.

"Power placement?" ,Asked will. "Sounds fascist." Layla inputs. "Power placement: it's how they decide where you go" ,Ethan says. "The hero track or the loser track" ,Magenta inputs. "Th-Th-there's a loser track?" ,Will Asks will a bit scared. "I believe the preferred term is "Hero Support"."

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure. Comets away!" ,Principal powers says as she turns into a light comet and flies off.

"All right, listen up." ,Boomer says as he comes up on a platform from the center of the court. "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as "Sonic Boom. You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna works. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do do in-front of the entire class. I will determine where you will be assigned. Hero or Sidekick. Now every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them "Whiner babies," Who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So lets get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies Are we clear? I said, are we... clear?!" ,Coach boomer yells at the students. "Yes, Coach Boomer!" ,The students yell. "Go-time! You! What's your name?" ,Boomer asks Larry.

"L- L-Larry." ,Larry Replied in a small scared voice. "Little Larry. Get up here." ,He says as Larry starts to walk up on the platform.

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair." ,Says Layla.

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." ,Will says as Larry changes into a gigantic rock creature. "Car!" ,Says coach boomer as a car comes down and Larry catches it "Big Larry. Hero!" ,Says Boomer.

"So he's good But I'm better." Zach says as he walks up onto the platform. "Did I say you were next?" ,Coach Boomer asked. "Name's Zach, Coach Boomer, Try not to Drop your clipboard." ,Zach says as he claps. "Any day now, superstar" ,Boomer says.

"I'm doin' it." ,Zach said. "Doin' what?" ,Asked Boomer.

"I'm glowin'." ,Said Zach. "I don't think so." Replied Boomer.

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. Turn off these light, cup your hands around your eyes and look real close..." ,Zach says as coach boomer interrupts. "Sidekick!" ,Boomer yells a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want to just..." ,Zach says as boomer yells "Siiiiddddeeeekkkkiiiiccckkk!" , Coach boomer yelled.

"You! Front and center!" ,Boomer says as Ethan walks up. "Let me start of by saying what an honor it is to..." ,Ethan says as Boomer Interrupts. "Is that your power Butt-kisser y?" ,Boomer asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Sir I've heard you have a wicked sense of..." ,Ethan says but gets interrupted again. "Shut up and power up." Boomer says. "Right away, sir." ,Ethan says as he melts "Say, That's Impressive... ... for a Popsicle! Sidekick!" Many People showing there powers to Coach Boomer Few hero's and a few Sidekicks or "Hero Support". "Get out of here, knucklehead!"

"Purple Kid. let's go. What's your power?" , Asked Coach Boomer.

"I'm a shape-shiftier." ,Magenta said. "OK. Shift it." ,Boomer says as magenta shape-shifts into a guinea pig. "A Guinea pig?" ,Boomer asks

"Yep." ,Magenta says.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?" ,Boomer asks. "Uh, no." ,Magenta Replied.

"Sidekick. Shoo!' ,Boomer says. "Bite me." ,Magenta said as she left.

"You Flower Child. Let's go." ,Boomer said. "Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said.

"Well, your in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it." ,Boomer Said. "But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to..." ,Layla says but gets interrupted.

"Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show your powers?" ,Boomer asks.

"It's more Complicated." ,Layla said. "Sidekick!"

The bell rings. "We'll pick up right after lunch, starting with you." ,Coach boomer points to Will.

-Lunch room-

"That's not cool. I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a side kick, I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a side kick All Right? Someday it'll be dark, he'll be all alone, walking to his car. He'll drop his keys' and I Won't glow to help him find 'em." ,Zach says.

"You got a problem with me?" ,The Fake Boomer asks. "Uh, no" ,Zach says. "No what?" ,Fake boomer asks.

"No, sir. No, sir! No, Sir!" ,Zach says as the boy transforms back to his own form. "Just messin' with you sidekick.' ,He says.

"You're not supposed to use your powers out side of the school gym." ,Ethan says as Will accidentally Bumps into Gohan almost falling over before Gohan catches him.

"Thanks" ,Will said.

"No problem Um..." ,Gohan replied.

"Will, and these are my friends. Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta." ,Will introduced them to Gohan.

"Hey" ,Wills friends said in unison.

"Would you like to sit with us? And aren't you the one who tripped that guy speed?" ,Layla asked.

"Sure. And Yeah." ,Gohan replied.

"Great." ,Layla said with a smile as they walk to a lunch table.

"The cafeteria staff requests sidekicks stop ordering the hero sandwiches."

Will looks behind his as he sits with his friends and Gohan. "Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?" ,Will asks. "Dude" ,Zach says. "What?" ,asked will "That's Warren Peace" ,Zach replied "That's Warren Peace?" ,Asked Layla.

"Yeah" ,Zach Replied. "I've heard about him His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillan. Baron Battle." ,Layla said. "Where do I come in?" ,Will asks. "Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." ,Ethan replied.

"No parole until his third life." ,Said magenta. "That's great. My first day if Sky High, and I already have an arch-enemy. Hmm. Is he still lookin'." ,Will asked "No." ,Layla replied. "No?" ,Asked will. "No." ,Layla replied as Will looks back slightly. "I though you said he wasn't looking.

"A reminder: There is no smoking on school ground, or freezing, or bursting into flame."


	5. Sky High Power Placement Pt2

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-In the hall-

Will, Gohan, Layla, and Zach Walks in the hall as Will bumps into Gwen by Accident. "I'm..." ,Will says,

"Will Stronghold." ,Gwen Replied.

"Aha! Mind reader!" ,Will Said. "No. Name tag." ,Gwen replied.

"Right. Uh... Uh, These are my friends. That's Zach. But Gohan's a new friend. And..." ,Will ways as Gwen interrupted.

"Layla. Got it. I'm Gwen." ,Gwen said. "Hi" ,Said Layla. "I love your skirt." ,Gwen Complimented. "Th-Thanks" ,Layla said as she took the Compliment. "How's Power Placement going?" ,Asked Gwen.

"Um... great." ,Will Replied.

"I'm not surprised. I need a freshmen rep for the committee... ... we could talk about it after lunch." ,Gwen said

"I eat lunch." ,Will says like a bumbling idiot.

"How Cute is he? I guess I'll See you guy's around." ,Gwen said.

"Yeah" ,Said Will. "Bye." ,Gwen said as she pushes Layla a bit. "Bye." ,Will said.

"I don't think she liked my skirt." ,Layla said as She and Zach walk and Will and Warren Stop in front of each other as warren looked mad. and Will went around.

-In the bathroom-

"See you. And thanks for the swirly." ,Ethan said as he left the bathroom. "What's up Guy's?" ,Said Will. "The kid, uh, looked a little dehydrated. How about it, Stronghold? You gonna hang with us this year?" ,Said Speed. "Help us bring some pain to the side kicks?" ,Lash said. "Sounds like... fun." ,Said Will. "Hmm." ,Said Lash. "Goodman. See you around." ,Said Speed. "OK." ,Will said and The bell Rings as Speed and Lash Leave.

-In the Gym-

"...what it actually is..." ,Will said as he whispers to Boomer.

"What do you mean, you don't know what your power is?" ,Asked Boomer.

"Well, uh..." ,Will said but got interrupted. "I got it. Your Just messin' with the coach. Just like your old man! Car!" ,Boomer said as he dropped the car on him and will got to the ground quickly.

"Are you insane?! I don't have Super-strength!" ,Will yelled. "Oh, I get it You're a flier, just like your ma. Why Didn't you say so" Boomer said as he launched Will off the platform. "Quit messin' with me. I haven't got all day. What's your Power?" ,Asked Boomer. "I Don't have a one" ,Will said. "Stronghold... Side.. ...kick!" ,Boomer yells loudly creating a shock wave from his yell goes through the school causing windows to break and rooms shake and sends will to the nurses office. And he points to Gohan "You now Spiky hair boy up here." ,Boomer said.

(Here comes a part that I bet some of you all were waiting for.) Gohan steps up on the platform. "My names Gohan Sir." ,Gohan said. "Well Gohan what's your power?" ,Boomer asked. Gohan's hair started to spark blond, as his eyes starts to turn blue-green. as boomer starts to back up and Gohan's hair goes blond and his eyes blue-green. "Hair and eye color changing? Sidekick" ,Boomer said. "That's not all" ,Gohan Replied. "It's not, huh?" ,Said boomer. "Car!" ,Boomer said as he drops it on him and Gohan stops it with on finger. as Boomer and the students were surprised "W-what other powers do you have?" ,Boomer asked in a shaky voice.

Gohan cups his hands to his side yelling out. "Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" Gohan concentrates his energy to his hands. "I-I think I might want to open the windows." ,Boomer said as he opens them and Gohan pushes his arms out and releases it. "Ha!" The energy is released in a huge blast. as coach boomer was wide eyed along with the students. "W-Whoa. I take back the sidekick your a hero" ,Boomer said in a scared voice. "Oh By the way I even have flying abilities and great speed." ,Gohan said as he disappeared and reappeared on the gym floor faster then a blink of en eye. "Plus that wasn't my full power." ,Gohan said. as Coach Boomers eyes were wider.

"I-it wasn't?" ,Boomer was in surprise. and he thinks in his mind. "I think I Peed a little"

-In the nursed office-

"Hmm. I remember doing this to your father when he was just your age. Kicked my right through that wall." ,The nurse said.

"You, uh, haven't called him yet have you?" ,Asked Will. "Like I want to tell The Commander has so has no powers?" ,Says the nurse as she taps her head, "Ooh! Let's... Let's take a look at that chest." ,The nurse uses her ex-ray vision on Wills chest.

"Well Nothing seems to be broken" ,The nurse says. "Except for me not having my powers." ,Will said. "Well, maybe you're just a late bloomer. You could get one of them or both. Your mothers flying, or your father's super-strength." ,The nurse says.

"But when?" ,Will asked.

"The kids who get bit by, uh, radioactive insects or fall into a vat of toxic waist, their powers usually show up the next day, Or... they die. But kids who inherit the powers... ...well, impossible to say" ,The nurse says. "But I will get them, right?" ,Will asked. "Many sidekicks are offspring of one super-hero parent, hmm, and one ordinary parent. Hmm! But there are cases, rare, yes not unheard of, where the child of two super. hero parents. mm-mm, never acquires any... powers whatsoever." ,The nurse says in a sympathetic voice.

"There are? Like who?" ,Asked Will. "Well, I know of only one. Ron Wilson, But driver? There he is now" ,The nurse says as Ron was doing some fake martial art's movements with the broom.

-Later that night at the Stronghold house-

"A Three-and-a-half bath Victorian with original crown molding? You bet we'd love to take a look. How's, uh.." ,Mrs. Stronghold puts the phone to her and whispers. "When do we brief the president on super-villain infiltration of the IRS?" ,She asked.

"President would be Monday." ,Said Mr. Stronghold.

"Tuesday? Great No thank you, Linda" ,Mrs. Stronghold said. "Hon, dinner's almost ready. Could you stop playing with your robot eye and help me set the table?" ,Asked Mrs. Stronghold. as Will walks in. "Sure Oh, there he is!" ,Mr. Stronghold says.

"Hey" ,Mrs. Stronghold greeted Will. "Man of the hour! Well how'd it go?" ,Mr Stronghold asked Will. "Um dad we need to talk." ,Will Said. "You mean a little hero-to-hero talk? I Think I know the place. Come on." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he walked off. "Hon?" ,Mrs. Stronghold threw the robot's eye to him as he catches it and will fallows him and closes the door.

"OK, So Dad..." ,Will Says as he's interrupted. "Oh this isn't the place," .Said Mr. Stronghold as he opens the hand rescission pad.

"Will This... ...Is the Place" ,Mr. Stronghold Says. "No way! The secret sanctum?" ,Will asked.

"You know, I'll never forget my first day at Sky High. Your Grandfather finally Trusted me enough to give me the keys to his secret sanctum 'Course, in those days, we still used keys. Go ahead son, I already added your bio-metrics this morning. Oh, Will one thing. 'Course, you must never bring anyone into the secret sanctum. That's why it's called the secret... sanctum" ,Mr. Stronghold Told Will.

"Uh, I would never." ,Will said. "Go for it." ,Mr. Stronghold edged Will as he opens the door and Will walks to the pole. "Oh, this one's mine, Will." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he goes to his pole. "You can use Mom's." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he goes down the pole. "Sorry." ,Will said as he goes down the other.

-In the Secret Sanctum-

"No way. You've got a pool table?" ,Will asked as Mr. Stronghold pointed behind him. "How about a pinball Machine."

"Lets see. Where do I Start? Uh, I Don't know. Over here we got Mom's stuff. Uh, scientific equipment, gadgetry, whatnot. Will? OK Yeah. All out greatest battles. Our Finest moments. Ti cranium's head. Exo's number one bug-bot." Mr. Stronghold shows Will all the stuff. "And This, uh...?" ,Will asks as he gets interrupted

"Royal Pain's Pacifier. Now that was a great day, Will. The first time Your Mom and I ever teamed up to fight evildoers. Soon as she came smashing through the window, I know the was the one for me. I wish you could have seen us. We were fantastic! Royal Pain got his, and I got the Pacifier. And this is my proudest possession." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he stopped will from touching it. "Oh. Well, it's amazing. Well. What's it do?" ,Asked Will.

"No idea. So this is it. It's all down here. Our story, Your Mom and Me, of, well, kickin' butt and takin' names, huh? But now it's time for a new chapter in the story. The Three of us, fighting crime together side by side... by side. Now, What was it you wanted to tell me about? ,said Mr stronghold asking. "Uh, um... ... that I'm gonna kick your butt at pool." ,Will said. "Well, we'll see about that!" ,Mr. Stronghold says. "OK." ,Will Replied. "Choose your weapon, sit. I'll break." ,Said Mr. Stronghold.

-Mean While-

"There it is. You got the right one. Your were right. He took it home. Hey he's got the ego the size of a giant robot." ,The lackey said as he gets chocked. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" ,He said in a air gasping way.

_**Who are these two mysterious characters and What to the want with the Pacifier? Find out in the next few chapters of Gohan Goes To Sky High!**_


	6. A brave Confession

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-Outside on the roof-

Layla comes up on a tree growing fast and gets on the roof as the tree goes down. "Hey, Layla." ,Said Will. "So Where were you after school? I was worried." ,Said Layla.

"I got stuck in the nurse's office. And the news just keeps getting better and better. Turns out I man never get my powers." ,Said Will. "How'd your dad take it?" ,Asked Layla.

"What was I suppose to to do He showed me the secret sanctum." ,Will Said. "You have to tell them." ,Said Layla.

"My parents are the greatest superhero's on the planet. Everybody expect greatness from me. ,Will Said.

"Well you are great." ,Layla said trying to perk him up. "Thanks" ,Will Said taking it.

"OK, so you're a sidekick. It's not the end of the world. When life gives you lemons..." ,Layla said as she tired to make a lemon tree but cums up as an apple. "Make apple juice?" ,Will asked. "I can't make lemons. I don't know." ,Said Layla.

"Yeah, but you see, no. You have an awesome power. You could of made hero easy." ,Will Said. "I'm not into labels." ,Layla said. "But why would you choose to be a sidekick" ,Will asked. "Because I think the whole this is stupid. dividing people into groups like I mean... ... what is this?" ,Layla said. "High School?" ,Will Replied. "Apple?" ,Asked Layla.

"Thanks" ,Will said. "Oh by the way Gohan scared Coach Boomer." ,Layla Said. "Gohan did what? He scared Coach Boomer?" ,Will asked while laughing a bit.

-Later At Gohan's house-

"Gohan how was school?" ,Chi-chi, Asked. "It went great. even thou I almost made the Coach Pee Himself." ,Gohan said. "Wow wee Gohan, what did you do to scare him?" ,Goten asked. "Now Goten, Gohan will tell if he wants to." ,Chichi said. "Mom it's OK." ,Said Gohan. "OK." ,Said Chi-chi.

Gohan told Chi-chi and Goten he mentioned that there was two categories called Hero, and Sidekick "Hero Support" Gohan Emphasized and How Coach Boomer tried to make him a sidekick. Until he showed him his power. as Goten and Chi-Chi laughed as they ate. "Cool Gohan!" ,Goten Said.

-The next morning at Sky High-

"Morning, Class. Welcome to Hero Support. My name is..." ,The teacher ducks down behind his desk and comes up standing on it. "...All American Boy! ''Course, nowadays... Ooh! ...I just go by Mr. Boy. But this year it will be my privilege to help each of you become the very best hero support that you can be. With out hero support, why, there wouldn't be any heroes. Alright, there probably would be heroes, but they would be very lonely. Lonely heroes indeed. And... Yes?" ,Mr. Boy says.

"Uh, yeah, um. when do we pick our names and costumes? Because I call dibs on "Zach Attack"." ,Zach Said.

"Well. you don't get to pick. On graduation day, you'll be assigned a hero, an then he or she will, uh, decide what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to avoid clashing colors. That's why I was pared with... The Commander, red, white and blue it was. which for me was a very good thing because, uh, as you see you can see, blue really just make my eyes pop! It's very dramatic." ,Mr. Boy said.

"Huh. Uh, excuse me. I didn't know you worked for The Commander." ,Will said. "I worked with the Commander. We were a team, Mr... Mr... Stronghold!" ,Mr. Boy read on his clipboard. and looks at Will.

"Stronghold. Your Steve's son?" ,Mr. Boy asks. "Yeah." ,Will replied. "And he never mentioned me to you." ,Mr. Boy Wandered.

"I don't.. I don't think so." ,Will was Stuttering to say. "Makes sense. That makes perfect sense. because The Commander doesn't have time to sit around flipping through scrapbooks that I took the time to make for him. No, The Commander's got to be out there saving the world! With your mom. Your mom. She never mention me?" Mr. Boy asked. "Uh..." ,Will was about to say as the lights went out. "Incoming!" ,Mr. Boy yelled as he jumped to the heating duct. and Zach starts to glow.

"Oh, look. He does glow." ,Magenta said. "I told you." ,Zach said. Mr. Medulla walks in. "Greeting. Little misfire in the Mad Science Lab. No need to panic, unless you're a single-cell organism." ,Mr. Medulla said. "Mr. Medulla, we in Hero Support are train never to panic." ,Mr. Boy says as he falls down and his head lands on the trash can. "My bad" ,He said as he fell and got back up. "I'll get the nurse... unless she's injured." Mr. Medulla said as he walked out.

-Days of practicing and learning and at Wills House-

"OK, number one. "A radioactive zombie is charging at you hero. Do you hand him" A) his silver-tipped crossbow; B) a wooden spike; C)..." ,Ethan says as he gets interrupted. "Yo, that's so weak, man. I'm holding the crossbow. What can't I shoot him myself?" ,Zach Complained as he asked. "Cause where hero support. And if your hero asks for a crossbow you hand it to him." , Ethan said. "Or her." ,Layla input. "By the way Zach, you can't kill a zombie. you can only re-kill it" ,Ethan said.

"If you kids are all in here, who's out there saving the world?" ,The Commander said.

"Dad. Why are you home so early?" ,Will asked. "After I stopped the Super-dome from collapsing, I was watching the game and got to thinking. "It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around. I though I'd Hustle back home. but I see you and Layla have already made new friend." ,The Commander said. As Ethan stood up and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet to you. sir. 'Ethan said. "What's your name, your power?" ,The Commander asked.

"I'm Ethan, and I melt." "OK" ,The Commander said. "Zach. I glow" ,Zach said.

"I see." "Magenta. I shape-shift" ,Magenta said.

"Shape-shift!" ,The Commander said. "Into a guinea pig" ,Magenta said.

"Great. Great. Great. Great! Really great. Well! I make a mean tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?" ,The Commander asked." "No, no, no." , They replied. "Please meeting everyone." ,The Commander says. as he walks into the kitchen and Will walks in a few seconds later. "They're a good bunch of kids, Will" ,The Commander says.

"Yeah" ,Will replied.

"Can I ask you some thing, though? Does that one kid really, you know glow?" ,The commander asks.

"Sometimes." ,Will replied.

"Boy, They have really lowered the bar some for superhero's at that school since I went there." ,The commander said as he was making himself a tuna fish salad sandwich.

"Well, actually, he's a sidekick." ,Will said. "Oh. Well that makes sense." ,The Commander says.

"Yeah. Actually, they're all sidekicks." ,Will said.

"Good for you, son. Kid of your stature hangin' out with a bunch of side kicks. As a freshman? I didn't have the guts. And I can only imagine what your grandfather would said of I'd have brought some on of them home". The Commander said

"You know, there's nothing wrong with being a side kick, Dad." ,Will Said. "Oh, no Of course not. I used to have one. saved my life once too. Old... what's-his-name." ,The Commander said.

"So then you would be fine with... ...if I was a sidekick." ,Will said.

"Well, yeah, sure I guess. Hey, Hand me that mayonnaise there." ,The Commander said. "Well, that's good then, because... because I am." ,Will Says.

"Am what?" ,The Command asks.

"A sidekick" ,Will said. "Who is?" ,Asked The Commander. "Me, dad. Dad, I'm a sidekick, OK? I Washed out of Power Placement." ,Will said.

"Washed out!" ,The Commander yelled out. as he slammed the counter.

"Boomer. Couldn't make the big time. so he thinks he can pass judgment on so real heroes' kids, Huh? Oh, it's a power trip. will That's all it is, Sonic Boom? Try "Gym Teacher Man"." ,The Commander ranted.

"No, Dad! What are you doing?" ,Will asked. "I'm calling the school. The tuition we pay them!" ,The Commander says as he breaks a phone trying to dial under his anger. "Dad, Don't. Dad! It's not Coach boomer! It's me, OK? I don't have any powers.'" ,Will said

"But you never said. I mean, you made it seem like..." ,The Commander said. "Like I had super-strength like you? But I don't" , Will said. "But you will, Will! You're just a late bloomer! That's what it is" ,The Commander said as he hand his hands on the side of Wills shoulders.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I don't care. Because, really the fact or the matter in I'm proud to be a sidekick. Actually, I'm proud to be hero support. But Another friend of mine is in the hero class his name is Gohan he actually scared Coach Boomer." ,Will said. "W-wow First time he was scared by someone." ,The Commander said in a bit of shock.

-Back in the living room-

Uh, So I, uh think we pretty much covered the undead. What's next?" Will said as Layla and the others was looking at him. "What?" ,Will asked as Layla did a simple small head nod. "Your hero flies north at 300 miles per hour for 10 minutes. Hid arch-enemy is tunneling south at 200 miles per hour for 10 minutes Assuming your hero had X-Ray vision, How long before he realizes he's going the wrong way?" ,Ethan asks as he read from the book.


	7. Introuble

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, And Akira Toriyama. **

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-In the sanctum-

"All I ever wanted for him was to save the world. To feel that once. "Mr. Stronghold said.

"That's a lot to put on a 14-year-old's shoulders." ,Josie said.

"Oh, Come on, Josie! When I was his age, I could put a truck on my shoulders." ,Steve said as he got up and pushes the pool cue through the while pool ball accidentally.

"Honey, I know I know your disappointed. So am I. You think I didn't want to see my son fly?" ,Josie said.

"Or have super-strength?" ,Steve said. "Or fly? But we can't change who he is. not without dropping him in a vat of toxic waste." ,Josie said as Steve was about to think about it. "Steve!" ,Josie yelled at him.

"Aw... Oh, no, no.. Where would we even find a vat of..." ,Steve said.

"Steve!" ,Josie yelled at him. "I-I just, I'm thinking." ,Steve said.

"Will is a great kid. It's not the end of the world. OK. So maybe we won't be the Stronghold Three, the greatest family of superheroes the whorl has ever know. But we will be the Stronghold Three, the greatest family that the world has ever know." ,Josie said comforting Steve.

"Your right. Your right, and he can always go into real estate!" ,Steve said.

-At Sky High-

"Welcome to Sky Hi..." ,Ron said as he was interrupted. as Lash grabbed his hat. and gave it to speed that was running around. Come on, Ron. Hey Big boy. Where's your hat? Hey, Wheres your hat?" ,Lash said. "If your not gonna respect me, at least respect the hat" ,Ron said.

"Oh, Pfff!" Lash said.

"Guys. guys, come on give him back his hat." ,Will said as Gohan sped by and grabbed Ron's hat as it just felt like a bust of air and hands it back to Ron.

"Here you go Ron" ,Gohan said. As lash and speed were looking clueless. "How do you keep doing that?!" ,Speed yelled.

"Easy Your just way to slow." ,Gohan replied. "I'll show you slow!" ,Speed yelled as he tried to pull a fast punch but Gohan dodges it. "Nice try, but no." Gohan said. as lash stopped speed form doing it again. "We'll catch you later, Stronghold." ,Lash and speed said as they walked up the steps. "Thanks Gohan" ,Ron said. "No prob. He's not use to people faster then him." ,Gohan said

-Later at lunch-

"Over here!" ,Layla said. "saved you a seat!" ,Zach said. as Will started walking to them

"Hey, and I saved you a pudding." ,said Ethan as speed took it. and stopped by lash. "Hey, What's up?" ,Speed asked. "Hey, Buddy. Check this out." ,Lash said as he extended his arm and tripped Will and made him spill his tray on Warren as Warren got up. "Uh.. Sorry" ,Will said.

"You Will be." ,Warren said. "Let's not do this." ,Will said trying to stop him. "You thing you can do what ever 'cause your name's Stronghold?" ,Warren asked angrily. "I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail but..." ,Will said trying to get out of it. "Nobody talks about my father." ,Warren says as he picks up Will by his shirt and his hand catches on fire. "Oh, it's so on!" ,Lash said. and Layla looks at Mr. Boy. "Mr .Boy do something!" ,Layla yells at him.

"I'm on it!" ,He says while running. "Principal Powers! Principal Powers! Principal Powers! Principal Powers! Principal Powers!" ,Saying as he runs to get her.

Warren starts to throw fire at Will (Didja Get it? fire-at-Will) As will ties to block it with a tray as Warren fires another one at Will. As Will gets under the table and tries to crawl away as warren shoots out more fire balls, "Where are your sidekicks, sidekick?" ,He asks angrily.

"Right here!" ,Yells Ethan. And warren looks at him as he melts. As Gohan stays out of it and says. "watch his powers finally kicks in." ,Gohan said.

"Leave them alone!" ,Will said as he lifts up the entire table." "He's Strong!" Layla yelled.

"I'm Strong?" ,Will asked. "He's super-strong!" ,Gwen says.

and Will throws the table along with Warren to the wall as he looks to Lash and Speed. "Now, who tripped me?" ,He ask as Lash and Speed runs away. "Stronghold!" ,Warren yells. as he charges up a big fire ball at Will and he throws it and Gohan comes up and stops the fire from hitting Will. "Your dad started it, and I'm going to finish it." Warren says. "Don't bother" ,Principal Powers says. (Yes I know I skipped most of the fighting scenes It's because I didn't feel like putting them in.)

-The Detention room-

Warren tries to fire up but fails. "The Detention Room neutralizes all super-powers. Sit." ,Principal Powers says as Gohan, Will and Warren sits down.

"Now, here as Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad wast of talent. Your talent Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid." ,Principal Powers says. and looks to Gohan.

"But you Gohan, I don't know about you." Principal Powers Said as she leaves. "Alright, look. What ever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. what do you say?" ,Will said as he tried to get Warren to shake his hand. "I say if you cross me again, I'll roast you alive." ,Warren said.

-Later that night at Wills house-

Will comes walking home as he opens the door but rips the door off the wall. "So, Will anything interesting happen at school today?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Uh... Well, as you may have noticed, I got my powers today!" ,Will said as he lifted his mom off the ground. "Yes we know. The principal called." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"OK. Look, it's not... It's not as bad as it sounds. It's a really funny, great story." Will said trying to cover it up. "You nearly destroyed the cafeteria." ,Mrs. Stronghold said. "Yeah, but, Mom... I got my powers!", Said Will. "And do you know how to use them wisely?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked. "Sanctum. Now." ,Mr. Stronghold said in fake anger.

-In the Sanctum-

William Theodore Stronghold... ...Come here!" ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"You're not mad?" ,Will asked. "My boy has super-strength! How can I be mad?" ,Mr. Stronghold said as he hugs Will tightly

"Ow!" ,Will said.

"You are strong!" ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Yeah" ,Will said.

"If your Mom asks, you tell her I read you the riot act, and... ... I took away your X box" ,Said Mr. Stronghold. "But I don't have an X box" , Will said. "Are you sure?" ,Asked Mr. Stronghold. "Oh!" ,Exclaimed Will.

"Go ahead" ,Mr. Stronghold said. "When did you...?" ,Will asked. "What?" ,Asked Mr. stronghold. "Open it up!" ,Mr. Stronghold said. "The boy had Stronghold's power. It's almost poetic." ,The mysterious person said.

"We should crush them now. We know he has the weapon." .The lackey said.

"Patience! We have waited this long. When the time is right, We'll have out revenge." ,The Mysterious person said. "You know, the time would move a lot faster is we had an X box" ,The lackey said as he got choked. "Ah! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" ,He said trying to get air.

-At Gohan's house-

"Well Gohan, What did you get in trouble for?" ,Chi-Chi asked. "Defended Will from a big fire ball and also aiding in destroying the Cafeteria." ,Gohan answered. "Your just like your father always saving the day" ,Chi-Chi said. "Yeah I guess I am." ,Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

**Sorry for not uploading the chapter I'm running out of ideas for Gohan's part.**


	8. Explination of Gohan and the Tournament

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney**

**Sorry for the delay I was running out of ideas for Gohan's parts. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-On the weekend-

"Yo, Gohan wait up!" ,Will said as he come running up to Gohan.

"What's up will?" ,Asked Gohan.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday But tell me how did you scare coach boomer?" ,Will asked.

"Well he was about to make me a side kick until I shown him a move that my dad taught me. It's called The Kamehameha Wave I Used that Attack and his eyes widened. and I told him that it wasn't all my power." ,said Gohan.

"Wow I bet he took back his word." ,Will Exclaimed. "Oh he did so I'm a hero." ,Gohan Said as they both walked.

"But how did you come a cross your powers?" ,Will asked.

"Well When I was a little boy a Saiyan warrior named Raditz. Came to the earth, he liked hurting others especially my dad. He continued his ruthless torch-er and I was trapped inside of his spaceship. but I could still hear my fathers screams each time he cried out in agony my heart cried out along with him, the pain I felt was maddening. Then it happened something snapped the pain I felt became so great that I lost myself in it the furious blinding force began to serge right through me, and I only knew one thing and it was to help my dad no matter what. that was the first time I discovered that I had a hidden power. but I had no idea where it had come from or how to use it. but fortunately that is something my dads friend Piccolo was determined to teach me, I think piccolo recognized my power for what is was he know the only way it was to surface with a crisis so great that I would have no other choice to use it. this wasn't a voluntary dissension on my part it was more of a feeling a gut reaction to a situation beyond my control once again I lost myself then the power merged Piccolo knew this would happen but I don't think even he expected my power to be as great at it was."

"I would learn more about my hidden power when we were on Namek fighting against Frezia an evil tyrant who was only know for destruction and that hired to Saiyans to do his dirty work for him my dads friend Krillin was hurt really bad but I still knew that there was a chance to save him I tired to get to him as fast as I could do anything Frezia was right there laughing. Krillin my friend was sinking to the bottom of that lake dying and Frezia that cold blooded killer was actually enjoying it I couldn't control what happened next I attacked I didn't care that Frezia was the strongest fighter in the universe I didn't care that he had the ability to destroy entire planets with a flick of a finger destroy all I knew is that I had to help my friend and that was only way to him was through Frezia I still don't know what happened in those moments my memory aren't really all that clear I was lost in a raging storm of emotions unable to control my actions it's like a switch has been pulled something opened up inside of me and once it opened it was like my power was raging to the surface for those few moments I was unstoppable force once unleashes the hidden power was the only thing that brought Frezia tyrant the universe has ever know crashing to his knees." ,Gohan Explained to Will.

"Wow I never really knew" ,Will said. "Yeah but it was a long time ago" ,Gohan said.

"I guess my powers must of came when my friend were in danger huh?" ,Will asked "Yeah I even sensed it." ,Gohan said. "You did?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah" ,Gohan replied.

"Wow and what other powers do you have?" ,Will asked.

"Well I can fly, I have super strength, Super speed as you already know by how I took back Ron's hat from speed. and I can transform but only my hair and eyes color change, and I can also Bring out my energy from my body into any kind of blasts." ,Gohan said as they both walked

"Where is you dad Gohan?" ,Will asked. "He died while stopping a evil creation named cell from blowing him self and the earth up." ,Gohan said. "Oh... sorry to hear that Gohan" ,Will said feeling sorry.

"Nah it's alright Will Besides I bet he's training in the other world." ,Gohan replied.

"Other world?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah there's a place called earth's check in station where souls are judged to see if you go to the other world or to HFIL (AKA Home For Infinite Losers) but if your a fighter like my dad he saved the earth tons of times, and he got to keep his body and train in the other world where he trained in 10 times Earths normal gravity." ,Gohan explained.

"Wow think my dad and Mom might go to the other world?" ,Will asked. "Yeah if they have pure hearts but well my teacher Piccolo was an exception." ,Gohan said.

"What do you mean Piccolo was the exception?" ,asked Will.

"Well... Piccolo was evil because of his fathers intentions his name was King Piccolo.. Well Demon King Piccolo. But my dad defeated him when he was a kid But he thought it was the end of King Piccolo but until he made Piccolo but the evil left his heart so he's a good guy now." ,Gohan said.

"Wow I bet my parents would probably like to meet your dad." ,Will said to Gohan. "Well I bet my dad would probably be here for the worlds Martial Arts Tournament that's coming up in a few months." ,Gohan said. "Worlds Martial Arts Tournament?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah It's a Tournament where only the strongest of people to Compete But like other fights there are rules In the tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counts to 10, or gives up, automatically loses. If both fighters are knocked out and neither can reach their feet by the count of ten, the match is normally declared a draw. However, the tournament as a whole must have a champion, so if this happens in the final round, a special "sudden death"-esque rule is employed: the first one to stand up on both feet and state the entire sentence "I'm the Champion" is declared the winner. The tournament forbids any use of weapons or protective body gear although natural weapons, such as bear claws, are allowed. Poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed, although the latter can be overlooked if it was accidental. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament. The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself, although this changed significantly in the later tournaments. The preliminaries are held indoors and without an audience. In the preliminaries, all the contestants are divided in several groups, usually eight. These eight groups fight in mini-tournaments with a one-minute time limit for each match matches that last longer than one minute are decided by points. The eight winners, one of each group, move on to the actual tournament. but now the tournament replaced the preliminaries with a punching contest to reduce injuries. Fighters would punch a machine, which would then calculate the strength of the punches. The fifteen who scored the highest moved on to the actual tournament with the returning champion automatically being guaranteed one of the sixteen spots. The participants fight in pairs; the order of the fights is decided by each participant taking a random number from a box. As there are usually eight participants, the tournament has three levels: quarter-finals 4 fights, semi-finals 2 fight, and the final fight. It is later increased to sixteen fighters he winner of each fight goes on to fight with the winner of the other fights, with a tree diagram showing the order of the fighters, going up on the aforementioned levels, ultimately leading to the final bout to determine the champion." ,Gohan explained.

"Oh well maybe I might enter." ,Will said. "Yeah but make sure your parents are alright with it and me and you might be in the final-bout." ,Gohan said.

_**(And again sorry for not posting in a while I was running out of ideas for Gohan's parts But any way We have Over 9,000! words! and please keep the ideas coming)**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Can't think of a name for it)

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

"Hey why don't you come over to my house and hang out?" ,Will asked Gohan. "Sure I might after I'm done training with my brother Goten." ,Gohan said. "How old is your brother?" ,Will asked

"He's 7 but he's strong for his age. but he still has allot to learn he even needs to learn energy control." ,Said Gohan."Energy control?" ,Will asked Gohan."Yeah, Here watch." ,Gohan said as he holds his hand out palm facing up creating a small energy ball as will watches.

"Whoa! how did you do that?" ,Will asked him. "Easy you just focus your energy into your hand and form it into a ball." ,Gohan told will.

"Oh, oh hey maybe we could train sometime" , Will said to Gohan.

"Sure but I must warn you you'll have trouble keeping up with me" ,Gohan laughs.

"We'll see Gohan We'll see." ,Will said.

"He-he that we will. but right now I better go train with Goten" ,replied Gohan

"Maybe I could watch you both train" ,Said Will.

"Sure, but you might want to try to keep up because we can move at speeds that eyes can't fallow" ,Gohan said to will.

"Probably easier said then done Gohan" ,Will replied as he laughed.

"For you, Yeah." ,Gohan said.

"Very funny Gohan very funny" ,Will said while laughing.

-at the Grand Kai's planet-

"What, What's the matter with you Baba? arranging a thing with out my permission are you crazy?!" ,Grand Kai asked.

"Look why not Goku deserves it, don't be and old fuddy duddy' ,Fortune teller Baba said to Grand Kai.

"What why yo old dirty bag" ,Replied Grand Kai.

"He-he now now easy there you two he-he" ,Said King Kai whiles watching Goku while he was throwing fast pinches and kicks in the air with weights around his wrist and ankles "Look at how determined and focused he is now. do you really have the heart to tell him that he can't go back home and compete? besides Grand Kai your the one he wants to train under if you want him to stay give him a lesson." ,Said King Kai.

"He's right Goku's bored he needs a challenge. why don't you train him?" ,Baba said.

"What!? Goku train? eh at his current condition his body can stand the art of Grand Kai. uh hem, hem, hem yeah perhaps this Tournament isn't bad after all if you know what I mean" ,Grand Kai said with a bit of worry in his voice about training Goku.

-Later that day on Grand Kai's Planet-

"Sort of an out dated way to train don't you think?" ,South Kai said

"South Kai, I though you were still hiding under a rock." ,King Kai replied.

"Please it's been years since I lost that Tournament, besides many things has changed. you though you were swift with your little new boy. now I got one of my own fresh prom the livening world." ,South Kai.

"Ooh lets throw a party" ,King Kai said sarcastically

"Soo how much weights do he put on?" ,South Kai asked

"Oh nothing really just 2 tons a piece." ,King Kai said

"2... tons?" ,South Kai asked with a surprise in his voice.

"That was a surprise in your Voice was it?" ,King Kai asked in a joking voice

"Dahhh of course it's wasn't why should I be surprised, I have my own fighter his names Papoi he saved the south quadrant from something very nasty" ,South Kai said as Papoi was doing poses.

"Like what boredom?" ,King Kai asked.

"Joke all you want the fact of the matter is my fighter is much stronger then Goku I only wish he was there to win that Tournament." ,South Kai said.

"Really there's a Tournament being held on planet earth Goku will be fighting in it so what don't you have your fighter Papoi fight in it to?" ,King Kai said.

"What do you said huh?" ,South Kai asked while Papoi was doing poses. "There you have it folks Papoi in." ,South Kai said

"Hey!, Goku! Why don't you try putting on heavier weights." ,King Kai yelled to Goku.

"Huh how much do you think I should put on King Kai?" ,Goku asked King Kai.

"Lets say 8 more tons on each one!" ,King Kai yelled.

"DA don't be foolish that's 10 tons a piece" ,South Kai said while Papoi had a few sweat drops.

"10 ton's don't you thing that's a little much? I won't be able to move" ,Goku asked

"Hahaha just as I though it was just another one of your parenthetic jokes." ,South Kai laughed as Papoi let out a scared small laugh.

"Just make your self a super Saiyan!" ,King Kai said.

"Ooh okay that makes it to easy!" ,Goku said,

"Huh!" ,South Kai said.

"Hey since your here would you like to do the honors and change his weights?" King Kai asked South Kai.

"Sure I'd love to, Now you do realize that 10 ton's each is 40 tons an all right?" ,South Kai asked Goku.

"Uh uh" ,Goku said.

"Now are you sure you want to stay it?" ,South Kai asked.

"Just change it." ,King Kai said,

"Now don't blame me when you get hurt." ,South Kai said while he changes them. "Alright 10 tons!"

"Dahhh ooohhhh!" ,Goku exclaimed while he was being weighed down and his hair started to wave up as he turned into a super Saiyan and throws punches and kicks in the air.

"Huuuuuuuhhhh errrrhuhh." ,South Kai and Papoi was scared.

"The Tournament starts in a few months from now I bet Papoi can't wait to fight Goku there" ,King Kai said ah Papoi mouth was wide open in shock.

"Actually I just remember Papoi has other plains. Dinner dates yeah you know you can't skip Dinner dates maybe next time North Kai Thanks for the invite." ,South Kai said as him and Papoi walked away and king Kai chuckling holding his fingers in a Victory sign.

_**Sorry for a bit of a hiatus I had to get new ear buds so I could hear everything for the story**_


	10. Great news

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney**

**(("")) breaking the 4th wall. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-Back at Gohan and Will-

"Gohan! I'm getting to enter the Tournament too" ,Goku said through King Kai

"Is that you dad?" ,Gohan said while looking around.

"W-who is that?" ,Will asked

"It's my dad" ,Said Gohan

"Where is he?" ,Asked Will

"It's really great to hear your voice again" ,Goku said

"I can't believe it's really you are you really getting to compete!" ,Gohan Exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm allowed to come back for one day Baba checked it out for me I have a little credit I'm excited. I can't wait to see everyone tell your mom I'm coming back for a whole day!" ,Goku said

"Hahaha Alright! Yeah!" ,Gohan Exclaimed.

"You flipped Gohan" ,Will said.

"No my dad is really coming back I have to go tell my mom, and the others" ,Gohan Said. as he floated up into the air. "We can hang out tomorrow Will!" ,Gohan said as he flies off to Roshi's Island. "Man mom's gonna freak out. This is Awesome" ,Gohan Said While he flies over a lake.

-At Master Roshi's Island.-

"What?! no way! Goku's Gonna compete this is amazing wow" ,Krillin says. (("Hey guys This is Krillin he doesn't fight any more so he let his hair grow out." ,Gohan said as he breaks the fourth wall.))

"Goku, well what dona know" ,Master Roshi said.

"Well if you, Goku, and Vegeta are going to enter then why should I?" ,Krillin said.

"Awe come on Krillin it'll be great." ,Gohan said

"I know it would be fun in all it would be like old times again. Fighting in another world championship almost sound to good to be true. but I would have to start training allot I'm not sure how my wife would feel about that" ,Krillin said as his daughter Marron comes running out of Roshi's house.

"Hey dad get the ball dad get the ball" ,Marron says as Krillin pucks up the ball and hands it to her.

"There you go Marron you little firefly." ,Krillin said.

"Wow she's adorable Krillin how would you like to see your dad fight in the Martial art's tournament" ,Gohan said as 18 walks out.

"First she would want to know if there's any prize money involved." ,Said Android 18

"Yeah they pay out to the top five places. the top over all gets 10 million Zeni then it goes on down 2nd place gets 5 million, and 3rd place gets 3 million." ,Gohan said

"Enter Krillin I will why not!" ,18 yelled.

"Hey dad if you'll fight I'll watch you." ,Marron says.

"Come on Krillin" ,18 says

"Come on dad." ,Said Marron.

"If you say so I'll do it." ,Said Krillin

"Maybe I should enter what do you thing?" Master Roshi said.

"Now way you too old" ,Marron said.

"Hey Gohan Lets not tell piccolo about it that way I'll have a chance getting into the top five." ,Krillin Whispered to Gohan.

"Ohhh I don't know Krillin. I was going to tell him too." Gohan said.

"Awe" ,Krillin said.

"See ya at the Tournament." .Gohan said as he flies off to the Look out.

-At Kami's look out now called Dende's lookout-

"Goku if he's entering this one should be a one to remember." ,Piccolo said.

"What do you say?" ,Gohan asked.

"Sure kid. I'll do it. it actually sound like fun " ,Piccolo replied.

"I be Dende would enjoy the Tournament as well." ,Mr. Popo said.

"That sounds great yeah. yeah why don't you come?" ,Gohan asked.

"Hey thanks but I'm not much of a fighter Gohan I should stick with healing." ,Dende said

-At Gohan's house.-

"What! my gosh Goku's coming back. this is unbelievable! Oh my goodness I hardly know what to think. your fathers coming home. Good news son you get to meet your daddy. isn't that wonderful you get to meet your daddy." ,Chi-Chi said as he was hugging Goten hard while he was eating. "Good heavens boys this is too good the be true. I'm in trouble aren't I? I look so old now I bet Goku's probably hasn't aged a bit people don't age in other world do they? maybe I should have a facial? and get my hair done and keep my self from crying. so my face doesn't get all puffy? what do you thing boys?" ,Chi-Chi asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah sure mom but by the way since dad's competing in the world championship do you think I could compete as well." ,Gohan says as he mom was to caught up in the moment.

"Gohan what are you talking about?" ,Chi-Chi asked.

"That I'd like your permission. to enter the world championships. and to miss some school." ,Gohan said lowing his voice in fright of his mom.

"What!? Are you Serious?!" ,Chi-Chi asked yelling.

"Yeah of course." ,Gohan replied.

"Absolutely not! you got to be kidding!? you know your studying takes priority over everything what's wring with you?!" ,Chi-Chi Yelled

"Mom dad's going to be here for a whole day we may never get that chance again!" ,Gohan said.

"You'll never get the chance to get into collage again!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Mom the winner get paid 10 million Zeni" ,Gohan replied.

"You could get a PHD With that kind of cash! Wow my son a PHD. How wonderful of course you can enter Gohan of course you can." ,Chi-Chi said.

-That night.-

"Night Goten." ,Gohan said

"Night Gohan." ,Goten replied.

"Hey your gonna help me train aren't you? I'm gonna need a real strong training partner."

"Sure. Gohan..? What's dad like?" ,Goten asked.

"He's like an angel Goten." ,Gohan replied.

"What's an angel like?" ,Goten asked.

"I don't know, I just know that when there around you feel happy inside." ,Gohan Replied.


	11. Training

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected**

-At Capsule Corp. in the morning.-

"Hey Bulma is Vegeta around?" ,Gohan asked.

"Yeah he's in the gravity room. Why?" ,Bulma asked.

"Because my dad's coming back for the Tournament for the whole day", Gohan said.

"What! Really!? He's actually coming back?" ,Bulma yelled.

"Yeah I should really tell Vegeta to train extra hard" ,Gohan Replied. as he walks to the gravy room and knocks on the door.

"What is it Woman!? I'm Training!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"It's me Vegeta" ,Gohan said.

"Well the brat of Kakarot What do you want?" ,asked Vegeta

"I came to tell you to train extra hard because my dad is coming back for the Martial Arts Tournament for the Whole day." ,Gohan said

"What Kakarot? He's going to be coming back to earth for the entire day?" ,Asked Vegeta.

"Yeah." ,Replied Gohan.

"Well then. I'll keeps training then." ,Vegeta replied.

-At the Stronghold house.-

"Mom dad is it Alright if I Compete in a world Martial Arts Tournament?' ,Will asked

"Ah Martial Arts Tournament it's been years since I was in one I heard the last winner of the Martial Arts Tournament. was A guy named Goku who was declared to Strongest fighter on earth and he defeated Evil King Piccolo at the age of 12 and his son Piccolo Jr. and sure you can but don't show off too much." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"I'm gonna be training with Goku's sons." ,Will said

"Wait Goku has kids?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked.

"Yeah his oldest son's name is Gohan he's a friend of mine." ,Will replied.

"Gohan? he's the one who was fighting cell. but then that faker Mr. Satan took the credit for defeating cell." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Well Goku's actually dead." ,Will replied.

"Goku's dead? it's probably hard on Gohan." .Said Mr. Stronghold.

"Um not really he's gonna be coming back for a whole day." ,Said Will.

"Really? He's going to he's coming back?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked,

"Yeah Gohan got the news a few hours ago." ,Will said.

"Aah I bet it was King Yemma that made the decision." ,Said Mr. Stronghold.

-The next morning.-

Gohan and Goten was stretching. "Alright nice warm up lets get started." ,Gohan said. while he was tightening up his muscles. "This is a trick dad taught me." ,Gohan said as he transformed into a super Saiyan "Pretty cool huh?" ,Asked Gohan as Will walks up and looks at Gohan.

"Yeah!" ,Goten said.

"G-Golan? is that you?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah it's me." ,Said Gohan.

"What happened

"This is my super Saiyan form what do you think?" ,Gohan asked.

"Cool." ,Will said.

-Mean while On top of the look out.-

Piccolo was meditating "Amazing Piccolo has been like that for 24 hours." ,Said Dende.

"27 hours 9 minute and 42 seconds to be exact." ,Mr. Popo said.

"Wow" ,Dende replied. while some butterflies were flying towards Piccolo aura.

"Oh no don't do it." ,Mr. Popo said like he was watching a horror movie and the butterflies got zapped by Piccolo. "Oh too late that makes 14 butterflies." ,Mr. Popo said.

"Don't worry Mr. Popo it's only 1 butterfly every 2 hours. and besides this might take care of out masque-to problem and I think I might be able to help." ,Dende said.

"What do you mean Dende?" ,Mr. Popo asked

"I think it isn't to late for those last 2 casualties an little touch should do it." ,Dende said as he healed the butter flies.

"Oh my goodness Dende you did it you saved them. ,Mr. Popo said.

-At Master Roshi's island.-

"Hunny!" ,Krillin said as 18 was throwing punches and kicks at him. "What about my breakfast?" ,Krillin asked as he was blocking and dodging her hits.

"Your gonna have to earn your breakfast." 18 said while she was training Krillin. as Roshi walks out with a towel on the back of his neck and a tooth brush.

"Wow looks like she's keeping Krillin in his toes." , Master Roshi said. as 18 and Krillin was still training.

-At Gohan's house-

Gohan, Goten and, Will was finished eating. "Aah that was good. what do you say guys?" ,Gohan said. as he got up and walked. "It was good thanks mom." ,Gohan said.

"Thanks Ms. Chi-Chi." ,Will said as he walked with Gohan.

"By mom." ,Goten said as he walked with them.

"Goten! I don't want you to get in your big brothers way training understand? this Tournament is important where expecting Gohan to do very well so he can win that prize money so we can have enough money to live on I want you to promise not to interfere with his training" ,Chi-Chi told Goten.

"I promise mom I won't interfere." ,Goten said.

"You better not. I know you" ,Chi-Chi replied. as she was washing dishes.

"Come on Goten we don't have all day you know." ,Gohan yelled to Goten

"Gotta go mom see-ya." ,Goten said as he ran off.

"Behave your self." ,Chi-Chi said to Goten.

Gohan, Will, and Goten was running in the woods. and Gohan was dissapearring and reappearing on top of tree branches. "Man how does Gohan keep it up?" ,Will asked him self. ,as they were running through grass and jumping from rock to rock. and Gohan stops looking back. "Goten! Where'd you go? I guess I went to fast for the little guy. Hey Goten Where are you?" Gohan asked. as Goten was being licked by a baby dinosaur.

"Hahaha I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur please help me." ,Goten said while laughing. "Gohan, Will come over here and meet my new friend he remind me of Icarus" ,Goten said. as the baby dinosaur was still licking Goten's cheek. "Ha-ha Gohan help me it tickles please" ,Goten plead.

"Look at him so simple and happy mom said that dad was like that when he was a little boy crazy little kid." ,Gohan said in his mind. "Hey! Where gonna get started see ya in a little bit!" ,Gohan yelled to Goten as he disappeared

Gohan was standing behind a rock with his eyes closed. as he was about ready to train but gets interrupted by Goten.

"Gohan! take a look at this." ,Goten said as he was running up to Gohan

"This better be important." ,Gohan said. as Goten was showing him a Horn Beetle

"It is. lookie." ,Goten said.

"Ooh wow... yeah..." ,Gohan said as his voice was getting lower. and Gohan goes back into his stance. and was about to kick a rock but gets interrupted again.

"Gohan! look at the side of this guy he's huge ha-ha" ,Goten said while holding it up in the air. as Gohan falls down

"Hey we didn't come here to play squirt we can here to train understand? now lets put out noses to the grind stone to get some serious work done K?." ,Gohan said in a bit of an angry tone. " Look I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Goten it's just I have work to do." ,Said Gohan as he gets back into his stance for the 3rd time.

"Y ah!" ,Gohan yelled ad his kicked a rock and disappeared and reappears at another one and slices it clean through. and elbow drops another one smashing it into pieces and Will was hitting the ones that fall. and Gohan kicks a big one and dissapearring as it falls apart into chunks. and Will was Smashing the rest. "Yaaaa" ,Gohan Yells while he gets interrupted again.

"Gohan!" ,Goten Yelled.

"What is it Goten!" ,Goten Yelled at Goten. While he saw Goten on a Huge Dinosaur tail.

"I got him Gohan! I got the big one!" ,Goten said.

"Goten! get down from there it's very dangerous!" ,Gohan said as the Dinosaur was waving it's tail down to a Plateau "No Goten." Gohan yelled under his breath and blasts the Plateau with an energy blast blowing it up. as the dinosaur whips him off and Goten falls onto a rock and the dinosaur walks off. and Gohan goes to him. "Hey are you okay?" Gohan asks Goten

"I just have a bump on my head." ,Goten replied,

"Did you know you could of been killed are you crazy? do you know how mad mom would of been if I came home for dinner and told her you were dead?" ,Gohan said.

"Yeah sorry." Goten said looking down while Gohan gets back to training. Throwing fast punches and kicks. and he gets finished training and looks over to Goten.

'Hmm? Goten I need your help bro can you assist me in and excersize?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" ,Goten said as he gets up-.

-Over to Will.-

"Man who knew Gohan could be just that strong, Oh well he's been training almost all his life while I just got my powers." ,Will said in his mind as he trains as he punches a rock making a small crack in it. "Well only made a small crack in that one." ,Will said but keeps training.

-Back to Gohan and Goten-

"There that outta be enough" ,Gohan said as he makes a pile of rocks for Goten.

"Enough for what? When are you going to tell me what where doing?" ,Goten asked.

"It's simple. it's like a game you throw the rocks and I dodge them. K?" ,Said Gohan.

"You want to to hit you with a rock?" ,Asked Goten.

"If you can. but you can't cross this line." ,Gohan says as he makes a line an inch away from the tile of rocks. "This is a great drill this sharpens the mind into an intuitive reaction it teaches you how to act when you don't have time to think." ,Gohan explained to Goten,

"Mm-hmm I think I get it now. " ,Goten said as he picks up a rock.

"Okay Goten let em fly." ,Gohan said.

"Don't you thing the line should be a little further back Gohan?" ,Goten asked.

"Na Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine if anything it's a little too far back." ,Gohan said as he was rubbing his nose.

"You must be fast Wow-we" ,said Goten

"Well we'll see hope fully big brother hasn't gotten to rusty." ,Gohan said

"K I'm gonna throw as hard as i can." ,said Goten.

"Great lett em' go." Gohan said.

"Alright here it comes." Goten said as he threw it and Gohan dodges it as it whizzed past him through the plateau and right out the other side. and Gohan looks at him with his mouth wide open in shock. "Wow I can't believe it you are fast." Goten said and Will looks over to them.

"Remind me not to go near him when he throws things." Will said laughing.

"Wow this is fun." Goten said and Gohan goes over to him.

"Whoa there Goten we are gonna move then line back a little bit." ,Gohan said ad he makes another line in the dirt. " There that outta do it man sport you have one heck of an arm there. lets give it a try from back here now." ,Said Gohan.

"Okay what ever you say." ,Goten starts throwing rocks at Gohan again as he dodges them.

"I'm getting use to it Goten you can come in a little closer now." ,Gohan said as Goten stops. "Hey why you stop?" ,Gohan asked.

"Well since mom's not here is it okay if I feel like you now?" ,Goten asked.

"W-what do you mean like me?" ,Gohan asks

"Well you know the golden hair, and the super strength. I wanna be a super Saiyan now." ,Goten said.

"Maybe when your a little older it takes years to become a super Saiyan I was twice your age when dad tough me to transform. of course I was the youngest super Saiyan ever. you might need more time." ,Gohan said as Goten's power level was rising. and he transformed into a super Saiyan "Goten... your a super Saiyan on my gosh this is unbelievable. incredible! whoa man when has this happened? this change since when?" ,Gohan asked.

"Hmm I don't remember." ,Goten said.

"Uh this is crazy your such a Natural Goten. dad and I had to struggle to become super Saiyans and Vegeta what a case he was so Goten how would you like to be my sparing partner? that sound okay?" ,Asked Gohan.

"Yeah!" ,Goten yelled

"Do you know sparing form?" ,Gohan asked Goten.

"Yeah mom tough me that one when you were studying. I love that one." ,Goten replied.

"Mom trained you?" ,Gohan asked.

"Uh huh every day when you were doing home work." ,Goten replied.

"Hmm mom sure has changed since the old days even her letting me train for the Tournament is a huge difference I think dad dies has allot to do with it." ,Gohan said in his mind. "Hey sport does a does mom know about this you know about becoming a super Saiyan?" ,Gohan asked.

"Mm-hmm oh yeah she knows alright." ,Goten said in his mind.

"What's the matter Goten mom give you a hard time when you transformed?" ,Gohan asked

"Yeah she said never do it again. I guess it's a bad thing she called me a monster." ,Goten said.

"Hehehe don't worry about it to much your the best little monster I know." ,Gohan said.

-Mean while-

Gohan and Goten was in sparing stance. "Alright Goten are you ready?", asked Gohan

"Yeah" ,Goten replied.

"Lets do it." ,said Gohan as Goten dashes at him and starts sparing with Gohan with quick punches and kicks. and making Gohan block and dodge. and Gohan flies up into the air.

"Hey! No Fair Gohan! your cheating you have to stay on the ground. because I can't fly." ,Goten yelled.

"What? are you kidding me?" ,Gohan asked.

"If I could fly I would be kicking your butt." ,Goten said.

"Wow that's incredible it's like learning how to run before you can crawl your like a super pedestrian than a super Saiyan" ,Gohan said

"Super what?!" ,Goten yelled.

"Hey sorry sport. it's just that it's funny." ,Gohan said.

"Funny!? you better teach me how to fly because I don't like being laughed at. you hear me!?" ,Goten yelled.

"Whoa, whoa. easy there tiger give me some slack. alright I'll teach you how to fly Goten. how's that?" Gohan said to Goten.

"Wow you will?" ,Goten asked excitedly.

"Yeah" ,Replied Gohan.

"Ha-ha alright! I'm gonna fly I'm gonna fly." ,Goten said while jumping for joy. and flipping. and Gohan laughed. and he looks as a plain goes by.

"Huh is that Videl? Yikes I almost forgot flying lessons I promised her that i would teach her how to fly." ,Gohan said as he slowly lands on the ground

"Gohan what's wrong?" ,Goten asked.

"Oh nothing it seems like your gonna have your own training partner. for the flying lessons" ,Gohan said.

"A Partner? who?". Goten asked

"It's a long story. there's a girl I met when I was training for cell and she headed towards out house right now. she's gonna be your partner for the lessons don't show her how strong you really are okay? what I mean it don't show her that your a super Saiyan got it?" ,Gohan asked.

"Ah okay I see she's scared of little monsters isn't she?" ,Goten asked.

"Uh yeah I guess you can say that Goten. Come on lets boogie." ,Gohan said to Goten. "Will Where going to go back my my house you gonna be coming?" ,Gohan asked Will.

"Na I might stay here a little while longer to train." ,Will replied.

"Alright but here catch." ,Gohan said as he throws a capsule to him.

"What is this Gohan?" ,Will asked.

"It's a capsule it has a ship in it with a gravity chamber in it." ,Gohan told Will. "But for the gravity go low first try it at 5 times earth's normal gravity it'll help you train better and there's some weighted clothes. in the ship also use them with the gravity for better results." ,Gohan explained to Will. "When your use to 5 times gravity then go up by 5 more each time you get use to stronger gravity." ,Gohan said.

"Right Gohan will do thanks." ,Will said.

"No prob." ,Gohan replied. as him and Goten left.

-Over at Will.

"Alright here goes." Will said as he taps the top and throws it as the big Capsule Corp. Ship pops out in a puff of smoke. "Whoa it's huge." Will said as he walks in the ship and sees the gravity machine and some weighted clothes as replaces his clothes with the weighted ones. "Hmm I could get use to these clothes but now time to do like what going said." ,Will said as he turns on the gravity to level 5 as he starts to get weighed down. "Whoa. alright this is a bit difficult." Will said as he started to train in the gravity with the weights.

-back to Gohan and Goten.-

Gohan and Goten were running back home and jumping from rock to rock and back to running. "Hey your really fast Gohan I could believe I couldn't hit you with one of those rocks. that was incredible." ,Goten said

"Well you have quite a talent to Goten I can't believe your this far along maybe you can compete in the world championship too if you keep practicing" ,Gohan said.

"Are you serious me entering in the Worlds Martial Arts Championship. that would be the most totally awesome thing to happen to a kid my age! Wow! you know I plat fight games with trunks all the time and he's even stronger then I am." ,Goten said as he was running.

"Really? that's amazing I had no idea you two were playing these training games."

"Yeah. it fun when Bulma brings him over." ,Goten said.

"Holy Cow. these little guys are gonna get stronger then I am if I don't watch it." Gohan said in his mind

-Mean while at Gohan's house-

"Missy what ever it is your selling I don't want it." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Hi there I was looking for Gohan. is he home? "Videl asks.

"Well if you come looking for a date your looking in the wrong place. what manners you have coming over unannounced with out an introduction shame on you" ,Chi-Chi said.

"Look lady, I'm not here for a date" ,Videl said

"Sure. huh?" ,Chi-Chi said as she looked up at Gohan and Goten.

"Hi mom where back" ,Gohan said as he was running to Chi-Chi and Videl

"Hmm?" ,Videl said as she looked over to Gohan

"Hey mom I got to throw rocks at Gohan" ,Goten said.

"You did?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hey well hi how how'd you find my address? Videl?" ,Gohan asked.

"Simple you told me a few years ago." ,Videl said.

"He-he oh yeah." ,Gohan said

"Now listen up. though you would skip out on our deal? Well i got news Gohan your gonna teach me how to fly." ,Videl said

"That's fine. I gave you my world that's all there is two it." ,Gohan said.

"Excuse me my Gohan can't give you lessons he's preparing himself for the world championship." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Mom Videl is the one who talked my into entering." ,Gohan said.

"Well alright then. teach her but let me give you some advice young lady. you keep your filthy hands off my son." ,Chi-Chi said

"Grrrrr Hey! I had it of your trashy talk lady!." ,Videl yelled

"Alright that's it you listen and you listen good our family is counting on the prize money from this Tournament to live on and the last thing we need is Gohan being distracted by a girl like you!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Grrrrr Shut up were training for Martial Arts Tournament." ,Videl yelled.

"My mom and dad got married in a worlds martial arts tournament didn't ya mom maybe that's why she's worried. I guess kiss y kiss y stuff and Martial arts do mix sometimes don't they mom? " ,Goten said.

"in our case yes. I competed I've fought your dad and married him all in the same day" ,Chi-Chi said while blushing and hiding her face with her hands.

"You find the worlds." ,Videl said but get interrupted by Chi-Chi

"Aah those were the days those was some of the happiest times of my life. going head to head with Goku in a vicious battle. and riding off hand in hand in romance that still makes me tingle from this day it was the beginning of our new life, together. Aah yes sometimes true love and fighting do mix." ,Chi-Chi said and looks to Videl and clinches her fist. "But you! yours case if different Goku and I have been dating since we were kids." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Look I don't want to marry your son I wanna learn how to fly that's all are you deaf or something?" ,Videl said.

"Grrrrr how dare you!" ,Chi-Chi yelled. and does a childish thing.


	12. Training Pt2

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-Back to Will.-

Will was still training in the gravity as he was already up to 30 times gravity. "Man this really is a workout. but lets see if I can do the same thing that Gohan shown me." ,Will said as he hold his hands out palm facing up and tries to concentrate his energy into his hand as he slowly formed a small ball in his hand. "Whoa! it's not as big as Gohan did but I still did it." ,Will said to himself and keeps training throwing punches in the air and kicks.

-Over to Gohan, Goten, and Videl-

"I've never done this before. uh umm but teaching teaching can't be that hard right? right anyway so to fly, you basically take control of your energy, then you sort of put it underneath you, and your energy holds you up. really a toddler could do it uh and extremely talented toddler whose put years of hard work into it of course." ,Gohan explained

"This energy business what are you talking about?" ,Videl asked.

"Well it's a I guess they call it different where you come from." ,Gohan said as he scratches the side of his head. "Well it's like that you can feel inside your body." ,Gohan said

"What?! Who are you to talk about my body!?" ,Videl yelled. as Goten laughed a bit

"Well I don't think I'll ever find the right words for this." ,Gohan said.

"It's like this" ,Goten said as he turned to Videl, and held his arm out to the side and Blasted a rock into pieces.

"Yeah it's like that." ,Gohan said as Videl was looking wide eyed.

"I see" ,Videl said

"So if you guys don't call that energy what do you call it Videl?" ,Gohan asked.

"Well it's a trick." ,Videl said

"No that can't be right it's all real where not trying to trick anybody." ,Gohan said

"Well! if it's not a trick then I have never seen in it my entire life okay!?" ,Videl yelled at Gohan.

"Okay I hear you this is kind of harder then I though" ,Gohan said as Videl was walking up to him

"Soo I can't fly if I don't have then energy? ,Videl asked.

"Don't worry every living person has it inside them you just have to find it." ,Gohan replied.

"I will." ,Videl said just giving a small smile.

"Alright then. Goten can you hang tight for a while? before we move any farther along i need to show Videl her to use her energy." ,Gohan said.

"Alright, but if you ask me it's a waste of time." Goten said.

"Hey I'll learn it." ,Videl said

"Ah go on Goten go play some where else." ,Gohan said as he sighs for Goten to go.

"Okay I'll go play but I'll be back and you better be ready." ,Goten said as he was jumping forward.

"Alright Goten we will be." Gohan said. with Videl looking up at him with a bit of anger. and Goten jumps away laughing.

-Gohan and Videl sitting alone.-

"I'll do it slowly that way you can watch me better the first thing you have to do is make your self completely calm. then you listen. listen to you to the center of your body. until you start to feel a pull. then..." ,Gohan said as he formed a light ball in-between his hands. "And just bring it out." ,Gohan said as Videl moves closer to see it. "There you see?" ,asked Gohan. "Videl?" ,Gohan asked as he stand up and the light dissapears. "Right now you try." ,Said Gohan. and Videl tried the same thing at Gohan. "Remember from the center." ,Gohan said.

"Uh okay." ,Videl said trying to concentrate on her energy.

"You've got the relax your muscles. your never gonna bring it out if your all tensed up like that Videl." ,Gohan said as Videl looks up at him.

"I have to make this work."

-Back at Gohan's house.-

"Food looks great mom." ,Gohan said.

"Mm yummy." ,Goten said. as they eat.

"Thank you very much. for lunch Chi-Chi." ,Videl said.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad Gohan's making some nice lady friend. you know it's never to early to settle down." ,Chi-Chi said

"Mom" ,Gohan said in a bit of embarrassment.

"Delicious I should give this recipe to our cook." ,Videl said,

"What? your cook? is your family in the restaurant business?" ,Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh no I meant the cook we have at our house." ,Videl said.

"You have your own cook? your family must be pretty loaded. about how many rooms do you have in your house? 10? 20?" ,Asked Chi-Chi

"Hmm m that a good question... I guess about 50" ,Videl said.

"50? That's like a small village I can't hardly imagine it!" ,Exclaimed Chi-Chi

"Mm this is really good" ,Videl said as Chi-Chi leans over to Gohan.

"And your planning to marry this girl?" ,Chi-Chi asked as Gohan spat out his food at Goten.

"Hey does that mean she's going to be my new sister?" ,Goten asked.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" ,Gohan exclaimed.

-Mean while back to the training ground.-

Goten was running around trying to catch a from with a net.

Videl retires to bring out her energy "Your close I can feel it." ,Gohan said as Videl finally bring out her energy. "Ah yeah you did it I guess because you did Martial Arts all your life made it easier to tap into your power. Very good." ,said Gohan. as Videl was looking at her own energy. and she falls a bit but catches herself.

"Hahaha So do you thing I can fly now Gohan?" ,Videl asked. as she quickly stands up.

"Whoa slow down there did I mention you have to control that energy first?" ,Gohan said. as Videl growled. "Hehehe." ,Gohan said

"Then just don't sit there lets learn this thing." ,Videl demanded. as they both train so Videl can learn energy control.

"Okay, It's finally time for first flight, just use your energy and be careful." ,Gohan said. as Goten jumps up and down. and Videl tries to get off the ground. "No, no Goten flying and hopping are two different things. Use your energy." ,said Gohan as Goten focuses his energy to his feet and lifts lifts the ground.

"You mean like this?" ,Goten said as he floats up into the air a bit wobbly.

"Yeah now that's it." ,Gohan said as Goten floated up higher into the air. "Wow good job. That's really great Goten." ,Gohan said as Goten started to fly slowly. and Videl looks at Goten. "Not so high." ,Gohan said.

"Ah don't worry Gohan." ,Goten said but falls.

"Goten. are you okay?" Gohan asks and he goes over to him. "Goten see you should of listened to me but don't worry you'll be flying high in no time." ,Gohan said. as Goten looks over to him.

"When can we have some real training?" Goten asked.

"Shh as soon as Videl leaves I promise we'll train extra hard for that okay?." ,Said Gohan whispering to Goten.

"Okay" ,Goten said getting up real quick. as Videl still tires to fly. and loosing her patients.

"Gohan! Have you forgotten about me!?" ,Videl yelled and Gohan ran up to her.

"Oh no I'm coming. it's getting late in the afternoon. you think you should go call your dad and tell him where you are?" ,Gohan asked.

"I'm not moving an inch unless It's through the air!" ,Videl said

"Okay fair enough then lets start from the beginning. feel the energy though your stomach, then bring it out. relax your muscles." ,Gohan said. as Videl concentrates. "Good now push it up." ,Gohan said as Videl starts to float up into the air a few inches. "Yeah you got it! look your floating." ,Gohan said

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate." ,Videl said. and Gohan keeps quiet as Videl floats down

"That's incredible! Videl no one leans how to fly on there first day." ,Gohan said ad Videl looks over to Goten.

"Is that a fact." ,Videl said still looking at Goten flying around.

"Of coruse Goten is an exception he's been controlling his energy for a long time you see. and besides it's in his blood and as they say kids learn so fast." ,Gohan said trying to cover for himself.

"I'll be back tomorrow." ,Videl said.

"What! I already tough you how to fly all is you need as a bit of private practice."

"I want to learn more about this. or is my presents a burden on you?" ,Videl asked

"No, no of course not I didn't think." ,Gohan said as Videl takes out a capsule.

"Good it's settled." ,Videl said as she pushes the top and throws it to the ground as her plain pops out. "See ya tomorrow." ,Videl said.

"Y-yeah see ya. oh Videl" ,Gohan said as Videl looks over to Gohan.

"Yes?" ,Videl asked.

"I was thinking about your hair it might be better short." ,Gohan said.

"So you mean you like short hair on girls Gohan?" ,Videl asked blushing a bit

"Uh I never really though about it. I just meant if you cut it. it won't get in your eyes while your fighting and plus your opponents won't be about to grab it." ,Gohan said as Videl gets angry at him.

"Why don't you stay out of my hair and leave me alone you big jerk." ,Videl yelled.

"Uh huh huh" ,Gohan studded while Videl took off. as Goten floated down beside Gohan.

"what was she all up set about?" ,Goten asked.

I.. don't... know." ,Gohan said.

-Mean while at capsule corp.-

Vegeta and Trunks was training in gravity but Trunks was struggling in the gravity. "Perhaps you should rest son 150x gravity is man's training level your clearly still a child." ,Vegeta said.

"Goten called me last night he said he's going to be in the tournament also now I want too..." Trunks said as he was still struggling in the gravity. as Vegeta was still training.

"So what are you going to do about it?" ,Vegeta asked with a smirking smile. ad Trunks was trying to catch his breath.

"I guess I'll go super." ,Trunks said as he transformed into a super Saiyan

"Huh? d-did I miss something? When was it since a transformation to the Legendary warrior of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's plaything?" ,Vegeta asked himself. as he saw Trunks jumping around. "Come here son." ,Vegeta said as Trunks stopped. "Can the youngest child of Kakarot also become a super Saiyan?",Vegeta asked.

"Yes." ,Trunks Replied.

"Yes naturally it's a super Saiyan bargain sale. Try to hit me." ,Vegeta said

"Uh, why would I do that dad? you know I'm not strong enough." ,Trunks said.

"You want to play like that? fine lets deal. if you can land a punch in my face I'll take you to the park for an hour." ,Vegeta said

"Wow you mean it? okay." ,Trunks said as he powered up.

"Now lets just see what you can do." ,Vegeta said.

"Here comes." ,Trunks said as he throws a punch at Vegeta as he dodges and blocks them and Trunks grazed Vegeta's cheek. and Vegeta punches Trunks back.

"You never said you would hit back dad." ,Trunks said with some tears in his eyes.

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't hit you now did I Trunks?" ,Vegeta said.

"No but" ,Trunks said about to cry.

"Dry your tears where going back to the park now!" ,Vegeta said as Trunks got up laughing "But first you must tell me who's stronger you or Kakarot boy?" ,Vegeta asked Trunks

"I'm a bit stronger then Goten because Goten is a year younger then I am and he hasn't learned to fly yet." ,Trunks replied.

"Only a bit a well we'll have to do something about that." ,Vegeta said in his mind.

-Back to Wills training.-

Will gets finished with his training in 65x gravity. "Man I better take a break from training before I get really sore" ,Will said to himself and turns off the gravity as he sways back and forth. "Whoa I feel like I'm about to fall over." ,Will said as he walks out of the ship and puts it back in it's capsule and picks it up. "I should get home." ,Will said as he started to run but notices he's going faster then normal. "Wow I'm faster?" ,Will asked himself. "Hmm m I wonder" ,Will said to himself as he jumps up into the air higher then normal as he laughs. "I can jump higher!" Will shouted to himself and punches a rock breaking it into small pieces. "Wow! and stronger. No wander why Gohan gave me the capsule and the weighted cloths inside of it. Gravity works wanders.' ,Will said. as he runs home.

-Back at Wills house.

"I'm home" ,Will said as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey will." ,Mrs. Stronghold said looking over to will as she was making supper.

"What kind of training were you doing?" Mr. Stronghold asked.

"Oh just gravity training." ,Will replied.

"Gravity!? How much gravity." ,Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold asked

"Just up to 65x." ,Will replied.

"Wow and how much stronger have you gotten?, Mr. Stronghold asked.

"Really strong, I even gotten faster" ,Will said as he got a glass of water but it breaks. "Sorry mom I don't know my own strength now I guess I need to get use to our gravity again." ,Will said.

"Yeah but you need to go take a shower you smell." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.


	13. Teaser chapter and save the Citizen

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney. (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-In Sky-high-

"Dude where were you yesterday?" ,Zach asked.

"I was training for a tournament" ,Will replied.

"A tournament? what kind of tournament?" ,Ethan asked.

"A Worlds Martial Arts Tournament." ,Will said.

"You mean The Worlds martial arts tournament? Dude that would be every new hero's dream just to go there and fight and your entering?" ,Zach asked.

"Yeah Gohan's entering also because his dad was the champion of it when he was a teen." ,Will replied.

"Really? Gohan's dad?" ,Layla asked.

"Yeah" ,Replied Will.

Mr. Boy comes walking in "Seats please. We have allot to cover this morning, starting with motorcycle side-car basics. Uh, except for you Mr. Stronghold. Would you gather your ear and come up here, please? I've got your new class schedule. Congratulations. You've been transferred to the Hero class. Oh, and by the way, if you should find yourself needing any hero support, I still do a little freelance. Ha! Ha!" ,Mr. Boy said doing some poses as will goes up to him and gets his new schedule.

"But what about them?" ,Will asked.

"We'll see you on the bus." ,Ethan said

"We'll hang at lunch." ,Zach said

"Right after you've dunked Ethan's head in the toilet." ,Magenta added.

"Well, you best not be late." Mr. Boy said. as Will walked off but stops.

"Just go already." ,Layla said. as he starts walking again.

-In Mr. Medulla's class.-

"Rays! From the silliness of the shrink ray, to the devastation of the death ray. These are the very Foundations of the Mad Science." ,Mr. Medulla said as Will walked up and knocked. "Yes? They told me you were coming. Unfortunately, all the lab partners are taken. I suppose I could pair you with my teaching assistant. Miss Grayson? My apologies." Mr. Medulla said as he looks over to Gwen and she give will a flirting smile. "Come on. Come on! Quickly, quickly, quickly." Mr Medulla said. as Will Quickly walked in but keeping his new speed at a low key and he accidental steps on his foot. "Feet! You stepped on my foot." ,Mr. Medulla.

-Few minutes later in class.-

Will was making a Ray. "Okay, hows that?" ,Will asked.

"Perfect... if your building a heat ray. You're supposed to be building a freeze ray." ,Gwen said to will.

"Okay, I have no idea that I'm doing." ,Will replied.

"Dreadful technique. You've confused rays with beams! D! Minus I'd give you an F, but that would mean having to see you in summer school." ,Mr. Medulla said to a student. as Gwen used her powers to make the freeze ray. "And what do we have hear?" ,Mr. Medulla asked

"Uh.. Well, I don't know. I didn't do it." ,Will said studdering

"Your far to modest, Mr. Stronghold." Mr. Medulla said as he picks up the freeze ray and freezes the student that failed. "Or perhaps not modest enough. "Miss Grayson, in the future, please allow the students to succeed, or fail, on there own." Mr. Medulla said. as he walks off.

"How did you do that?" ,Will asked.

"I'm a Techno path I can control technology with my mind." Gwen replied.

"Wow. All I can do id punch stuff." Will said.

"Yes he'll be the one on cereal boxes. Show me the justice in that." .Mr. Medulla added. "miss Fernandez, Kindly thaw out Mr. Hellman." ,Mr. Medulla said.

"That was Amazing." ,Will said

"So was what you did on the cafeteria." ,Gwen Added,

"Yeah. Once they start handing out grades for destruction of school property, I'll be in good shape." ,Will said.

"You know, I can totally help you out with all the science stuff." Gwen said.

"Yeah, you'd do that?" ,Asked will.

"Mm-hmm. I could be like your private tutor."

"Cool" ,Will replied.

"Mr. Son? What did you make?" ,Mr. Medulla asked.

"Well I made an energy blaster. Mr. Medulla." Gohan replied.

"Energy blaster huh?" ,Mr. Medulla said as he picks it up and puts it on his hand.

"But it's best if you do it outside." Gohan Added.

"Hmm? Why is that?" ,Asked Mr. Medulla.

"Because the energy from it can explode on contact. but I can actually handle it" ,Gohan said.

"Hmm lets see if you can." ,Mr. Medulla said as he uses it at Gohan but he blocks it with one hand as it exploded on contact on his hand. "Wow it's really powerful.

-In the cafeteria.-

"Guys! Guys! Over here." ,Will said. as his friends walk over.

"Will sitting with Gwen Grayson?" ,Magenta said.

"Man aims high. Gotta give him that." ,Zach said. but Penny clones herself to fill the seats.

"Sorry. All Full." ,Penny said. as Gohan shakes his head slowly.

"That's okay. Uh, I think I see an empty table over there. Come on guys." Layla said. as they walked away and Gohan got up from the table and walks with them and Layla looks over at him. "Your coming too Gohan why?" ,Layla asked.

"Because I can." ,Gohan replied. "And I'm not senseing anything good coming from Penny or Gwen." ,Gohan whispered to them.

"No Offense, Will. Were are not running a loser outreach program. Okay?" ,Penny said as her and her clones laughed.

"I'm sorry. Penny can be a little... ... full of her self." ,Gwen said to Will as she looks over at Penny. "Penny... sometimes you have to act nice..." ,Gwen whispered to Penny.

"I just don't want then to sit here." ,Penny whispered back.

"Okay." ,Gwen whispered back at a reply.

-In the hall.-

Layla was walking in the hall as Will catches up to her. "Layla! what's up? Hey, you smell nice." ,Will said

"Tecomaria capensis. Honeysuckle?" ,Layla asked as she pointed to it.

"Listen. About lunch..." ,Will said

"What about it?" Layla asked.

"At the table, Penny was being..." ,Will said

"Please it's no big deal." ,Said Layla.

"No it it, and... I feel bad, So let me make it up to you. Maybe tonight we can go to the paper Lantern?" ,Will asked.

"But you hate Chinese food." ,Layla replied.

"But you don't" ,Will Replied.

"Paper Lantern 8 O'clock." ,Layla replied

"Will!" ,Ethan Yelled but is grabbed my lash. NO, guys." Ethan said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Come on, buddy. Easy, guy's" ,Will said. as speed and lash let his go.

"Thanks, Will." ,Ethan said.

"All right." ,Will said.

"You Okay?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ethan replied and lash and speed tries to hide Zach's glowing.

"Zach too." ,Will said. as lash and speed moves and lets Zach out.

"Not so tough when my boy's around are you?" ,Zach said acting tough.

"You just think you're so bug and bad, huh, Stronghold?" ,Lash asked.

"No, I-I don't." ,Will said trying to back up.

"Please! Will will totally take you." ,Ethan said.

"You saw what happened to Warren?" ,Zach asked while trying to be tough.

"Watch it, Stronghold. That big mouth is gonna get you in trouble." ,Said Speed.

"I didn't say anything." ,Will tried to defend his-self.

"Why not settle this in P.E.?" ,Asked Lash.

"What?" ,Will asked.

"You're on. If will beats you in save the Citizen, lay off the sidekicks for the year." Ethan said.

"And if he looses, you can dunk Ethan in to toilet everyday till graduation." ,Zach said.

"Yeah! Huh?" ,Ethan replied

"You got your self a deal." ,said Lash.

"Wait, guys, guys" .Will said

"Bring it." ,Speed said.

"C- Come on! Guy's are you crazy?! No freshman ever won save the Citizen, and those guy's are undefeated!" Will Exclaimed.

"And you barely know how to use your powers!" ,Layla added and will looked over at her. "Sorry. Not helping." ,Layla replied.

"Actually Will some what know how to control his powers because he was training with me." ,Gohan said.

"Will, you have no choice. You can't let them dunk Ethan's head in the toilet. Not again. The dunking must end." ,Said Zach.

-In the Gym-

"5!, 4!," The students watching were shouting as two if the people trying to save the Citizen. "3!, 2!, 1!" They yelled again. as Lash and Speed Chest bumped.

"Uh! Hey, What's up?!" ,Lash and speed said. ad coach boomer blew the whistle.

"Ramirez! Hamilton! Your citizen has just need mulched because you failed to defeat your villains. Next round. Speed, Lash, you want to be Heroes or Villains." ,Coach boomer asked.

"Villains." ,Speed said.

"Yeah" ,Lash said.

"Ooh, there's a surprise. Who do you want to bean next?" ,Coach boomer asked.

_**(What a person wanted to see instead of Will and Warren it's now Gohan and Will)**_

"All right. We'll take little Stronghold and, uh, let's see.." ,Speed said

"and we pick Son!" ,Lash said and Will and Gohan walks up.

"Remember when we use to use real Citizens?" ,MR. Boy asked Medulla

"Yes. Yes." ,Mr. Medulla replied.

"Spiked hair, Stronghold you're the hero's. You have Three minutes to immobilize your opponents. and save the citizen! Set! Battle!" ,Coach boomer yelled.

Lash gets speed ready by acting like a spring. and speed back up into it and launches his-self like a pinball. and knocks Blows will away. and Gohan gets out of the way. and Lash stretches and wraps his arms around Gohan. "Ha! What now, Gohan?" ,Lash taunted

"This" ,Gohan said as he dissapeared leaving Lash clueless.

"Hey Coach, That's a Foul!" ,Lash yelled and Gohan reappears being lash.

"He didn't say anything about dissapearring now did he?" ,said Gohan as he knocks him to the floor. as Will gets up but speed knocks him down. but he gets back up and tires to run to the Citizen with his new speed but Speed was still faster and knocks will back. and lash gets back up and stretches and Gohan releases a Ki blast at lash but he dodges and the Ki blast is about to hit the coach but Gohan redirects it. "Sorry Coach!" ,Gohan yelled to Coach boomer. and Will gets back up but speed knocks him into a spin. but he jumps up and slams his fist into the floor making a shock-wave effect and knocks Lash and speed out of balance and slamming down to the ground. and Will ties Lash to the pole.

"No wait!" ,Lash plead. and speed is trying to punch Gohan with fast punches but Gohan dodges his fists.

"Will! Save the Citizen!." ,Gohan yelled to Will. as there was 40 second on the clock as he runs to save the citizen. as speed runs around Gohan but Gohan knocks sped away. as Will jumps and saves the citizen. as the crows yells in excitement.

"Time! Heroes win!" ,Coach Boomer yells. as Gohan runs over to Will.

"Great work Will!" ,Gohan Congratulated him.

"Thanks Gohan you too." ,Will replied.

"Speed, Lash, Hit the showers" ,Coach boomer yelled to Speed and Lash. as the crowd goes over to Will.

"Where's my boy?" ,Zach asked.

"Will! Will!" ,Ethan yelled as Will ties to look over to this and Gwen raises Wills arm.

"Woo!" ,Gwen Cheered.

**(Teaser chapter. Decided to go back to the movie part and no Saiyaman I really don't like the idea of the whole Saiyaman deal)**


	14. Teaser 2 and a broken promise

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-Over at the stronghold house.-

Mr. Stronghold is walking inside with Will. "I just can't believe you won save the Citizen as a freshman. That's never been don before! And you topped Mom's best score on the pinball machine? Get out of here!" ,Mr. Stronghold said. as him and Will walks into the kitchen.

"That is hilarious." ,Mrs. Stronghold said. and looks over at them. "There they are." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Gwen?" ,Will asked.

"Hey." ,Gwen said

"Ohm uh Dad, his is Gwen Grayson. Gwen Grayson, this is Dad." ,Will said introducing Gwen to his dad.

"Mr. Stronghold it's such an honor. I'm sorry to barge in like this." Gwen said shaking Mr. Strongholds hand.

"Oh, not at all. Will and I were just hangin'. Chillin'." ,Mr Stronghold said. as he put his arm around Will.

"Honey, Gwen is a Techno path, and she's offered to help Will with his science homework. And she's a senior." ,Mrs Stronghold said.

"We said we'd work on that anti-gravity stuff tomorrow, but something came up. is there Any chance we can do it tonight?" ,Gwen asked.

"Sure. Yeah." ,Will replied.

"On one condition, Gwen you join us for dinner" ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't intrude." ,Said Gwen.

"Oh, Yes, You can." ,Will said.

"You must." ,Said Mrs. Stronghold

"Okay well thanks." ,Gwen said.

"So should we get started?" ,Gwen asked.

"Certainly." ,Replied Will. as they both walked out.

"Well, she's gorgeous." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"And she fixed the disposal." ,Mrs. Stronghold added.

"Really?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked.

-Dinner as the Stronghold house.-

"So there we were, in the middle of nowhere, And she's like "I can;t change a tire! I can only change the weather!" I's like, "Can you at least make it stop raining?" ,Gwen said at they laughed.

-At the paper lantern.-

'Uh I'll give him a few more minutes." ,Layla said to her Waitress. as she looked at some flowers making then wilt.

-Back at the Stronghold house.-

"So, Gwen, do we know your parents?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Mm, I don't think so, Mrs. Stronghold. Dad went inactive a few years ago." ,Gwen said.

"Lets Mom do all the work now, huh?" ,Asked Mr. Stronghold.

""Mom passed away when I was a baby. So I did have an ulterior motive in coming her tonight. Will told you I'm the head of the homecoming committee?" ,Gwen asked.

"Uh, he most Certainly did not." Mr. Stronghold said.

"Well, I was wondering if you you'd consider attending the homecoming dance." ,Gwen said,

"We would like to chaperon" ,Said Mrs. Stronghold

"Sure." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"That's very nice, Mrs. Stronghold, but no we were hoping that you'd be the guests of honor. and receive the award. for the Heroes of the Year." ,Gwen said.

-back at the paper lantern.-

it's about closing time till Warren, "Still workin' on that?" ,Warren asked.

"Hey" ,Layla said.

"Hey." ,Said Warren

"We go to school together." ,Layla said.

"You're Stronghold's friend." ,Warren said,

"Yeah." ,Said Layla.

"Yeah. You want me to heat that up for you?" ,Warren asked.

"You're not suppose to use your powers outside of school." ,Layla said.

"I was just gonna stick it in the microwave." ,Warren replied.

"UN, I was supposed to be meeting Will here, but um... You want to sit down?." Layla asked.

"I think I can spare a minute."

-Back at the Stronghold house.-

They were looking though an old yearbook. "Oh, Look, hon. There's... What's his name? Kid with the gravity." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Lance, I think. Lance something." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Yeah" ,Mr. Stronghold replied.

"Oh my gosh, there's Boomer" .said Mrs. Stronghold

"He had a mullet?!" ,Will asked laughing,

"Oh, God." , Gwen said as she was about to turn the page but Mr. Stronghold stopped her.

"Oh, Whoa-whoa-whoa. Remember her? Hmm? She was a weird one." ,Mr. Stronghold said

"Oh, yeah Sue Tenny. Disappeared right before graduation." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Why is that?" Asked Will.

"No one ever really knew. Some say she was, uh, recruiting villains at the school. Others say she was smoking in the girl's room" ,Mrs. Stronghold replied.

"Nightmare. all right, now. Speaking of villains, there's one of the worst. Barron battle." Mr. Stronghold said.

"Warren's dad?" ,Will asked.

"Always swore he's have his revenge on me. And he totally stole the lead in Oklahoma." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"You have to stop caring about that." ,Will said.

"It's a long time ago." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Hon" ,Mrs. Stronghold replied.

"Don't want to talk about it!" ,Mr Stronghold said

"You deserved it." ,said Mrs. Stronghold. as Mr. Stronghold turned a page in the yearbook.

-Back at the Paper Lantern-

"Then there was this time in the first grade. You know how you grow Lima beans in school? Will could not figure out why mine grew so quickly. It was driving him crazy. So finally I took mercy on him and I told him about my powers, and we've been friends ever since." ,Layla said.

"Hmm. And what falling for him, was that before or after the Lima beans?" ,Warren asked.

"What? I'm not in love with Will Strong... Is it that obvious?" ,Layla asked,

"Yeah" ,Warren replied.

"Great." ,Replied Layla.

"So why don't toy tell him?" ,Warren asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask him to at homecoming, but there two problems. He like somebody else and she's perfect." ,Layla replied.

"Hmm, you know what I think? To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest rout to a heavy heart." ,Warren said,

"Wow. That is really deep" ,Layla said.

"Yeah. And your lucky numbers are... ...four, five and. I gotta go See you around, Hippie." ,Warren said as he was being yelled at by his boss.

-Back to Will and Gwen.-

Will was walking Gwen home. "You didn't have to walk me home." Gwen said.

"I did if I wanted to spend any time alone with you. And just so you know, I don't usually hang out all night with my mom and dad." ,Will replied.

"Your parents are great, Will. I'm so glad they're coming to homecoming. Now if I could only find someone to go with." ,Gwen said.

"You don't have a date for homecoming?" ,Will asked.

"Well, I've gotten a few offers, but... ... I Turned then down. I'm just waiting for the right guy." ,Gwen said.

"Oh." ,Will replied.

"You, Will?" ,Gwen said,

"Me?" ,Will asked as Gwen's dad opened the door.

"Oh, hi Daddy. Bye, Will." ,Gwen said as she walked in.

"Bye." Will said.

"You're not the boy with the six arms, are are you?" ,Gwen's dad asked.

"No, sir. Just two." ,Will replied.

"Well ,keep them to yourself." ,Gwen's dad said.

"Yes, sir. Good night sir." ,Will said. as he walks off but Gwen comes out and kisses his cheek and walks back in. as Will jumps into the air grabbing onto the top of a street light. "Yes! Woo!" ,He yelled as he spins on it and accidentally knocks it down. "Oh, Man! Okay Here you go." ,Will said as he propped it back up bit it falls down with a crash. "Oh!" ,Will said as he runs off.

-Some place.-

"Homecoming. The greatest collection of super teens ever gathered to dance under one roof, and then we shall have out revenge! There's only one thing we're missing" ,The Mysterious person moves the camera eye but it messes up.

"King Kamehamayhem's Surfboard?" The lackeys asks.

"Darn this joystick!" ,The Mysterious person said as he/ or she. moves the camera to the Pacifier

"Ah! Right, right The Pacifier. Hey, smooth move on the joystick." ,The Lackie said but gets chocked. "Ah! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" ,The Lackie said being choked.


	15. Before homecoming

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-The next morning.-

"Layla! You're not gonna believe what happened last night." ,Will said as he comes up to Layla. and she hands him a Fortune Cookie. "Oh. I love these." ,Will said as he took it and ate it but takes out the fortune. ""Your loyalties are clean when it comes to friend" Oh, God. Oh. Oh, I totally spaced. Uh... I'm sorry. I know you mist want to kill me." ,Will said apologizing.

"Actually, just the opposite. I have something to tell you." ,Layla replied.

"Yeah?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah, but you first." ,Layla replied.

"Okay. okay. It's about homecoming." ,Will said.

"Really? Me too." ,Replied Layla.

"I'm going with Gwen Grayson. Can you believe it? Me,a freshman, going with the most amazing girl at Sky High." ,Said Will.

"That's awesome!" ,Layla said.

"I know." ,Will said as the bus came by.

"Morning!" ,Ron said. as Will and Layla got on the bus.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot what's your news?" ,Will asked.

"I'm going too." ,Layla said.

"Really. Who with?" ,Asked will.

"Who with?" ,Layla asked back.

"Yeah, who asked you?" ,Will asked.

"Oh, Who asked me. Warren Peace." ,Layla replied.

-In the school.-

"Warren Peace? You can't be serious. Layla, the guy's a psycho. And he's my biggest enemy How could you go with him? When did you even start hanging out?" ,Will asked.

"Last night 8 o'clock Paper lantern." ,Layla said in a small angry tone.

-At lunch.-

"Hi, Warren." Layla said.

"Did I do or say anything last night to make you do this Okay?" ,Warren asked.

"Funny. You're never gonna believe what happened I was about to ask Will to home homecoming when, wouldn't you know it, I said I was going with you instead." ,Layla said.

"I don't remember that being the plan" ,Warren said.

"Hey. You did the history homework?" ,Magenta asked.

"What are you doin'?" ,Warren asked.

"Sitting." ,Magenta replied.

"No one sits here but me." ,Warren said,

"Mm-hmm." Layla replied to magenta's question.

"what'd you get for four? I wasn't sure if Tiger-man was, A) bitten by a radioactive tiger. or B) Bitten by a regular tiger, then exposed to radiation." ,Magenta asked. as Ethan and Zach walked up.

"Hey. Are we eating at Warrens table now?" ,Ethan asked sitting by Warren. "I feel extremely dangerous." ,Ethan said.

"Whoa. Whoa." ,said Warren. As Zach sits on the other side in front of Magenta.

"Is this guy bothering you, Magenta?" ,Zach asked pointing at Warren.

"Try the other way around. Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" Warren asked sarcastically And Ethan raised his hand. as Layla Give a fake laugh as she sees Will.

"Warren, are you crazy!" ,Layla said as will walked by looking at her. "Please, I promise. I'll make it as painless as possible." ,Layla said.

"So your not doin' this just 'cause you like me or anything. You're doin' it to get to Stronghold." ,Warren said,

"Yeah" ,Layla replied

"Then I'm in." ,Warren said with a smile but goes back to serious. "But I'm not renting a tux." Warren said as he got up and walks off.

"Hey, IF warren's not here, is this still the tough guy table?" ,Ethan asked.

-Outside.-

"Yeah homecoming is stupid." ,Zach said.

"So? I think I'll go." ,Magenta said.

"Yeah, me too" ,Zach said.

"What's up guys?" ,Will asked.

"What's up dude?" ,Zach asked.

"Hey." ,Magenta said.

"What's going on?" ,Will asked.

"Nothin'." ,Zach replied, as Gwen grabbed Will's hand.

"Only two days till you Mad Science midterm. I'm not going to rest until you can build a ray gun blindfolded." ,Gwen said. and Layla ran up to warren.

"Hey there, cutie. I was just thinking about you. I cannot wait until homecoming. I'm so excited. I finally..." ,Layla said as Will and Gwen walked by. and as soon as there gone warren burns her hand a bit "Ow." ,Layla said.

"Never call me cutie." ,Warren said.

-At wills House.-

"And is this the trigger?" ,Will asked as he was blindfolded.

"No, that's the fusion device." ,Gwen replied.

"Okay. Is...? What's this?" ,Will asked.

"That's my phone." ,Replied Gwen. as her phone rings. and Will takes off his blind fold.

"Well. Super-strong and psychic." ,Gwen replied. and answers her phone. "Hello? Wait, Penny, I can't understand you when you're all talking at once. Okay, better. Ethan? Oh, no Okay, hold on. Let me call you back." ,Gwen said.

"Hurry." ,Penny said on the other line.

"What's up?" ,Will asked.

"Problem with the homecoming decorations. Penny forgot to order the fog machine, so I might have to build one by myself. Think the committee could stop by?" ,Gwen asked.

"Ooh, I don't know because, uh, my parents are on a distress call call, and they won't be home till late. I'm not supposed to have anyone here." ,Will said.

"That's cool. I was hoping we could spent a little more time together, but... ...I guess I'll see you at school then. Good night, Will." ,Gwen said.

"U mm I... If it's... Um, of it's only a few people." ,Will said.

-Meanwhile an entire party is started at his house.-

"Brian! You're getting cheese all over the wall! Larry, do you have to be a two-ton rock right now? Please, just power down. Hey Guy's, guys, guys! Guys, the floor." ,Will said as he picked up the metal cooler. "Gwen! You said this is suppose to be the homecoming committee." ,Will said.

"This is the homecoming committee. Okay, Okay. so a few extra people showed up. But, Will, you're popular! That's what happens!" ,Gwen said

"Gwen, every kid in Hero class is here. Well, except Gohan. How am I gonna get this place cleaned up in time?" ,Will asked.

"Here, come with me." ,Gwen said. As she took Will into his room."Okay, so what's on your mind?" ,Gwen asked,

"My friends." ,Will replied.

"What about 'em? There all here. Oh. you mean the side kicks." ,Gwen said.

"I think I'm just gonna call Zach and Layla. Tell 'em to come over here because.." ,Will said.

"Will, you are such a nice guy. But, honestly, do you think they'd have fun? With this crowd? I mean, don't you think they'd feel a little Awkward.?" ,Gwen asked.

"No. I think they'd be okay." ,Will said.

"Trust me. They'd be miserable." ,Gwen said as she put her hand on Will's shoulder. As speed opened the door.

"Whoa! Sorry! Just looking' for a bucket!" ,Speed said as he closed the door.

"I wish there was somewhere we could be alone." ,Gwen said. As Layla was walking but stops at Wills house.

-In the sanctum.-

"Wow. This is incredible." ,Gwen said.

"Yup. When your spending your whole life kicking butt and taking names, I guess you make a lot of memories." ,Will said.

"Well, maybe we should make a few of out own." ,Gwen said. As she kissed Will and Speed took the pacifier.

-Back up at the party.-

Layla comes walking in. "What's she doing here? Isn't it past her bedtime?" ,Penny asked.

"Hey, Will Could you go get me a diet caffeine-free orange soda?" ,Gwen asked.

"Anything for you." Will said.

"Who invited a sidekick? Yeah, what's she doing here?" ,Penny asked.

"Leaving." ,Gwen said,

"Where's Will?" ,Layla asked.

"Honestly? Avoiding you. Look, Will knows you have a crush on him." ,Gwen said.

"He does?" ,Layla asked.

"Everyone does. Will's too nice to say he's not interested. Not that you can take a hint. I mean, Hello? He's going to homecoming with me. He threw a party and didn't invite you. You're just embarrassing him. You're just embarrassing yourself." ,Gwen said.

"Okay. I understand. And, um, when you see Will again, can you tell him that I never want to talk to him Again?" ,Layla asked.

"I'll give him the message." Gwen said.

"Layla." ,Will said as he stopped by Gwen with the soda. "Layla! Layla! Layla! Layla!." ,Will said. as she looks at will.

"Have fun with Gwen. You two deserve each other." ,Layla said as she left. and He walks over to Gwen.

"Gwen." ,Will said.

"Oh, thanks Will." ,Gwen said.

"What did you say to Layla?" ,Will asked.

"Nothing, I mean, I just told her the truth. You're a Hero, she's a sidekick. She was holding you back." ,Gwen said.

"What? Why would you do that? Layla's been my best friend since first grade." ,Will said.

"You've got new friends now, and I think that you need to figure out. whether you want to hang with us or with those losers. Come on. Let's go." ,Gwen said. as she grabbed Wills hand. but will pulls it away.

"No, forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you, not now or not to homecoming Might as well just find yourself a new date, Gwen." ,Will said.

You're dumping me? Whoa-whoa-whoa, let's get something straight, OK? You do not dump me! Not the night before the dance!" ,Gwen said.

"Sorry, Gwen. I, uh, just did. You're dumped! That's it. Everybody, out! Party's over!" ,Will said.

"Don't stop on out account." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Your father and I fly to Europe for two hours, and you throw a party?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Unbelievable." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he looked around the room. "When I reach the count of three, I want everybody our of this house!" ,Mr. Stronghold said and everyone ran out quickly "Son, I;m only going to ask you this..." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Dad, I swear, I didn't plan this." ,Will said.

"All right. That's good enough for me." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Steve, I have got half a mind not to let him come to homecoming." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"That's fine, I'm not going anyway." ,Will said.

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Your mom said she had "half a mind. Will, you have to go to the homecoming dance. We all have to because we're introducing the world to the Stronghold Three, the greatest family of superheroes ,mankind has ever know." ,Mr. Stronghold said. as they were doing the superman pose.

"Did something happen, Will?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." ,Will said.

"Well, we're gonna talk about it because... ...we promised Gwen we'd go to the dance. And when the Stronghold make a promise, son, that promise is kept." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"I promise you, Dad, I'm not going." ,Will said. As he walks into his room.

"Hello? Layla? Pick up, Layla. Pick up, pick up, pick up Fine, don't pick up. It's me. I'm going to the Paper Lantern. If you get this message, meet me there." ,Will said as he hung up the phone.

-At the Paper Lantern.-

"You said that?" ,One of the lady's beside Medulla said.

"True story." ,Medulla replied.

"You're so funny." ,One of the lady's beside Medulla said.

"I love life! Thanks, Boom, for inviting me." ,Medulla said.

"Ha-ha-ha." ,Boomer said sarcastically

"You'll like this one. It was the Spring of '98 ..." ,Medulla said

-Over to Will.-

"Layla. Layla, Just pick up. In case you didn't get my earlier messages, I'm at the Paper Lantern, and I..." ,Will said as his phone beeped. "Message box full" ,The phone said ad will hung it up.

"What are you doing here?" ,Warren asked.

"I'm, um, looking for Layla Do you know where she is?" ,Will asked.

"How should I know?" ,Warren asked.

"You're taking her to homecoming." ,Will said.

"Oh, yeah. Right." .Warren said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me ruining your night." ,Will said.

"Any why is that?" ,Warren asked.

"Because I'm not going." ,Will said.

"Hmm Well, that sucks. Because we're only going to make you jealous.' ,Warren said.

"Huh?" ,Will asked.

"Dude, you're stupid, She's totally into you." ,warren said.

"Not after tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if Layla or any of the other guys ever want to talk to me again." ,Will said.

"Yeah. you must of been a real jerk. Because no matter what I do I can't get 'em to atop taking to me." ,Warren said.

"Thanks." ,Will said.


	16. Homecoming surprise and fights

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-At the dance.-

"Hey, you want to dance?" ,Zach asked Magenta.

"No." ,Magenta replied.

"Me neither." ,Zach said.

"Hey there, Layla. you look like you could use a drink." ,Mr. boy said as he poured a drink.

"No, thanks" ,Layla said.

"On, don;t worry. The bubbles are just ginger ale." Mr. boy said as lash stretches his arm and hit the bottom on the cup spilling the punch on Mr. Boys shirt.

"Oops." ,Lash said as he did it on porpoise.

"The guy's as this school are jerks." ,Layla said. as Warren walks up.

"Thanks a lot." ,Warren said.

"I though you weren't gonna rent a tux." ,Layla said.

"It's my dad's. He doesn't have much use for in in solitary." .Warren said.

-In the sanctum.-

"We're taking off now, hon. Still time to change your mind and come with us." ,Mrs Stronghold said.

"Na, I don't think so. Mom, you ever feel like you messed something up so bad that you'll never be able to fix it?" ,Will asked his Mom.

"People make mistakes, Will. That's what high school's about. Heck, that's what life's about. The key is to learn from them." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"I hope my friends see it that way." ,Will said.

"If someone is a true friend you'd be surprised they can be" ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Thanks." ,Will replied.

"Do me a favor? Put this away for me. I caught your father sneaking it under his cape. He's convinced that everyone wants to reminisce with him." ,Said Mrs. Stronghold.

"I bet. Will do." ,Will replied.

"Love ya." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Have fun." ,Will said as Mrs. Stronghold walks out and will Opened the book looking through it. "That's Gwen? Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I gotta get to Sky High." ,Will said as he calls Ron.

-At homecoming.-

"Josie, wait. We can;s unveil the Stronghold three with out Will. It's just... it's just not the same." Mr. Stronghold said.

"Maybe we should fly home. And we really don't need another award." .Mr. Stronghold said as him and Mrs. Stronghold turns to walk out but has the spot lights turned to them.

"Welcome, Commander and Jet-stream! Good evening. First, a quick announcement, The owner of the blue cold fusion-powered jet pack, you left your lights on." ,Principle powers said. As Medulla quickly leaves.

"Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry." ,Medulla said.

"And now, please help me welcome the head of the homecoming committee, the girl who made all this possible, Gwen Grayson." ,Principle Powers said.

"Thank you, Principal Powers. and a very special thank you goes to out guests of honor and the recipients of our first-ever Hero of the Year award, the Commander and Jet Stream. And to mark this occasion, we've planned a special tribute to the most powerful super- being ever to walk the halls of Sky High. Me!" ,Gwen's formally know as Sue Tenny said as she made a quick costume change. as her Lackie walked by.

"Commander?" ,The Lackie said. as he takes out the Pacifier.

"Royal Pain is a girl?" ,The Commander asked.

"Yes, I'm a Girl, you idiot! How I ever lost to a fool like you I'll never know. Now prepare to be Pacified!." ,Royal Pain said.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that little toy gun of yours?." ,The Commander asked.

"My dear Commander, who said anything about killing you?" ,Royal pain said as she shot The Commander with the Pacifier.

"Ah!" ,The Commander yelled as he gets turned onto a baby and Jet-stream and she get hit with it and turns back into a baby and Mr. Boy Jumps and catches her.

"Josie! I've always..." ,Mr. Boy says as he gets hit with the ray.

"Rock-a-bye, Baby!" ,The Lackie said.

"What'd I miss?" ,Medulla asked as he gets hit. "Ah!" ,He said as everyone starts to run. as Speed, Penny, and Lash close all the exits locking every one in.

"Boomer! Get the kids out of here!" ,Yelled Principal Powers said as she gets hit.

"Hothead! Find an exit! Get as many people out as you can! I'll slow her down..!" ,Boomer yelled. as he gets hit. and Warren takes Layla and the others and throws a fire ball at an air vent. and they start crawling through it.

-Outside of Sky High.-

"Thanks again for the lift Ron. Now, if I'm not back in 30 Minutes..." ,Will said but get interrupted by Ron.

"Come in after you! Got it" ,Ron said.

"I was gonna say go get help." ,Will said.

"Right go get help. Got it! Now get in there." Ron said as Will busts through the bus door. and Ron opens it. "Sorry!" ,Ron yelled.

-Back in Sky High.-

"Where are we?" ,Layla asked.

"Hey warren how 'bout a torch?" ,Ethan asked.

"Unless if you want to get barbecued." ,Warren said.

"Ladies, if I may." ,Zach said. as he glows and goes up ahead.

"Then all the reindeer loved him." ,Magenta said.

"Way to glow, Zach." ,Ethan said.

"Thanks, man." ,Zach replied. as Will was running thorough the hall but stops and looks at the air vent and opens it. "Sup, kid?" ,Zach asked as he saw will.

-Outside.-

Ron sees another but back up to the school.

-Back inside.-

"You're never gonna believe this, Gwen..." ,Will said but is interrupted

"Is Royal Pain's daughter." ,Layla said.

"Yeah, and she..." ,Said will but gets interrupted again.

"Stole the Pacifier." ,Said Warren

"Right." ,Will said.

"She turned everybody into babies including your parents." ,Zach said.

"Okay. That I didn't know." ,Will said.

:This is even more than the great Will Stronghold can handle." ,Layla said.

"She's right. It's gonna take all of us." ,Will said.

"All of who? You and Warren? The rest of us are only sidekicks." ,Magenta said.

"Just because you have powers that doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it just makes you a jerk, Makes me a jerk. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." ,Will said.

"We get it, You've been a jerk." ,Layla said.

"Layla, in case my homecoming date kills me tonight. I just want you to know..." Will said but Layla kisses him just to shut him up.

"Isn't that sweet? I hate sweet!" ,Penny said.

'You guys are a part of this too? Why am I not surprised?" Will said.

"Go take care of Gwen We'll handle these clowns." ,Warren said.

"Go." ,Layla said. as Will ran though the Wall. and Zach and Magenta goes through the vent. as warren put his hands on fire and Speed runs past him and warren runs after him. and Penny copied herself. and start going after Layla as she runs and Ethan gets scared. and Lash grabs Ethan.

"Whoa!" Ethan said.

-In the gym.-

"While pushing down on the infant restraint, pinch the two straps together. Pinch, royal, pinch" ,The Lackie said.

"Pinch what? Restraint A or B?" ,Royal pain yelled.

"Now you just calm down. Lets go back to one." ,The Lackie said.

-Back at Lash and Ethan.-

"Ah!" ,Ethan said as he was slammed into the locker. and Lash goes to punch him but Ethan melts making lash punch the locker. and goes into the bathroom.

"Come back and fight!" ,Lash said as he ran after Ethan

-Over to Layla and Penny.-

"Come on, sidekick! You gonna fight back?" ,Penny asked.

"I don't believe in using powers for violence." ,Layla said.

"I don't Believe you have powers." , Penny said as her clones back flips to Layla. "Go, Penny! Beat Layla! Go, Penny! Beat Layla!" ,Penny said.

-Back to Ethan and Lash.-

"You Can't hide forever, Sidekick!" ,Lash said as he slams a stall door open and sees the toilet bubble up." ,No way." ,Lash said as Ethan kicks Lashes head in the toilet and flushes it.

"Sucks for you!" ,Ethan said. as lashed head was flushed.

-Outside.-

"Cootchie-cootchie-coo! I take you back, my dear Commander, to your senior year at Sky High, a time before anyone knew what a Techno-path was, So a brilliant but misunderstood girl named Sue Tenny was written off as a science geek and stuck in sidekick class. She hatched a plain so daring, so visionary, to start her own Super villain Academy and raise a generation of heroes from scratch as villains. But first she had to destroy the very institution that dared to spurn her genius! And now, so many years later, the plain is complete. My Only regret: That this maybe the finest super villain speech ever given, and you don't even know what I'm saying." ,Royal Pain said.

"But I do. Look. I'm sorry that my parents destroyed your mom. Now put my dad down." ,Will said.

"No one could defeat Royal Pain, When the Pacifier exploded, I wasn't destroyed. I was merely turned into a baby. Stitches took me away and raised me as his own daughter." ,Royal pain said

"Daddy's little girl." ,Stitches said.

"I told you never to call me that!." ,Royal Pain yelled at him. as Stitches went away "Lunatic. That's right Royal pain wasn't my mother. Royal Pain is me!" ,Royal pain said,

"Oh, my God. I made out with an old lady." ,Will said as Royal Pain flew to him and hits him into the school, Through the walls and into the gym.

-As Speed and Warren.-

"Yee-hoo!. Right here!" ,Speed said while taunting Warren and running but Gohan punches him in the head knocking speed out cold.

"Nice one Spiky hair." ,Warren said. as he gave him a high five.

"Could of done worse." ,Gohan replied.

-Back to Will and Royal Pain.-

Royal Pain was fighting Will and she tried to hit him but Will grabs her arm and swings her into the tables. as Will Runs to her and slams her from table to table. and throws her and runs after her to punch her but she punches him. away and walks over to him. as will goes to kick her but she stops him and slams him into the table.

-Back to Penny and Layla-

Penny was flipping over Layla. making her dodge and Penny hits her. "Big mistake." ,Layla said. as penny back up and Layla makes plants grow trapping Penny in it.

"But I though you were a sidekick!" ,Penny yelled.

"I am a sidekick." ,Layla said as she walks away.

"Don't leave us here to die! Royal Pain sabotages the anti-gravity device! The Whole school's gonna fall out of the sky! We only have 10 minutes!" ,Penny yelled.

-With the group.-

Layla unrolls a map of the school "Here's the anti-gravity room." ,Layla said.

"Didn't Royal pain seal off every route?" ,Ethan asked. as he points on the map "What about this Conduit?" ,Ethan asked.

"Right. You'd have to be a rat to fin in there." ,Zach said. as the all look over to Magenta.

"Oh great." ,Magenta said. "This is so stupid." ,Magenta said as she was crawling through the conduit.

Okay. Okay. you're doing great, Magenta. Looks great." ,Zach said as he watches Magenta. "Look at those cute little legs." ,Zach said to Ethan. "Okay, go about 10 feet. Yeah, there should be an opening on your right." ,Zach said.

"Gotcha!" ,Magenta replied.

"Find the access panel." ,Zach said.

"What?" ,Magenta asked.

"It leads to the generator." ,Zach said.

"I'm on it." ,Magenta replied.

-In the gym.-

Royal pain lifts up will and throws him. and fly's over to him but Will Double heal kicks her up sending her head into a disco ball. but Royal pain smashes it and lands.

"Will!" ,Layla yelled as Royal pain hits a button on her gauntlet and sends power to her left fist and punches will out the window. "No!" ,Layla yelled as Will was hurtling down to earth.

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me." ,Royal pain said.

"We'll see about that!" ,Layla said as she was about to go over to her but warren stops her. as Will comes flying up to the window.

"Huh?" ,Royal Pain gasped as she looked back at will.

"Surprised?" ,Will asked "So am I." ,Will said

"Your flying? That's impossible." ,Royal Pain said as will fly's up to her and lifts her up. and drops her to the ground. and slams to the ground and Will lands and punches her helm-ate to pieces. as is about to punch her but stops.

-Out side.-

Stitches got finished putting the babies into the but and closes the back wall and is about to get into the bus but stops in front of Ron. "There's only one person authorized to transport superheroes. And that's Ron Wilson, Bus driver. And I'm Ron Wilson. bus driver." ,Ron said as he kicks Stitches out of the bus.

-In the Generator room-

"I found the Generator... I think." ,Magenta said.

"Cut the wire connected to the scrambler." ,Zach said.

"What?" ,Magenta asked.

"The red one but the red wire!" ,Zach said.

"There's a lot of red wires down here." ,Magenta replied.

-Back in the Gym.-

Will runs up to Layla and hugs her. and Warren pats Will on the shoulder as Royal pain hits another button on her gauntlet.

-In the generator room.-

"Uh-oh." Magenta said as she was chewing on the wire. as the school starts to fall.

-In the Gym.-

"The Schools falling!" ,Layla yelled.

"Will! Come on!" ,Gohan yelled to Will as he transforms and fly's out the window and Will fallows him to the bottom of the school and catches it trying to stop it from falling.

-In the generator room.-

"Chew the wire!" ,Zach yelled.

-Outside.-

"All unpacked., and the movers didn't break a thing. Told you we didn't need that extra insurance." ,A man told his wife.

"No, I know." ,The woman replied. as the school is about to hit the house.

-In the school.

"Oh. no! It's all on you! Hold me Hold me!" ,Zach yelled. as Will and Gohan was still holding onto the school. and magenta chews through the wire. and the school slows down and stops.

-Out side.-

"Whoa, That could of been messy. Goodnight. "Will said. standing on the house with Gohan as they both fly back up into the air with the school on there hands.

-Back at the school as it's back up in the air.-

"Now what?" ,Layla said.

"Beats me." ,Will replied. as warren comes up with baby medulla.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance. It should only take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the Pacifier. Mr. Peace, would you mind carrying me back to the mad science lab?"

"Sure." ,Warren replied.

"And, Mr. Peace." ,Medulla said.

"Yeah?" ,Warren asked.

"Regrettably, I have made boom-boom." Medulla said as he grinned and the other stood back.

-In the School gym.-

"People, if you've already been DE-Pacified Please find your clothes, grab a baby and report to the science lab." ,Principal Powers Instructed.

"Mom? Dad? Guys? I just wanted to say sorry because this whole thing was my fault." ,Will said.

"Honey, you can't blame yourself." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"'Course not. How were you suppose to know your girlfriend was a psychopath?" ,Mr. Stronghold said. as Gohan was scratching the back of his head.

"No, that's not it. Um, you gave me one rule and I broke it. I took her into the sanctum, and that's how she got the Pacifier. The whole party was a trap." ,Will said.

"And so was homecoming, Will. We all fell into Royal pains trap, but you defeated her." ,Mr. Stronghold said as Gohan was slowly lowering his head.

"Um... yeah... about that I sensed she wasn't right and didn't say anything Sorry." ,Gohan said.

"It's alright." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Yeah and beside You an Will saved Sky High, and everyone in her." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Well, We didn't do it by ourselves." ,Will said.

"Excuse me. Steve? Josie? Even though it appears Gwen only came up with the award as away to lure you to the dance and your ultimate doom, Still it's inscribed, So..." ,Mr. Boy said

"I'd be honored to accept this "Hero of the Year" award But I'm afraid this doesn't belong to us." ,Mr. stronghold said.

"It belongs to them. The sidekicks. I mean, hero support." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie? Heroes. Oh, and Jonathan? what ever your teaching them, keep teaching them it." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

-In the detention room.-

"What a waste. I can't do anything more to help you. I'm not wonder Woman, you know." ,Principal Powers said as she walked out.

"I went through puberty twice... For this?" ,Gwen said.

-In the gym.-

"I have DE-Pacified all the babies and Gohan Could you do the Honors and Destroy this?" ,Medulla asked.

"No Problem.' ,Gohan said as he through it outside and blasts it with an energy wave destroying it.

"Let's boogie!" ,Medulla said.

"This is so sweet, I could Hurl." ,Zach said.

"Tell me about it. So you wanna dance?" ,Magenta asked Zach.

"Yes! I mean, yeah. Yeah." ,Zach replied as him and magenta went to dance.

"Compared to homecoming, the rest of the school months was pretty boring. Gwen and her gang got what they deserved. But now nobody wants to save the Citizen. Relax I'm just kidding. But they are getting to spend a lot of Quality time together. Oh, yeah, and Ron Wilson, bus driver, fell into a vat of toxic waste. He now works for the mayor, defending the city from giant robots. So in the end, my girlfriend became my arch-enemy and my arch-enemy became my best friend and my best friend became my girlfriend, But hey, that's high school for you... But, there still one thing missing.


	17. Welcome back to Earth Goku

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

-Next day.-

Will was training in the ship with the gravity up at 70 "I better try to go up in weights." ,Will said to himself as Mr. Stronghold knocks on the door.

"Will! how' is it going in there how much gravity are you doing?" ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"70 Times gravity!" ,Will said as he outs on some new weighted clothes going up to 40 lb.

"And how much weights did you put on?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked.

"40 pounds." ,Will Replied as he starts to train again.

"Alright but don't push your self to much" ,Mr. Stronghold told him.

"I won't dad." ,Will said. as Mr. Stronghold left as Will got to the ground and started to do push ups. and counts to 100. "I better train my reaction time." ,Will said as he uses his newly learned skill and throws an energy ball into the air dodging it as it goes around and around the gravity machine. "So far so good." ,Will said still dodging the energy ball. And he throws another one and throws it at the first energy ball as it dodged it and they both came up after him and he blocks it letting it blow up on contact as the smoke settles. "Wow a bit to much." ,Will said sitting down.

-Hours later with will-

Will is now training in 105 times gravity. "Woo man 105x gravity is harder then I though." Will said to himself but keeps training. just doing fast punches and kicks in the air. and he finishes for the moment in gravity. "Oh, man This is to much of a work out I better take a breather and get something to eat." ,Will said as he turns the gravity back to normal and walks down to the ships hull and goes into the kitchen in the ship and goes and gets him something to eat and drink.

-Gohan training Videl and Goten.-

"So is this the kind of training you wanted just the two of us?" ,Gohan asked.

"He-he yeah." ,Goten said while Gohan and him were running. but Videl comes by in her plain knocking then onto the ground.

"Guess our times up.." ,Gohan said. as Videl landed and Gohan and Goten go up to the side of the plain. as Videl jumps out with shorter hair.

"Hmm huh?" ,Goten wanders while cocking his head from side to side. "Hey Gohan who's the new girl?" ,Goten asked. as Videl walked up to them.

"It's time to continue my lesson." ,Videl said.

"Oh I give up... this girl business is complicated." ,Gohan said

-Hours of Videl training.-

"Ha-ha, look Gohan I'm higher then the trees." ,Said Videl

"Yeah, you soak this up like a sponge. Now we can work on the harder moves." ,Gohan said as Goten was flying fast past Gohan and Videl

"Oh yeah!" ,Goten said while laughing.

"So, how long does it take till I fly fly around like that?" ,Videl asked.

"Well it just depends on the person really." ,Gohan replied while running the back of his head.

"I won't stop till I fly like him." ,Videl said.

"Uh h, ah Hold on just a second." ,Gohan said as he fly's up to Goten and Goten stops. "Hey bro, try to slow it down while Videl's here wotcha?" ,Gohan asked Goten.

"But how come?"" ,Goten asked.

"Just do it for me okay?" ,Gohan asked as he slowly floats back down.

"Problem?" ,Videl asked.

"No, just gave him a little advice. " ,Gohan said as Videl floats down landing on the ground.

"It's break time" ,Said Videl as she sat down. "Listen, I'd rather you not tell my dad I've been having flying lessons. I want it to be a surprise at the Tournament. Okay?" ,Asked Videl.

"Sure. No worry I never run into him." ,Gohan said.

"And that's for good reason. If he knew I was hanging around at a boys house. Well, I know exactly what he would say "Why I forbid it it you find about who's stronger then I am and maybe I'll con-ceder it." He says it 'cause there aren't any boys like that. I mean he saved the whole world with his strength. Your a pretty tough guy Gohan. But you can hardly say something like that." ,Videl said.

"Hahaha Videl has your dad ever let you have practice matches with him?" ,Gohan asked.

"Come on are you kidding he's the world champion he'd tear me apart. Dad doesn't even let me watch him train now it's all a secret." ,Videl replied.

"Yeah no wander he doesn't want Videl to know she's even stronger then he is." ,Gohan said in his mind. "So, uh, would en extreme unlikely chance say beats your father you think you'd freak out?" ,Gohan asked

"I wish he'd loose his fame had gone to his head. I know mom's been gone for a while but that doesn't mean he can go flouncing with these silly Woman. If he got beat they'd dissapears" Videl replied.

"Perfect now I can beat her dad with out feeling guilty" ,Gohan said in his mind. as Videl gets up.

"Unfortunately, that'll never happen my dad's too strong for his own good. Now, I've got a question. Who taught you these martial arts?" ,Videl asked.

"Well, first someone named piccolo, and then my dad." Gohan replied.

"So, if your dad know a few fighting techniques. Home you never introduced him to me?" ,Videl asked.

"My dad's not with us." ,Gohan replied as Goten landed beside him

"But he's going to be soon a lady is bringing from the dead So, he can play at the big Tournament." ,Goten said.

"Huh? What?" Back from the dead? what lady? what do you mean?" ,Videl asked.

"Clamp it Goten! your not suppose to talk about that!" ,Gohan yelled. as Goten held his mouth closed.

"Oh, I get it. your parents are now divorced, and he's with a new woman and she's bringing him to the Tournament so he can fight and win money. Is that right?" ,Videl asked.

"Hmm? Hnn" ,Gohan said.

"Oh, yeah seems we both have trouble with parents." ,Videl said,

"I guess" ,Gohan replied.

"All the more reason we have to work together." ,Videl said.

-Later that night.-

"Hey you servant guy! has Videl come in yet?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"Not yet sir. The mistress is still out she said she has erans to run." ,The Servant said.

"Grrrrr Er-ans my foot! She's probably with a boy right now!" ,Mr. Satan said.

-The next day.-

The days roll on and Videl Long training sessions are starting to pay off. "Ah!" ,Goten yelled.

"Sorry about that Goten." ,Videl said while laughing and flying at her top speed.

"Videl is really something special. She's nearly mastered flying in just 10 days. Of practice." ,Gohan said in his mind. as Videl flew up to him and Goten. and lands on the ground in front of them. "Guess that does it Videl you graduated flying school." ,Gohan said.

"Thanks, a lot Gohan now I can go home and finally finish off my training in time for the Tournament." ,Videl said.

"Yeah me too." ,Gohan said.

"Well I'm off. Hey, wow I bet I can fly home this way." Videl said.

"Yup" ,Gohan replied. as Videl floated up in the air.

"Goodbye boys I'll see you at the big match." ,Videl said as she flew off.

"Goodbye Videl!" ,Gohan said waving to her.

"Bye, Finally she's gone" ,Goten said.

"Hey, she's not so bad. But yeah now that's it's just the two of us. We can start out real training sessions together." ,Gohan said.

"Yeah." ,Goten replied.

"Let's go." ,Gohan said as he started running. and him and Goten took off.

-At capsule Corp.-

The World Martial Arts Tournament days away. and fighters all over the world. Are entering there final stretch in there training.

-In the gravity room-

Vegeta was training in the gravity throwing rapid punches.

There are Vegeta "9001, 9002, 9003, 9004" Trunks said as Vegeta gasped and look at him.

-At the look out.-

There is piccolo. "Hmm" ,Piccolo growled floating up meditating. "Hrrrrrrr arr" Piccolo said as Mr. Popo and Dende came running out.

"The Floor is shaking" ,Mr. Popo said. as he was looking around and Piccolo stops and floats back down.

-At Roshi's island-

Krillin was floating kicking in the air.

Even Krillin.

Android 18 and Marron was watching Krillin. "My family's watching Okay Krillin look tough." ,Krillin said to himself. as he got back to kicking.

-In the gym in Satan city.-

And there even Videl.

Videl was kicking a punching bag. "She's been at it for an hour." ,One guy said.

"Man I wish I had that kind of power." the other guy said as Videl gave the punching back a few final kicks as breaks it letting the sand fall out.

"Woo" Videl said as she wiped her face with a towel as the guy gasped at the punching bag. "Would you put another one up?" ,Videl asked. as she walked out.

"Uh yeah." ,One guy said with a shaky voice.

-In Mr. Satan's room.-

"Hey, daddy" ,Videl said

"Oh, hello Videl." ,Mr. Satan replied

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" ,Videl asked.

"There is no need for it they should probably send the prize metal to my mail box." ,Mr. Satan said while laughing.

-At Gohan and Goten-

Gohan and Goten were training. Gohan was kicking and punching at Goten. But Goten was blocking his every hit. as Goten transformed into a super Saiyans and started throwing punches at Gohan. But Gohan was blocking his punches and he transforms. As they bother were training blow for blow. But Gohan gets the better edge and hits Goten down to the ground as Goten goes back to normal breathing hard. "No fair is hard as I try I still can't beat you." ,Goten said

"Hey I have been doing this a lot longer then you have little guy." ,Gohan said as he lay-ed down beside Goten "But those were some nice moves. You pulled." ,Gohan said.

"Do you really thing our father is going to be there?" ,Goten asked.

"I guess it going to be the first time to see him isn't it? You nervous?" ,Gohan asked back.

"Yeah." ,Replied Goten.

-At the Stronghold house.-

Will has done some last minute training stopping at 140x Gravity. "Woo-Man time to stop now. and get ready for the Tournament." ,Will said to himself. As he got out of the ship and puts it back in it's capsule form. and picked it up and walked inside. his house and got cleaned up and dressed. "Mom, Dad, we better get going. to Gohan's.

"Okay, Will. We'll be down in just a second." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he walked down stairs with Mrs. Stronghold. as Layla walked in along with Zach.

"Where ready also" ,Layla said.

"Alright lets get going." ,Mrs. Stronghold said. as they all waked out and locked the door as they gone to Gohan's. and Gohan took them to Bulma's.

-Mean while on Grand Kai's planet.-

Baba came floating up to King Kai and stops beside him. "The arrangements have been made. Is Goku ready for his grand re-entrance?" ,Baba asked King Kai.

"He's up there Goku has finished his training a few days ago. Now he's training his mind with intense meditation." ,King Kai replied.

-Over at Goku on the top of a mountain.-

Goku was sitting on the top of the mountain meditating.

-Back on earth-

"I have ridden galactic slugs faster then this vehicle." ,said Vegeta.

"Oh, hush." Bulma told Vegeta. As she looks back to Gohan. "So is Goku really going to show up?" ,Bulma asked.

"He'll be there I know it." ,Gohan replied.

"He-he Goku has never let us down before of course he'll be there." ,Master Roshi said.

"So Krillin I bet he'll recognize you with your silly hairdo." ,said Gohan.

"Hey it's stylish." ,Krillin said as Yamcha and the Ox king laughed.

"I just forgot how funny you guy's all are together." ,The Ox king said laughing. "Crack me up." ,The Ox kind said.

"Are you going to be competing too Yamcha?" ,Chi-Chi asked Yamcha.

"Me? No, I gave up fighting." ,Yamcha said.

"So listen Vegeta and this goes for you kids too. I think we all should agree not to turn into Super Saiyans. During the fights." ,said Gohan

"What for?" ,Vegeta asked.

"That's a good idea if you guy's transform there's a good chance. That they might recognize you from the broadcast to the cell games. And after that the journalist will pull all your named off the entry forms And uh h, then reporters will be all over my front yard." ,Bulma said.

"Yeah that would be bad." ,Gohan said.

"I don't see no problem if I see the journalist I'll just destroy them." ,Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta... will you behave yourself?" ,Asked Bulma.

"Fine it settled. There will be no super Saiyans transformations on the battles. Of course I'll still have the advantage." ,Vegeta said.

"That's okay with us dad." Said trunks.

"Yeah." Goten said.

"Alright. Thanks everyone" ,Gohan said.

"That's good news for me heck maybe I'll stand a chance. Hehehe you know fighting a super Saiyans is like trying to fight a steam roller with your hands tied." Krillin said while laughing.

"Pipe down!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, sorry." ,Krillin said.

"Ah, look guys I see the island where the Words Martial Arts Tournament is taking place." ,Bulma.

"He-he he it's game time" ,Krillin said while popping his knuckles.

-On Papaya island-

The gang were walking around looking around. "Ah geese look at all that stuff it's like a world fair." ,Krillin said looking around.

"You know I can't stand being around crowds." ,Bulma said. while looking around also.

"I wonder if Goku's here." ,Yamcha said as a crows was cheering and running over as the gang looked

"Oh look guys out hero the man who saved the world from cell because we were to weak remember?" ,Krillin asked sarcastically

"Do they really believe that? Mr. Satan" ,Bulma said.

"He sure does like to have ham it up does he?" ,Yamcha said

"You hear you know his daughter Gohan." ,Oolong said.

-At Mr. Satan's plain.-

Everyone was watching for him to come out. as he comes out of his plane. "Yeah! Yeah!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as his fans started cheering. "Yeah! Loyal fans a over the word wait no more. Your hero has arrived!" ,Mr. Satan yelled. as a reporter came up to him.

"Mr. Satan, Do you believe you' have any competition?" ,The Reporter asked.

"Ya! Ha! lets just say my chances of winning are 120%!" ,Mr. Satan said.

"We heard your daughter is also taking part. Videl what are you going to do if you have to fight your dad?" ,The other reporter asked her.

"I don't know I guess I'll punch" ,Videl said with her arms crossed.

"Hahaha! Don't be silly Videl!" ,Mr. Satan yelled

"He-he old fool still hasn't changed a bit." ,Yamcha said.

"Forget about him Yamcha I'd rather track down my dad." ,Gohan said.

"I don't sense Goku here. But someone else we know is." ,Master Roshi said.

"Huh? Look it's Mr. Piccolo" ,Goten said.

"Wow he showed up." ,Gohan said as he walked up to Piccolo. "Hello, Piccolo I don't suppose you seen my father yet." ,Gohan said

"Not yet. But, he'll be here" ,Piccolo said.

-Over to Chi-Chi.-

"Where could Goku be. Gosh maybe that weren't able to bring him back." ,Chi-Chi said as she looked around.

"I'll go comb the area." Krillin said.

"Yeah me too." ,said Yamcha as Goku and Baba appeared in.

"Hmm?" ,Everyone said as the turned back to see Goku

"Hey, I'm back." ,Goku said.

"Dad it's you." ,Gohan said.

"Goku." ,Said Piccolo.

"Whoa, pinch me." ,Krillin said.

"Ha-ha you guy's have changed a lot in 7 years. Gohan your Giant." ,Goku said.

"Hahaha." ,Gohan said. as Krillin was about to cry.

"Oh, Goku..." ,Chi-Chi said. with tears in her eyes. as Piccolo was as a part of a smile. and Goten was looking up at Goku.

"Welcome back to earth Goku." ,Master Roshi said.

"It's him." ,Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"Hahaha" ,Yamcha laughed a bit with tears in his eyes and Puar was floating from side to side giggling. As Vegeta, Trunks, and Android 18 was looking at Goku.

"Oh, wowza." ,Oolong said with tears in his eyes. and the Strongholds, and Layla and Zach were looking at Goku with awe in there eyes as they never seen a dead guy back on earth.

"Guys are you all going to stare at me all day?" ,Goku asked.

"Goku." Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Oolong and, Gohan said as they ran up to Goku and hugged him.

"Oh, sweetheart I missed you." ,Chi-Chi said. looking at Goku.

"I've missed you Chi-Chi." ,Goku said. "Hmm?" ,Goku said as he looks down to Goten as he hides behind Chi-Chi's legs.

"Goten, it's okay." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi." ,Goku said. as Goten peered out to see Goku.

"I-I'm Goten" ,Goten said introducing his self to Goku as Goku moves Oolong and Krillin and walks up.

"And I'm Goku, Hi." ,Goku said.

"Uh h, uh Daddy!" ,Goten yelled as he ran up to Goku. as Goku picks him up and sets Goten on his shoulder.

"Hey, Whoa there you are a strong one aren't ch a?." ,Goku said as him and Goten laughed. "Here ya go, do you wanna be an airplane?" ,Goku asked.

"Yeah!" ,Goten replied. as Baba comes up to him.

"He-hem Listen up Goku. Remember that you only have 24 hours that's all I can do." ,Baba said.

"Mm-hmm I know" ,Goku replied,

"I'll see you then." ,Baba said.

"Alright, Thank you Baba." ,Goku said. as she left.

"Hey. I think we should move on to the registration desk before it closes." ,Piccolo said.

-At the registration desk.-

"Next please." ,The guy said.

"Ah, yes another for the Jr, division." ,The other guy said.

"Uh, what's that mean?" ,Trunks asked.

"It's for fighters under the age of 15 years old." ,The guy replied.

"Oh, that's great there sticking us with the little kids Goten." ,Trunks said to Goten.

"Huh?" ,Goten asked.

"They changed it from the old Tournament. What a good idea." Bulma said.

"Thanks for the offer man but we'll take the adult section." ,Trunks said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. There's rules." ,The other guy said.

"But that's boring" ,Trunks said.

"Hehehe." ,Krillin laughed.

"Your attention please all competitors Come to the waiting area this is your last call." ,An announcer said through a megaphone.

"Now good luck Goku and Gohan, and Goten. I want you boys to the best that you can." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Yes." ,Gohan said.

Don't worry Chi-Chi I'm sure one of us is going to win." ,Goku said.

"It's going to be great to see dad fight again" ,Gohan said in his mind.

"See you in the finals." ,Trunks said to Goten.

"I'll be there." ,Goten replied.

"Now don't forget to cheer for your daddy okay?" ,Krillin asked Marron.

"Okay." ,Marron replied.

"H mph" ,Vegeta said as he started walking.

"Bye mom." ,Goten said waving to Chi-Chi.

"Bye" ,Chi-Chi said back

"Be careful Okay?" ,Bulma said.

"Break a leg." ,Oolong said.

"Careful Will." ,Mr. and Mrs, Stronghold said along with Zach and Layla . as Goku, 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Will walked off.

"So your Will huh?" ,Goku asked Will as the were walking.

"Mm-hmm." ,Will replied.

"Well I'm Goku." ,Goku said.

"I know My Dad told me about you and how you defeated King Piccolo and Piccolo, Jr." ,Will replied.

"He-he yeah. It was a tough one but now me and Piccolo are friend now but also still rivals. and I can sense that your also strong. Have you been training in gravity?" ,Goku asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" ,Will asked..

"Easy I also trained in gravity 10X on King Kai's planet. Then up to 100X Gravity while travailing up to planet Namek." ,Goku Replied.

"Wow, I only got to 140X gravity." ,Will said.

"Really?" ,Goku asked

"Yeah and I think my dad is a huge fan of yours." ,Will replied.

"Well i guess I'll have to meet him sometime." ,Goku said.

"I'm sure He'll be thrilled to meet you." ,Will replied.

"How long have you had your powers will?" ,Goku asked.

"I just got then during school almost destroyed the Cafeteria in the process." ,Will replied.

"Hahaha I guess you needed to lean how to control it and I can tell you used Kai before." ,Goku said.

"Huh? Will you didn't say you used it Kai before when did you use it?" ,Gohan asked.

"When I was training in gravity after you shown me." ,Will replied.

"Wow, he learned faster then Videl." Gohan said to himself.

"How much weight do you have on?" ,Goku asked Will.

"Hmm 250 pounds." ,Will replied.

"Wow 250 pounds each?" ,Goku asked.

"Yeah all together that is 1250 pound." ,Will replied.


	18. Begining of the Tournament

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

People were showing off before the tournament. "Tell me where your from sir." ,A reporter asked a guy

"Satan City you know I'm one of the top students of Mr. Satan's gym he-he" ,The guy said.

-Mean while over to Videl.-

"Where could Gohan be" ,Videl asked herself as she was walking backwards looking for Gohan.

The Z Fighters were walking by as Videl spots Gohan with them.

"Goten, your dead father looks a lot like you." ,Trunks said as he looks at Goten.

"You sure?",Goten asked as he looked over to Goku.

"But then he said were were disqualified because we both touched the ceiling" ,Goku said as he was telling the story about when he was fighting Pikkon in the other world Tournament.

"I don't think he looks all that tough. I bet my father could beat him with no sweat." ,Trunks said.

"But my brother said that dad was the strongest in the whole universe." ,Goten told Trunks.

"So what's with the hair? I though you were naturally." ,Goku said to Krillin

"Oh, no i just kept it well waxed I could of sworn I told you that." ,Krillin said.

"Then why'd you stop doing it? I mean you don't look like Krillin anymore." ,Goku said.

"I guess love makes ya change somethings." ,Krillin said. as Goku looks up to 18.

"Whoa, watch out everyone Android 18 is here." ,Goku said. as 18 stopped and looked over to him.

"Look he noticed. How cute." 18 said. sarcastically

"Someone please tell me she's still not terrorizing the planet." ,Goku said.

"Well, actually uh, Goku 18 and I have gotten married." ,Krillin said while blushing.

"Uh h, you mean you live in the same house as her?" ,Goku asked.

"He-he that's all part of it we even has a kid together." ,Krillin replied still blushing.

"What! uh! B-but how?" ,Goku asked in shock.

"Spare me." 18 said. as she walked off.

"How do Androids have babied?" ,Goku asked Krillin

"As it so happens she started out as a human being, Dr. Gero just remodeled her a little bit." ,Krillin told Goku.

"Oh, okay. Then Congratulations." ,Goku said.

"Thank you." ,Krillin said.

"Hey, Gohan." ,Videl said as she stopped behind him.

"Oh, Hey Videl have you perfected your flying moves?" ,Gohan asked Videl.

"Now I'm twice as fast." ,Videl said as she floated up into the air. "Come on." ,Videl said as she flew off. as Gohan takes off with her. as Gohan kept up with her but she flew a bit faster. and they both land. "See, I won't hold anything back." ,Videl said.

"I am impressed." ,Gohan said.

"All contestants for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Please come to the Warm up previlian. Preliminary will start with or with out you." ,A Person over the Intercom said.

"Oh, we better hurry over there." ,Videl said as she grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Yeah we better." ,Gohan said while blushing. as they both walked off together.

-At the Z Fighters.-

A Reporter turned to face them. "Hi where are you from?" ,She asked as Piccolo and Vegeta walked past them. "Hey, Look Don't those two look familiar?" ,She asked her cameraman.

"From where." ,He asked.

"I'm not quite sure." ,She Replied. as she looks over to Goku, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Will. "Hello there." ,She said to them as she walks up to them. "Can you tell us where your from?" ,She asked.

"Who? Me? Um, I'm dead just back for the day." ,Goku said as he was pointing up to his Halo. as the reporter and cameraman looked up to the sky.

"Uh h, Hahaha that's very funny." ,She said as she laughed.

"No Ma'am it's not a joke." ,Goku said as the Cameraman looked at Goku Halo.

"Alright... Uh tell us where you got that head accessory it's fabulous." ,She said pointing up at his Halo. as Piccolo peered over to them.

"What? Oh, this? It's not an accessory you see when you die." ,Goku said as piccolo used an invisible eye beam and blew up the cameraman's camera. "Well, I see that Piccolo hasn't changed." ,Goku said. as him and the others walked off.

"Fool what have you done to our camera? that has an entire day of brown-nosing" ,She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I promise this never happened before." The camera guy said.

"Hurry please. the locker room are right this way. the preliminaries is about to begin you must hurry up quick." ,The Monk said.

Vegeta closes opens his locker. "Gee i can;t believe they won't let me fight with grownups." ,Trunks said.

"Aw w you'll get the chance trunks." ,Krillin said as he was tying his shoes looking at the Mr. Satan poster "But I wanna know which one up us gets to fight Mr. Satan. it sure would be nice to finally throw that goof ball off his high horse." ,Krillin said. as some girls had hearts in there eyes getting an autograph from some fighter.

"Next." ,The fighter said. as girls were trying to get his Autograph. 'One at a time ladies. You'll all get your turn." ,He said.

-Over to Piccolo-

Two monks were standing in front of Piccolo. "Sir is there anything we can do for you? your looking a tad green." ,The first monk said.

"Go away! I always look like this" ,Piccolo yelled as he was blushing.

"Sorry." ,Both of the monks ran away. as Gohan was walking up to him.

"No girls I'm leaving." ,The guy signing the Autographs said as he was running while the girls were chasing after him.

-Over to Goku and Goten.-

"Where ready" ,trunks said.

"Sorry it it took so long." ,Krillin said as his group was walking over to them.

"No, Problem you guys. Goten and I were just having some play time." ,Goku said as he got up. So, Let's go." ,Goku said as they all walked.

Goten and Trunks were running together down the hall to out side where the fighters were training.. "Whoa.' ,Trunks said as he stopped with Goten.

"Now this is a crowd." ,Krillin said.

"Are all these people competing?" ,Gohan asked.

"I say we wipe the all out now." ,Vegeta said.

The announcer recognized Goku and Krillin. "Huh? Is that? Yeah." ,He said as he walked over to them. "It's you!" ,He shouted and Goku and Krillin looks over to him.

"Hey." ,Goku and Krillin said in unison. smiling at him.

"Wow, and here I started to think that I'd never see you guys again. I mean how long has it been? You come out the compete in the world championship in ages," ,He said as we leaned in to Goku. "But, hey tell me something it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat cell right? Come on I know it was you. Listen I can't tell you how glad I am glad to see you here these last few Tournament has been Capital B. Boring Huh?" The announcer said as he looks at the others. "Is all of them here with you too?" ,He asked.

"Yeah you can say that." ,Goku said.

"Great even better so you guys think you can get through the fights with out blowing up the ring this time?" ,The Announcer asked.

"We'll try." ,Piccolo replied.

"That's the exact kind of attitude the Tournament has been lacking. You haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?" ,He asked.

"Well actually I have been dead ever since my fight with cell. but they let me come back for the day to compete." ,Goku replied as the announcer was confused.

"Uh... Well then that's weird but hey with all the thing I seen you do would be dumb to be doubting you, Am I right Goku?" ,The Announcer asked.

"Good at least one person know how great my dad is" ,Gohan said to himself.

"Well i have business to take care of now. but good luck to all of you. I'm expecting a super show. see you ring side." ,The Announcer said. as there was cheering.

"Yeah! Line up if you want an autograph from the greatest fighter ever 'cause I'm not charging for the first 50! Ya ha-ha!" ,Mr. Satan yelled holding two Victory signs. as his fans were cheering.

"Huh people would cheer for a gold fish if you put a championship belt on him.' ,Krillin said. and Goku and Gohan laughed. "here we go." ,Krillin said as they all started walking.

"Attention please. the prelims for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament begins 194 people have entered the adult Tournament but Unfortunately only 16 spots and by the rules defending champion Mr. Satan is automatically qualified. If you do math that leaves 15 spots." ,The Preliminary announcer said.

"16 minus" ,Goku said. trying to do the math.

"To insure fairness we'll select the Finalists in the way of punching strength. The 15 people with the highest scores on the machine will be the 15 spots." ,He said.

"punching machine? Hmm well that's a new one." Krillin said. as the monks were bringing out the machine.

"Now to test out the new punching machine and give us a score to go by we ask the defending world champion. To make the first hit. Mr. Satan would you come on out please?" ,He asked As Mr. Satan walks out throwing off his cape and holding the belt up.

"Does anybody want this?!" Mr. Satan yelled. as most of the fighters were cheering.

"I can't decide what's worse him or his fans." ,Krillin said.

"How about both." ,Will said.

Mr. Satan came walking up to the punching machine. "Take a picture of this!" ,Mr. Satan yelled. as people were taking pictures on him as he was doing poses.

"This has to stop." Piccolo said in his mind as he invisible eye blasts all the camera. leaving everyone in shock

"Piccolo?" ,Gohan asked as he looked up at piccolo.

"The Ring is for fighters not publicity seekers. and I don't want you holding back either I want a good fight." ,Piccolo said.

"I see thank you." ,Gohan said.

"That pose would of made a great poster. Oh well I'll show the something." ,Mr. Satan said as he popped his knuckles and took his stance at the punching machine. "Satan punch!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he punched the machine as the radar shows 137.

"Incredible Mr. Satan just scored 137 points!" The Preliminary announcer yelled. as the Crowed cheered.

"Yeah, Incredible alright for a fixed machine probably." ,Will said whispers to Gohan.

Mr. Satan walked away but stops and turns "Good luck to all you fighters. I hope any of you can at least break 100 so we can have a descent match." .Mr. Satan said as he starts walking off again.

"All entries please form a line in front of the punching machine. After you have been assigned a number." ,The Preliminary announcer said,

"And Anyone who has entered the Jr. division please gather around by me." ,The old monk said.

"Well it seems like Mr. Satan is going to win again this year" ,A random fighter said.

"Okay kids good luck." ,Krillin said.

"Sure." ,Trunks said.

"Where Tein shouldn't he be showing up?" ,Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku I think he said him and Chiaotzu said that them both aren't coming back." ,Krillin said.

"Next up number 6." ,The Preliminary announcer said and 6 came up. and hits a 97. as more and more fighters came up to punch. "Next Please, No. 18." ,The Preliminary announcer said.

"Lookie there that girl pretty cute for a fighter." .One fighter said,

"Yeah I bet she'll score a 13" The other fighter said. as 18 went up to the punching machine. as she walks up to the machine

"Now 18 remember to take it easy." ,Krillin whispers to 18.

"I know." ,18 replied as she hit and scores a 774.

"774!" ,The Preliminary announcer said loudly as the crows gasped. 'It seems to be out of order sorry about that" ,He said.

"Is that what you can taking it easy?" ,Krillin asked.

"I can't help it that all of them are weaklings." ,18 Replied.

"Okay Ma'am would you like to try again?" ,The Preliminary announcer asked, as 18 hits a 203 "203?" ,He was in shock as Krillin hits it, and scores 193 points and Goku hits it and scores 186 and Piccolo scores 210 points. "The pressure mechinesem seem s to be broken. See if you could fetch the other machine." .He asked the monk. as Vegeta comes up.

"Now stand aside" ,Vegeta said as he punches the machine but blows it up in the process. as the monk and the Preliminary Announcer's eyes were bugging out.

"Oh, wow." ,The monk said. leaving Goku to face palm

"So much for restraining." ,Gohan said.

"Whoa. I hope I don't have to fight Vegeta in the finals." ,Will said in his mind.

"Yeah Vegeta's not the kind to be taking lightly Me and him are also rivals he's determined to beat me." ,Goku said to Will.

"I'll take your word for it Mr. Goku." ,Will said

"Please you can just call me Goku." ,Said Goku

"Alright Goku." ,Will replied.

_**If your wondering why I skipped The Saiyaman parts it's because I don't really like Gohan's secret identity it seems a little too Ginyu force. In my opinion. And sorry for not too much of Will I promise there will be more in the Next saga of Gohan Goes to Sky High.**_


	19. Wills First Tournament

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney (Re-edited w/Spelling error's corrected)**

Last time on Gohan Goes to Sky High After Will has had his biggest fight in his school He has signed up for the World Tournament. Also hundreds of people has signed up for the Tournament Dreaming maybe. Just maybe They could clench the title of the World Champion but the path of many obstetrical First off there were 194 adults entries. And only 16 spots but one was already Guaranteed to the current holder of the Champion Belt Hercule. Who World most famous man to decide who would stay and who would go. A punching machine was brought in to measure the strength of the 15 strongest Hercule started the bidding with an impressive 137 at least it's seem impressive at the time. The Z Fighters stepped into the plate tried there best to conceal there ground breaking strength. But that's not all ways easy Then came Vegeta and we all know the restraint is not his specialty. Needless to say The Z Fighters have earned there places in there Tournament ring. But just might be a a while till the Competition. Can form enough words to announce it.

At the Preliminary ring everyone was still speechless as what Vegeta did to the machine. "Humph" ,Vegeta said as he walked off as people backed off.

"Break you buy right?" ,Gohan asked.

"I'm giving up that guy would turn me inside out." ,One fighter said as he walked away scared.

"Huh?" ,Videl said in shock.

"Nice Vegeta." ,Gohan said to Vegeta as Videl looks up at Gohan.

"Wait your not at least bit surprised? Didn't you see what he did to that machine?" ,Videl asked.

"Oh, Uh, I saw surprising." ,Gohan said.

"I don't understand it. It's like there all in this group together and they can all lift cars and buses. There all scoring in the 200's and my dad only got a 137." Videl said.

"Yeah how weird?" ,Gohan replied in a shaky voice.

"Um, Hello where experiencing a few Technical difficulties. but we should be getting a new machine out here pretty soon. so a stick around." ,The Preliminary announcer said.

"Hey, Vegeta I hear there there starting the Jr. Competition in a few minutes in the main arena You wanna go?" ,Goku asked Vegeta.

"Fine lets go. anythings better then this lame side show." ,Vegeta said as him, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and 18 walks off as people were backing away from them.

"Just look see how they walk? so tough." ,Videl said.

"Hello there." Goku said in his Cheery voice.

"Huh?" ,Videl asked

"So? your the girl I keep hearing about. Introduce her will ya?" ,Goku asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend Videl." ,Gohan said.

"Hehehe come on Gohan don't you mean to say girlfriend." ,Krillin said in a teasing voice.

"Your embarrassing me." ,Gohan said.

"well we don't want be late to see Trunks and Goten fight. It was nice meeting you Videl." ,Goku said as they walked off,

"Good luck Gohan." ,Krillin said in a teasing voice.

"Bye." ,Gohan said. as they walked away. "I wish they hurry up with that punching machine.' ,Gohan said as Videl looks over to him.

"You know them?" ,Videl asked.

"Sure the man wearing the orange uniform he's my dad." ,Gohan replied.

"What? I though your dad was with another woman." Videl said

"No, no just dead didn't you see the ring floating above his head?" ,Gohan asked Videl.

"Um, I think I need to lay-down" Videl said

-Mean while in the main arena.-

The Announcer walks on stage with microphone. "Heyyyyy all you crazy fans! Now first lets make sure you came to the right place. Does anyone here love Martial Arts!? then don't miss because you lend the only The World Martial Arts Tournament! First up the Jr. competition. We got 10 million Zeni for the winner and 5 Mill for the runner up and we also got something extra special for the Jr. Winner this year in fact it's so special makes me with I was a kid just for the chance you see folks the winner gets to fight with the legend himself the great Hercule!" ,The announcer yelled as the fans were cheering as he comes out.

"Yeah! Yaaa ha a!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he was running up to the stage as he jumps into the air and lands on the ground but slips and lands on his head and back as he war rolling around in pain. "It hurts my head I can't believe it." ,Mr. Satan said in pain.

"Are you okay Mr. Satan" ,The announcer asked as his fans stopped cheering looking at Mr. Satan. as he looks at his fans.

"It's okay come on." ,Mr. Satan said to himself and he stands back up like nothing ever happened. "I'm joking! Yeah! It's a joke." ,Mr. Satan yelled as his fans were cheering again and he had a big bump of the back of his head poking out from his Afro

"You have an amazing sense of humor Hercule." ,The Announcer said as he held the microphone to Mr. Satan

"Thanks you." Mr. Satan said

"Now before we get the Jr competition rolling we got a surprise treat for you Loyal fans. Ind I know your gonna love it." ,The Announcer said as a hot-air balloon comes up "7 years ago the world was left hanging in suspense the love transmission of the Cell games was violently interrupted. but we have now completed. An historic reenactment of that day for you all to see." ,The Announcer said as the hot-air balloon parks. and the crows cheers.

"Hey wait!" .Mr. Satan said but doesn't get his word through.

"This won't be pretty." ,Krillin said.

"You have got to burn that clip Immediately! I never signed off on this film!" ,Mr. Satan yelled.

"Come now don't be modest. Who want to see this movie!" ,The Announcer yelled to the audience as they all cheered. "Great! Then let's hear that World famous cheer!" ,The Announcer yelled.

"Wait, I can't. Oh, no." ,Mr. Satan said as the crows keeps cheering. "Yeah!" ,He yelled.

"That settles it. :let the cameras roll!" ,The announcer yelled. as the movie started playing.

The scene comes up at the stage of the reenactment of the Cell games. "Ha-ha!" ,The fake cell said

"Oh, your kidding." ,Krillin said.

"We will stop you Cell monster." The fake Goku said.

"That's me." ,Goku said with his head cocked to the side.

"Ha-ha it is I cell who instead will beat you." ,The Fake Cell said.

"Lets fight now." ,The fake Goku said as he got into fighting stance. as the did poorly skilled fighting moves while being suspended by wires.

"It's Sickening." ,Piccolo said.

"Oh, lighten up i think it's kinds of funny." ,Goku said.

"You gang of strangers were not hard but easy." ,The fake Cell said.

"Rats we have lost." ,The fake Goku said.

"Ha-ha-ha now that I have beaten you I will blow up the world." ,The fake Cell said

"Wait you haven't beaten me!" ,The Fake Hercule said as he came up in view.

"Uh, this if Embarrassing and they got me expression all wrong." ,Mr. Satan said in his mind as he was hiding his face but looking out.

"You look very strong. here is a fire ball." ,The fake cell said as he pushes a small button on the ground releasing a fake ball at him. "Ha-ha-ha" ,The Fake Cell laughed.

"Stop your laughing." ,The Fake Hercule said.

"But how did you?" ,The Fake Cell asked.

"Your useless tricks are stupid and useless." .The Fake Hercule said.

"Take my monster rays." The Fake Cell said ad he stepped on another button and released a fake beam.

"Ha nothing you do has scared me!" ,The Fake Hercule said.

"Oh, now but I am scared. Please will you forgive me?" ,The Fake Cell asked.

"No ha-ha how can I forgive and evil monster like you. You are a bad person and you do not want to change. Hiya. Take that." ,The Fake Hercule said as he was doing fake punches.

"Mr. Satan is great." The fake Goku said.

"I wish I were like him." ,The fake Vegeta said.

"I am beaten", The fake Cell said as he fakely blew up.

"Justice always wins." The Fake Hercule said giving the victory sign. and the movies ends.

The Z Fighters were speechless. "He-he well it was ridiculous and untrue bit it kept me entertained." ,Goku said.

"Say, Champ you are truly great. Hey Where'd you go?" , The Announcer asked.

"I-I'm finished." Mr. Satan said.

"That was great how you beat Cell." The Monk said.

"Don't say that!" ,Mr. Satan yelled at him.

The Crowd was still cheering.

-In the waiting hall.-

"What ch a buyin' with the money." ,Trunks asked Goten.

"Toy's I guess." ,Goten replied.

"Your such a toddler." ,Trunks said.

"What about you?" ,Goten asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm goin' to buy." ,Trunks replied.

"Yeah I guess when your families the richest in the world there are many toys you don't have."Goten said.

"He-he look at these kids one hit and I'll have them cryin'" ,Idasa said. as he stopped and looked at trunks.

"I can't decide." ,Trunks told Goten.

"Who are you fighting first Idasa?" ,His friend asked.

"Hehehe, look it's that kid over there." ,Idasa said as he was pointing at trunks.

"Whoa he's like puny." ,Idasa's other friend said.

"Maybe I'll just buy you a better looking hair cut." ,Trunks said.

"Hair what?" ,Goten asked.

"Hey, you half-pint you are going to be my first Victim I hope your wearing your diaper. Hahaha, you'll need the extra padding." ,Idasa said as he pounded his fists together and did a fake punch at Trunks. "Huh? Don't you flinch?" ,Idasa asked.

"Not from weaklings." ,Trunks said.

"What?" ,Idasa asked.

"You best walk away." ,Trunks said with a smirk.

"What! How dare you!" ,Idasa yelled. "Huh-uh you just sealed your fate shorty I'm going to beat you so hard you'll have a concussion." ,Idasa said.

"Sounds fun." ,Trunks said.

-Mean while at the arena.-

"Lets greet those fighters out here and begin the Jr. Competition!" ,The Announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

"It's amazing how much it changed crazy huh?" ,Krillin said.

"It looks like the ring is a bit bigger this year," ,Goku replied.

"Good, the bigger for better fighting." ,Piccolo said.

"Look Trunks and Goten." ,Krillin said as he was pointing down to them.

"Unlikely, the adult division there is no qualifying round all 35 of these young fighters are going to test there Might in the ring rules ate the same as the big league Who ever gives up, lands outside the ring, stays down for 10 counts or loose cautiousness will loose it all" ,The Announcer said.

"Go all the way Trunks!" ,Bulma yelled.

"Go sweetie!" ,Chi-Chi yelled to Goten.

"Like he know what sweetie is" ,Oolong said as a big woman sat beside him.

"This here will be absolutely for watching Idasa he's going to makes his mother so happy and wealthy." ,Idasa's mother laughed.

-Mean while at the adult Preliminary's-

"Oh, darn it's starting I was hoping this would be done now." ,Gohan said.

"It's fine, we'll see Goten when he advances." ,Videl said.

-Back at the arena.-

A few kids were fighting. Some win and some loose. "Oh, this is about as fun as watching wall paper dry." ,Krillin said in a bored tone. as the crows was cheering

-Back at the Preliminaries.-

"Sounds like there having fun I just hate missing fun." ,Gohan said.

-Back at the Jr. Tournament-

"Lets bring out the next pair. never we have the 8 year old trunks and 15 year old Idasa." ,The Announcer said as the both walked out.

"Yeah he's finally up." ,Goku said.

"Do your best! Oh, wait trunks' best might hurt someone. Do Okay!" ,Krillin yelled to trunks. as Trunks and Idasa walks up to the ring

"Are you ready to cry short stack?" ,Idasa asked Trunks.

"Please don't talk." ,Trunks replied as him and Idasa got on separate spots.

"Ha, you sure you don't wanna beg?" ,Idasa asked.

"Are you sure you want to live?" ,Trunks asked him back.

"Lets go!" ,The Announcer said.

"Come on you little short cake fight!" ,Idasa Yelled.

"Don't you worry you'll be feeling it soon enough." ,Trunks said as he sweeps Idasa off his feet and kicked him with barely any effort. Making him land face first on the ground as trunks walks off the ring. "Oops guess I shouldn't of kicked him so hard but at least he's quiet." ,Trunks said not caring.

"This boy is out cold Trunks advanced." ,The Announcer said as the crowd was shocked.

"Idasa!" ,His Mother yelled. as Bulma had a victory sign and sticking her tongue out at her.

"Oh, well it looks like it's not going to be any fun until Goten and Trunks fight." ,Krillin said.

"You sure did beat that boy fast Trunks." ,Goten said.

"You see now why I wanted to fight in the adult division." ,Trunks said.

The Jr. Competition is well underway, and only one real question remains. Who will be the champion Trunks or Goten? Don't miss the next Chapter of Gohan Goes to Sky High Tournament saga.


	20. Trunks VS Goten!

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney**

**(Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but I'm doing a bit of a bonus just this once Two Episodes of Dragon Ball Z And I "Might" Do Battle Of The Gods! in the story as soon as it comes out on DVD)**

Last time on Gohan Goes to Sky High The Worlds Martial Arts Championship is about to get underway careful not to break the punching meter. Goku and the others easily qualified for the Tournament but as usual stubborn Vegeta wasn't pulling any punches before the main attraction could begin the Jr. division championship. Was being held and Trunks found him facing a boy about twice his age. The match marked the rise and fall of the promising young karate fighter mostly the fall. The Jr. Division Championship. Continues will Goten fair as well as Trunks? Find out this time On "Gohan goes to Sky High Wills First Tournament!"

-In the Ring-

The entire crowd starts cheering loudly as a kid gets into his fighting stance but his opponent goes down crying at it hasn't even started yet as the boy tries to calm him down but his opponent punches him on the cheek knocking him out cold. as he keeps crying

"Lady's and Genital Men Unbelievable (For comedy affect: *Naruto comes walking into my room* "Believe it!" *And he walks out*) We have a knockout what a punch and he uses the old crybaby attack the oldest one in the book" ,The Announcer said as the knocked out boy was carried off and the other boy goes off. "Alright folks that was exciting but I bet you all are waiting for the next match. Am I right? Yeah baby sounds like a dandy. Here we go! We got Ekosa an expert 14 year old against Goten a 7 year old boy. Come on Folks lets hear it for these young warriors!" ,The Announcer said as the Crowd starts cheering as Ekosa and Goten comes walking out. "Here they come oh my gosh It's like David VS. Goliath. Ekosa has a full head over young Goten." ,The Announcer said.

"Hehehe you look nervous." ,Ekosa said tauntingly.

"Alright Goten Woohoo! Yeah!" ,Goku Yelled.

"Wow, He looks line a miniature you Goku" ,Krillin said.

"Awe what a little guy and handsome too" ,Goku said.

"Lady's and Genital Men The Match is about to begin!" ,The Announcer said.

"Small Fry! Tear him up Ekosa! Remember what happened to your brother! How no Mercy!" ,Idasa and Ekosa's Mom yelled.

"Goten! relax you'll do fine!" ,Chi-Chi Yelled.

"Eh that vulgar little pre-school tiny tot has no chance against my big strong Ekosa! Woohoo let him have it son!" ,Idasa and Ekosa's mom yells.

"Hey was that other big strong son that my little son knocked out cold earlier with one little kick!" ,Bulma said.

"Err So that little pipsqueak was your son well he got lucky! One Miracles enough one day!" ,Idasa and Ekosa's mom yells at Bulma

-Back in the ring-

"Whoa look at all these people" ,Goten said as he looks around.

"Enough to make you wanna run cryin' isn't is kid? Hehehe look I don't wanna embarrass you all these people for your sake I'm gonna end this quick kapeash?" ,Ekosa said.

"What oh my gosh Goten huh? remarkable he looks like Goku when he fought against Jackie Chun All those years ago I'll never forget it it was the best match that I have ever seen. There was no Jr. class back then but little Goku still made it to the finals the resemblance is uncanning if that's not Goku's son then I'm a monkey's uncle." ,The Announcer said to himself. "Alright folks are you ready!? Let the match Begin!" ,The Announcer yells as Goten bows and Ekosa takes his fighting stance.

"Come on Goten you can do it son!" ,Chi-Chi yells to Goten.

"Ekosa beat the Whoohaa out of him!" ,Idasa and Ekosa's mom yells.

-At Gohan Videl and Will-

"776 no wait error" ,The monk said.

"Hurry up we don't have all day!" ,One of the competitors said.

"I heard the name Goten Were missing your little brothers match." ,Videl said as Gohan looks back at her.

"Yeah bummer only if Vegeta never knocked the you know what out of that machine. Hey you there doing the repair what's up?" ,Gohan yelled.

"Hold on it takes time to re-calibrate the machine" ,The Monk said.

-In the waiting area-

A kid was training a bit together. "Hey what's the matter that's your friend fighting out there isn't it? don't you want to see his match? Don't you?" ,The Boy asked Trunks.

"Already know the results." ,Trunks replied

"Huh? Hey! He thinks his friends gonna win! Let's go see!" ,The boy said as him and his two friends goes running to watch.

-Back in the ring.-

"What's the matter kid you scared?" ,Ekosa said as he was punching the air. "Come on it ain't gonna hurt that bad." ,Ekosa said taunting Goten. as he was still punching the air and stops to pant

"Are you Okay?" ,Goten asked.

"Huh me? Yeah right kid give me a break Am I Okay? Man your asking for it!" ,Ekosa said. as he punches Goten but he stops it with one finger and he kicks but Goten blocks it.

"Hey, Stop fooling around come on lets be serious." ,Goten said

"Eh touche you know a little martial art's after all not bad for a pint side kid." ,Ekosa said.

-In the Audience-

"Ohhh look he's to scared to throw a punch at my Ekosa!" ,Idasa and Ekosa's mom said.

"I'll give him five minutes at the most and that's only if he's exteamly lucky", Bulma said.

"Knock him out Ekosa Knock that kids block off do you hear me!" ,Idasa and Ekosa's mom yells.

-back at the Ring-

Ekosa throws punches and kicks at Goten but Goten keeps blocking them all. "This is it this is no fun" ,Goten said as he punches Ekosa in the chin causing Ekosa to fall knocked out. As he bows and the Crowd cheers.

-Over at Goku's group-

"Yeah! Alright Goten!" ,Goku Cheered.

"What a cliff hanger." ,Krillin said.

-At the ring-

"Goodness gregarious what a punch he's out. Out cold Folks we have a winner over here! Let's here is for Goten" ,The Announcer yells to the Crowd.

-In the Audience-

Bulma was sticking out her tongue as Idasa and Ekosa's mom gets angry and turns right to Chi-Chi's fist as she's out cold and Chi-Chi dusts off her hands. "Come on who do you think tough him."

-In the waiting area.-

"Dude your friend knocked that guy out with one punch." ,The boy said running over to Trunks.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I told you he'd win." ,Trunks said.

-Back over to Gohan Videl and Will.-

"Hey Your little brother won Gohan he gets to go to the next round." ,Videl said.

"Hmm that kid never had a chance." ,Gohan said to himself.

"Hello don't you even care?" ,Videl said. as Gohan looks back at her.

"Yeah of course I do." ,Gohan said.

-Back at the ring-

"Lady's and Genital Men We seen this kid before it's Goten Vs Against Big Boomer Let's let the match Begin!" ,The Announcer said as Big Boomer starts running towards Goten. But Goten stops him and flicks him away and out of the ring. "Another victory for Goten! Alright what about this young man folks!" ,The Announcer yells.

Many fight goes by as Goten and Trunks advances. "Now the fight that you all have been waiting for! The Jr. Division championship between Eight years old Trunks and seven year old Goten! Which one of these fabulous fighters will win" ,The Announcer yells and Trunks and Goten walks up onto the ring.

"I bet being the world champion is gonna be fun" ,Trunks said.

"I'll defiantly tell you how it is." ,Goten replied.

"We seen each of these warriors Valiantly advance their ways to the finals but now one of them can be the world champion Which one of them will it be? Trunks or Goten?" ,The Announcer As Bulma and Chi-Chi were shouting cheering for there sons.

-In the audience-

"Yeah you both look like Champions!" ,The Ox King yelled to the both of them.

"I can't want to see a good fight this is gonna be awesome." Krillin said.

"Yeah defiantly." ,Goku replied.

-In the ring.-

"Outside the ring these two are friends. They usually fight in the woods together. Now they moved into a different place the world championship stage! that's amazing!" ,The Announcer yelled.

-Back at Gohan Videl and Will.-

"Gohan the Jr. Championship is about to start." ,Videl said.

"Huh? What's the hold up I can't Believe it?" ,Gohan asked as the monk finally got it.

"I got it." ,The monk said.

"Finally about time they got it working." ,Will said.

-In the ring.-

Goten and Trunks goes walking up to the center of the stage. as people on Opposite sides are cheering for them.

-In Mr. Satan's room.-

Mr. Satan was asleep in his room as a Monk walks in. "Sir excuse me. Mr. Satan please excuse me Mr. Satan. Sir!" ,The Monk yelled. as Mr. Satan wakes up. "Sorry I didn't know you were sleeping" ,The Monk said.

"Oh, I wasn't sleeping I fooled ya Huh? I actually was in Deep meditation. Even though I was showing though outward signs of sleeping I could still sense you coming down the hall and entering into my room how do you think about that?!." .Mr. Satan said laughing as he make it up.

"Sure that works for me but since you must already know why I'm here But just to let you know the Jr. Finals are about to start. a seven and eight year old boy has made it to the finals. They were fighting very impressively I though you would like to take a look." ,The Monk said.

"Watching two kids pound the heck out of each other sure. That sound fun besides I'm suppose to have an exhibition match with the winner." ,Mr. Satan said.

-Back at the ring-

The announcer jumps off the stage Ladies and Genital Men it is out great pleasure to present the final match between Jr. Worlds Martial Arts Tournament! ,The announcer yelled through his Mic as Trunks and Goten gets into fighting position.

"Just to let you know I am going to win understood? ,Trunks Said.

"Yeah I'm going for the win too" ,Goten Replied.

-At the entrance to the stage-

"Those two little tikes made it to the championship? These Tournament's aren't as competitive as they use to be." ,Mr. Satan said as he looks closely at Goten "I think I recognize little guy. Yes but I don't exactly remember where. And I never forget a face." ,Mr. Satan said as it clicks in a bit "Ahhhhh!... no wait I must be thinking of someone else." ,Mr Satan said.

-Back at the ring-

"Go boy's!" ,Chi-Chi Yelled.

"Let's see some action down there!" ,Bulma yelled also.

"Relax and have fun down there!" ,Goku yells to them.

"Looking sharp go for the gusto!" ,Krillin yelled.

The crowd starts cheering as Goten and Trunks lunges at each other. and bumps arms together and Trunks makes the first punch and Goten blocks and returns the punches. And Trunks blocks and they both knocks each other out of the way and they both jump into the air. as they start trading punches and kicks leaving the crowd speechless and looking up.

-In the Crowd-

"Yeah great" ,Krillin said as he was watching them. as Gohan, Videl, and Will. comes running up.

"Wow there really going at it." ,Gohan said as he runs up the steps to the others. "Hey Dad, Hey Krillin we finally finishes the qualifying test." ,Gohan said. as Krillin and Goku were teasing Gohan.

-Back at the fight-

Trunks and Goten punches each other in the cheek.

-Back at the crowd-

"Wow look at them go" ,Goku said.

-Back at the fight-

Goten tries to hit Trunks but he dissapears as Trunks tries to hit Goten but Goten dissapears. As Goten Flies towards Trunks and punches at him as he blocks and returns the punches back. Leaving the Crowd still speechless as they kept punching and kicking at each other. as Trunks Punches Goten and Goten tries to return the punch but Trunks moves out of the way.

-Back at the Crowd-

"Fantastic you guys! Wow keeps it up!" ,Gohan said.

-Back at the fight-

Goten and Trunks lands on the ground as They both lunge at each other and Goten Throws a punch but Trunks dissapears in an After image. leaving Goten to stumble and Trunks goes for a right hook punch at Goten but he quickly dodges out of the way as Trunks Appears behind Goten and kicks him in the back. "Ahhhhh!"

"Goten stop!" ,Chi-Chi yells to him as he stops in mid air. and lands on the ring and lunges at Trunks as head butts him. sending Trunks flying a bit as he punches Trunks and trunks returns punches at him as the keeps trading blow for blow. And Goten Goes for a punch but Trunks Jumps into the air. And Goten comes up behind him and gets him into a strangle hold. as trunks gets out of the strangle hold and elbows Goten in the cheek sending him flying at he appears behind Goten and kicks him to the ring. as He strikes downwards for extra momentum but Goten stops and lunges where Trunks it going to the other side as trunks touches down and lunges at each other and punches each other in the cheek. and Trunks goes for another punch but Goten blocks it and they go back to trading blows. as they both start floating back up into the air still leaving the crowd shocked.

-Over in the crowd where Mr. and Mrs. stronghold was sitting with Layla and Zach-

"Whoa those kids sure can fight..." ,Mr. Stronghold said as they were watching them.

"Yeah they make our fighting look like child's play." ,Mrs. Stronghold replied.

"Maybe we should keep fighting just to keep up with them." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"This is Awesome!" ,Zach yelled. while watching them fight.

-Back at the fight-

Goten and trunks were still trading blow for blow while floating up into the air. as they make a hard hit and splits apart from each other. and they land back onto the ring and gets back into fighting position.

-Back to Mr. Satan.-

"Th-This just isn't happening. What are they?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

-Back to the crown-

"Wow Goten and Trunks are more powerful them most of the adult fighters here." ,Videl said.

"Those two are really tearing it up they'll be stronger then us soon if we don't watch it." ,Goku said.

"I know" ,Gohan replied

"Alright looking good Trunks you two Goten!" ,Krillin yelled.

"More! We want more!" ,A random guy started as the crowd started to cheer.

-Back at the ring-

"Yes! Yes! Lady's and Genital Men have you ever seen any thing like it the Worlds Martial Art's championship continues! Who will be the Jr. Championship winner will it be 8 year old Trunks or 7 year old Goten! it seems like it could go either way at this point what a match!" The announcer yells.

Goten and Trunks lunges at each other again and bumps arms again as they both start punching again and splits apart while back flipping in the air. and lunges at each other again and punches each other in the cheek again.

-Back at Mr. Satan-

"This isn't happening Who are they!?" ,Mr. Satan said in a scared voice.

-Back to the fight-

Goten and Trunks goes back at it again trading punches and kicks at each other. And goes back away from each other. And lands back on the ground in a fighting stance.

"Whoa oho I can't believe it this is the match I've been waiting for all these years just as I was starting to give up hope it came it's too good to be true. This is only the Jr. Division!" ,The announcer yells to himself.

-Back in the Stands-

"Check those two out starring each other down in classic stance I love it." Krillin said.

"There really doing well that's for sure." ,Goku said.

"Awesome way better then expected this match could get really interesting" ,Krillin said.

-Back at this fight-

"Pretty impressive somehow you managed to get allot stronger the last time we fought. ",Trunks said to Goten.

"Ha-ha gee thanks Trunks I owe it all the Gohan though he's the one who had been training me all this time." ,Goten replied.

"He did good but not good enough try this" ,Trunks said.

"Huh?" ,Goten asked. as trunks pulls his arms back and charges an energy blast in his hands.

-Back at the stands-

"Oh no this place it way to crowded to be firing energy blasts" ,Gohan gasped.

"He could really hurt someone" ,Krillin replied.

"We can't let him do it!" ,Gohan yelled.

"Awe it'll be OK really just look at him the kids in complete control" ,Goku said.

-Back to the ring-

Trunks pushes his arms forwards and releases the attack at Goten as Goten dodges the attack as the blast goes right towards the audience "It's gonna hit!" ,Krillin yells but Trunks redirects it up into the air.

"Woo that was close" ,The Announces said as he wipes his forehead with his sleeve.

-In the stands-

"See?" ,Goku said.

-Over to Mr. Satan-

"Dahhh ah eee I seen this before At the Cell Games" ,Mr. Satan said.

-Back at the ring-

"Nice huh? What do you think?" ,Trunks asked Goten

"That was cool Gohan taught me some of that stuff too watch check this out" ,Goten replied as he starts up the Kamehameha wave. "Ka me ha me" ,Goten said

"He-he oh did he tell you how to control it? Goten?" ,Trunks asked as the energy ball forms into his hands as he releases it."

"Ha!" ,Goten said as Trunks tilts his head away and the announcer jumps up as it goes right under him. As it takes a small piece of the roof off.

"Hey, not bad"" ,Trunks said.

-Back at the stands-

"Oh well I guess Goten has some practicing to do on that one." ,Goku said.

"Ha Gohan?" ,Videl quivered

"Wow cool." ,Bulma said.

-Back to Mr. Satan-

"Eee ah ah I-it can't be... They have the same kind of powers as those guy's that fought Cell..." ,Mr. Satan said in a shaky tone

-Back at the ring-

Goten was laughing as he scratches the back of his head. "Oops I blew up the roof." ,Goten said.

"You sure did we better cool it. No more beams we don't want to blow up the whole place up." ,Trunks said as Goten was grinning. "Look at it your loving it aren't you?" ,Trunks asked.

"Uh huh" ,Goten said still grinning as trunks jumps back and gets into fighting stance as Goten takes a stance also.

"Lets do it." ,Trunks said.

"Yeah." ,Goten replied.

The crowd cheers. "Looks like it's starting up again. Wow what a match this bout promised to be the most exciting Jr. Championship of all time." ,The Announcer said.

"Here we go it's been fun but I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to finish it." ,Trunks said as he starts running towards Goten. "I'm gonna win this thing Goten." ,Trunks said as Goten starts running towards Trunks.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." ,Goten replied. As the grab each other by the shirt and Trunks slips his foot under Goten's leg.

"There going up." ,Trunks said as he picks up Goten and throws him into the air. but Goten stops himself as trunks was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" ,Goten asked himself. "That's strange theirs no where for him to hide" ,Goten said as trunks appears behind him and gets him into a strangle.

"Got. Cha." ,Trunks said. As Goten is surprised.

"Hey let go of me Trunks." ,Goten said kicking in the air. How's you do that no fair let me go!" ,Goten said struggling to get out.

"Ladies and genital men it's hard to see from down here. but it looks like Trunks has young Goten in a strangle hold." ,The announcer said.

-Back in the stands-

Krillin and Goku were looking up in the air. "Come on hang tough." ,Goku said.

-Back in the ring-

"Give it up Goten, I don't want to have to hurt you." ,Trunks said as he tightens the hold. As Goten struggles to get free. As Trunks keeps tightening it. "Give it up Goten. Your only making it harder on yourself." ,Trunks said Still holding on to Goten.

"I can't. I won't Never." ,Goten said.

-Back in the stands-

"Oh, man this doesn't look good." ,Goku said.

"Sure it does if your rooting for trunks that is." ,Vegeta replied.

"Yo, Goten brace up bro!" ,Gohan said.

-Back in the ring-

Trunks keeps tightening up the strangle hold. "Just say it." ,Trunks demanded Goten to say. As Goten turns super Saiyan and breaks free and lands on the ring. As him and trunks were looking at each other.

-Back in the stands-

"Uh, Wow Goten's already a super Saiyan" ,Goku said in shock.

"Oh, no" ,Gohan said.

"Kakarot that's not fair!" ,Vegeta yelled. As Goku looks back at him.

"Hey don't look at me he did it." ,Goku said sheepishly. As Videl's was looking bug-eyed

-Back at the ring-

Goten power down from his super Saiyan form. "Ladies and Genital men if i hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I Wouldn't believe it. In a terrible airborne struggle Goten broke the strangle hold that's amazing. What a match, What a match!." ,The announcer said. As the Crowd was in shock.

-In the Audience-

"W-what was that?" ,Layla said in shock.

"I don't know but he glows brighter then me" ,Zach said in shock.

"These kids don't play around." ,Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold said in unison in bigger shock.

"I would be taken out before I would be able to try to hit one of them." ,Mr. Stronghold said in disbelief.

-Back to Mr. Satan-

"How can this be... It's him... It's them... The one's with the powers... He's just like the guy who beat cell" ,Mr. Satan said while backing away. in a scared voice.

-In the stands-

"Unbelievable..." ,Videl said in a shocked tone.

-Back at the ring-

Trunks lands on the ring. "Yo, Hello Did you forget! Where not suppose to go super Saiyan Dummy!" ,Trunks yelled at Goten. As Goten was Grinning sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. Oops sorry I won't do it again I promise." ,Goten said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm give me a break you didn't forget you knew what you were doing didn't you?" ,Trunks said getting back into fighting stance.

"Ha-ha ha maybe." ,Goten replied.

"Now I'm going to embarrass you Goten. yup now lookie your cooked I'm gonna win this thing with out using one of my arms." ,Trunks said.

"There's no way Your trying to trick me." ,Goten said.

"Nope dead serious." ,Trunks replied.

"Come on Trunks you wouldn't have a chance err you can't beat me with one arm." ,Goten said in shock.

"No left arm." Trunks said as he jumps and punches Goten with his right arm but Goten blocks it with his knee. As Trunks punches again but Goten blocks and used a knife hand thrust but Trunks dodges it. As Trunks tries to knee Goten but Goten catches it and Trunks goes for a punch to Goten's face. But Goten dodges it and dissapears as Trunks dissapears and throws punches with his right arm and kicks at Goten as Goten blocks them. and Goten Returns the punches and kicks but Trunks blocks them. As the crowd cheers.

"Look at them go what a championship these two Jr's. are giving it everything they got Wow!" ,The Announcer yells. As Goten and Trunks, Keeps trading punches and kicks and keeps dissapearring and reappearing again with the same punches and kicks as Trunks punches Goten on the cheek But Goten returns the punch as trunks dissapears and reappears behind Goten and tries to hit him with his elbow but Goten dissapears and tries to his trunks but trunks blocks and punches and kicks at Goten but he blocks and returns the hits ad Trunks blocks them and they start trading punches and kicks. And Goten spin-kicks Trunks in the cheek and punches him as Trunks stumbles back a bit but stops and releases a energy blast at Goten but Goten jumps into the air to dodge it.

"Trunks, you cheater you said no more energy beams that's not fair!" ,Goten yells.

"Sorry, Goten. Sorry, that it didn't hit you that is Mr. Super Saiyan give me a break." ,Trunks said as he said that last part to himself.

-In the stands-

"Whoa, I can't believe how strong Goten is at his age. Must be eating all his vegetables." ,Goku said.

"Yeah, That's for sure." ,Krillin replied.

"This is absolutely crazy. Huh? Now I get it you lousy bum you have been giving Goten special training sessions and leaving out." ,Videl said as Gohan turns to look at her.

"No way. It wasn't special just the normal routine." ,Gohan said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, Right. no ways this is anything but normal." ,Videl said looking back at the fight skeptically

-Back at the ring-

"Here I come!" ,Goten yelled as he dives down with his blue aura surrounding him for some speed. as trunks takes possession

"Alright, Goten what's on your mind. You know you can't hide it from me I'll have it figured out before you even get here." ,Trunks thought to himself. as Goten keeps going down towards Trunks but Trunks gets out of the way. But Goten rebounds himself with and energy blast and lunges at Trunks catching him off guard and trunks turns super Saiyan and dissapears and fired a energy ball at Goten. as it hits Goten in the back and Goten tried to stop as the crowd moves out of the way and Goten and touches the stand out of bounds. As Goten yells.

-In the stands-

"Awe, darn." ,Goku says as Gohan sighs.

"Oh, No he lost." ,Gohan said. As Krillin is in shock.

"Goten was so close." ,Will thought.

"Hehehe." ,Vegeta chuckles.

-Back at the ring-

"Ladies and Genital Men, We have a winner the New Jr. Division world champion is Trunks!" ,The Announcer yells.

"Yippy yeah!" ,Trunks cheers as he returns to normal.

-Back in the stands-

"Trunks too? You mean there both super Saiyans Wow what's up with this generation." ,Goku said. as Gets laughs and puts his hand on Goku's Shoulder.

"Cheer up Kakarot There's always next year. Your son put up a good fight but there can only be one champion." ,Vegeta said.

-Back at the ring-

"Lets hear it for these two young warriors folks. Trunks and Goten!" ,The Announcer yells. "Remember those two names people. I'm sure we'll be hearing them for a long time to come for future championships." ,The announcer yells as Trunks touches down and Goten Walks up to the ring.

"So what's the big idea Trunks. that wasn't fair. You lied you said you wouldn't use your left hand or transform into a Super Saiyan but you did both you jerk" ,Goten said.

"Hey it's just a game right? Besides you Transformed once that makes us Even-Steven onetime each as far as using the left arm though did slip up a little bit. But I still didn't use it to punch you right? Come on don't be mad at me I'll tell you what you can three of my toys you pick em'" ,Trunks said negotiating with Goten.

"What?! Really cool I get to pick wow I know which ones too thank you trunks. " Goten said grinning at Trunks. As the announcer comes walking up onto the ring.

"Ladies and Genital Men! Before we get started the Adult competition where going to have out special exhibition match. Between the new Jr. champion Trunks and Mr. Satan! The raining world martial champion!" ,The announcer yells into the Mic as The crowd cheers. Leaving Mr. Satan scared. "That's right Mr. Satan!" The most re-noun martial artiest in the world! The hero that saved the world from Cell. What a treat to see this veteran master of the arts in a friendly match with Trunks. The rising new rookie star." ,The Announcer yells again.

-in the stands-

"Ha, This isn't going to be much of a fight you know." ,Goku said.

"Right you better not blink or you'll miss it." ,Krillin said laughing. as Vegeta chuckles.

"Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool World Champion I know stronger house plants." ,Vegeta said. as Gohan tries to cover it.

"Oh, yeah right. Vegeta come on jokester. What a crazy guy huh? Oh that's a good one Vegeta." ,Gohan said covering it up.

-Back in the stands-

"Alright Folks the raining World Champion should be coming out any minute now." ,The announcer said.

"Wow cool I wish I was champ." ,Goten said.

"I know he's around here folks how about a huge cheer to lure him out? Give it up for Mr. Satan!" ,The announcer yells in the Mic. As Mr. Satan is hiding scared.

The Jr. Championship has came to a close but there still the exhibition match who will win? Trunks or Mr. Satan. Find out next time on Gohan Goes to Sky High.

(**I would like to plug a friend of mine. He has a book coming out on Amazon Kindle called Lodesyia. Coming November 11, 2014)**


	21. Exhibition bout and The Adult Tournament

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

On the last Chapter of Gohan Goes to Sky High Wills first Tournament two young Jr. tied for the title of World Champion One of them was Trunks Son of Vegeta and the other was Goten The son of Goku. The winner could rightly be called the strongest boy in the world. The action paused for only a moment when the confident Trunks took a time out to make and interesting proposition. The two young worriers fought passionately to the end when Goten played a head on attack That would determine the match. A victor has emerged young Trunks is the new Jr. world champion now it's time for him to fight an exhibition match with the raining world champion himself Mr. Satan.

"Ladies and Genital men we are proud to bring you an exhibition match between Trunks the new Jr. world champion. And Mr. Satan the worlds greatest martial art's expert alive." ,The announcer said as the crows cheered for Mr. Satan. "That's right folks Give it up for Mr. Satan. Lets get him out here!" ,The announcer yelled.

-At Mr. Satan-

"Wow what a strong Jr. And only 3 Feet tall it's going to take everything you have to win this one Mr. Satan." ,The Monk said laughing

"Well the truth is I don't have a chance of beating him." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"Ha-ha-ha yeah right" ,The monk said.

"No, Hey I'm totally serious." ,Mr. Satan said as him and the monk laughed.

"That's a good one sir you crack me up oh boy." ,The Monk said.

-Back in the ring-

"Hey kid do you want to rest before we begin?" ,The announcer asks Trunks.

"Na, I'm fine" ,Trunks replied.

"Alright right then, Ladies and Genital Men! Introducing! Mr. Satan!" ,the announcer yelled.

-Back to Mr. Satan-

"Don't be to hard on him sir." ,The monk said as he lightly pushed Mr. Satan. As the crowd cheered for him.

-In the ring-

"Yeah! Ha-ha Alright right you people are ready to rock because Mr. Satan Is gonna raise the roof!" ,Mr. Satan said as the crowd cheered and chanted Mr. Satan's name. "Ha ha-ha alright you little man are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ? Ha-ha-ha you better watch it son. I'm the world greatest fighter of all time and I forgot to bring my kid gloves Yeah! Ra ha-ha!" ,Mr. Satan said as he holds up a victory sign. as the crowd was cheering. "Now what am I going to do this kid has no fear of anything." ,Mr. Satan said in thought.

"I wonder if this guy is as strong as he says he is. Humph he looks like a big gorilla. Looks can be deceiving though Hmm." ,Trunks asks himself.

"Tear him apart Trunks you can do it!" ,Goten yelled to Trunks. As Mr. Satan get surprised and looks back at Goten.

"Quiet there kid watch your mouth. Lets not encourage him to much Okay?" ,Mr. Satan said.

-In the stands-

"Man, he's to pitiful to watch. Does anyone else want to get something to eat?" ,Krillin asks.

"Sure, That sound good to me. Let's do it." ,Goku replied as they were about to walk away.

"Hey, wait you guy's wait don't you guy's want to see Trunks and my dad fight? he is the raining world champion you know don't you want to go study his technique?" ,Videl asked.

"Ha-ha yeah of course we do what do you say? Sounds like a great opportunity Huh?" ,Gohan said nervously.

"Thanks I think we pass See ya" ,Goku said as they leave but Gohan says behind.

"Be sides we already know who's gonna win anyway." ,Will said as he goes with the others leavening Gohan behind with Videl.

"What do you mean by that?" ,Videl asked annoyed.

"You don't know Will he's always kidding around aren't you Will?" ,Gohan asks Will nervously.

"No I'm just speaking the truth Gohan." ,Will replied as Gohan had a small sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Man Will I thought you were on my side." ,Gohan Thought.

-Back in the ring-

Mr. Satan takes off his cape and takes off his champion belt as he shows off with punches and kicks and he stands holding up victory signs. "What is he doing? he couldn't of been serious then? he must be trying to trick me into thinking he's weak. Well I'm not buying it." ,Trunks said in his mind. As he was shaking his hands in fast speeds and stretches. and Mr. Satan goes up to him.

"Hey kid let's take it easy okay? This is just an exhibition match. Right? were not suppose to be to serious. Exhibition means a pretend fight see? uh" ,Mr. Satan said nervously.

"No way I'm gonna try my best." ,Trunks replied.

"You little runt don't you get it it's not suppose to a real match." ,Mr. Satan said.

"I'm going for the win jerk." ,Trunks told him off.

"No, no don't you understand what I'm tying to say. Exhibition matches are make believe." ,Mr. Satan tries to make up an explanation.

"Whatever." ,Trunks said. as the announcer looks from Mr. Satan.

"It looks like there both ready to get this match under way Let's hear it for these two great worriers." ,The announcer says as the crowd cheers.

"This is like a bad dream." ,Mr Satan says as he fakes an injury on his knee.

"Oh, no it looks Mr. Satan is down and he's in some really serious pain." ,The announcer yells as he runs to Mr. Satan.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine just a old "knee injury" from fighting Cell." ,Mr. Satan says.

"Whoa did you hear that folks a "knee injury" from Cell" ,The Announcer yells.

"Really I'm fine it pops out of place some times I can fix it just give me a few minutes." ,Mr. Satan says

"No your gonna have to have it looked at. Bring out the doctor emergency!" ,The Announcer yells. As Mr. Satan gets back up.

"Got it it popped back into place it's painful but it works like a charm now then lets get this silly exhibition match over with" ,Mr. Satan said as he pops his neck.

"Shall we continue then?" ,The Announcer asks.

"Okay." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"Amazing! It's fixed Mr. Satan has popped his knee back into place as he's ready to fight!" ,The Announcer yells as trunks was practicing his punches and kicks.

"W-what am I going to do? Hero's don't get beat up by small children. My reputation everything I worked for gone all gone everyone is gonna laugh at me Nooo! I'm not gonna let it happen he's just a kid well I'll out smart the little rascal. Yeah.." ,Mr. Satan said to himself.

"Let the match begin." ,The Announcer yells.

"W-wait just a second" ,Mr. Satan said as he runs over to Trunks. "Good luck kid may the best man win, Hey let's make sure not to hit each other really hard when we champions greeting at the beginning of the match." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Champions greeting?" ,Trunks asks.

"That's right world champions has a special way of greeting each other before a match. It's like a punch only super soft right on the face. Get it little tiny touch right there on the cheek except with fists Okay?" ,Mr. Satan replied. "Now remember kid when you think champions greeting think soft am I clear do you understand?" ,Mr. Satan asks Trunks.

"I think so it sounds simple enough." ,Trunks replied.

"Alright, where ready whenever you are just discussing strategy. This one's a real firecracker. Reminds me of myself when I was his age." ,Mr. Satan said. as he looks over to the Announcer

"Wow, tender moments." ,The Announcer says as he shakes himself out of it. "Alright then sports fans our champ has given the thumbs up. Without further delay Let the match begin!" ,The Announcer yells as Mr. Satan turns back to trunks.

"Yeah, Oh yeah let's do it!" ,Mr. Satan yells as the crowd cheers. and Mr. Satan leans over to Trunks and points to his cheek.

"E gads look at that in the confident style of a true champion Trunks is being offered a free shot. Now that's a fighter ladies and genital men what a class act!" ,The Announcer yells.

"It's time for the greeting kid." ,Mr. Satan said as trunks pulls back his fist. And punches Mr. Satan "Softly" and sends him flying out of the ring and into a brick wall leaving the entire crowd incapable to talk.

-In the stands.-

"But huh one punch it's father!" ,Videl yells.

"Ah darn it Trunks why did you have to do something like that" ,Gohan Yelled.

-Back in the ring-

"Humph" ,Trunks grunted as he puts down his fist. as the Announcer looks back.

"Oh, Mr. Satan is out cold." ,The Announcer said.

-Back in the stands-

"Oh dad!" ,Videl said.

-On the ground-

Mr. Satan starts twitching a bit as he gets up in pain. "Wait wait a minute he's getting up." ,The Announcer says as Mr. Satan stands up.

"What a punch man yeah he beat me up fair and square what great little fighter." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Well that's it young Trunks had defeated Mr. Satan." ,The Announcer yells. as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you, Thank you I love you all." ,Mr. Satan yells as he walks in the hall.

-Back in the ring-

"I can't figure that guy out. on he super strong and lost on purpose, or is he a stupid weakling?" ,Trunks asks himself

-In Mr. Satan's room-

Mr. Satan sits down and falls over in pain holding his face. "The pain! The pain I can't stand it I just wanna die I hate that kid. Owww the pain!" ,Mr. Satan yells in pain.

-Back in the ring-

"Well congratulations Trunks Your stronger then the world champion kid." ,The announcer tells Trunks. as the crowd cheers. "Ladies and Genital men the main event the worlds martial art's Championship will begin in just thirty minutes! and don't forget to visit one of out concession stands during the intermission we got Cold drinks, Chili dogs, and mouth watering nachos." ,The announcer yells.

-Back at Goku and the others.-

"I had those nachos yuck." ,Goku said.

"Yeah no joke. You got one day you gotta eat well. Hey there's the waiting area for the athletes. They always have good food there." ,Krillin said.

"Whoa hold on the general public's not allowed in here. This is for Qualifiers only." ,A worker said.

"Hey relax man we are Qualifiers. We all pasted the Qualifiers test. and with flying colors I might add." ,Krillin said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." ,The worker said as he reaches in his shirt and gets out the roster of Qualifiers. "Name's please you first." ,The worker asks them.

"I'm Goku." ,said Goku

"My name is Krillin" ,said Krillin

"No. 18" , said Android 18

"Vegeta" ",Replied Vegeta

"Will." ,Will replied.

"Ma Jr." ,Piccolo said.

"Huh? Ma Jr.?" ,Goku asks.

"Yeah I though I go under cover protect my identity a little bit." ,Piccolo Replied to Goku.

"Oh, yeah sure I get it." ,Goku said.

"Alright looks good your names are on the list. Welcome to the Athletes resort area. You can have a relaxing massage, you're allowed to use the sauna, and eat at our buffet, enjoy" ,The worker said.

"Well, it's about time we got some special treatment." Vegeta said as they went inside.

"Well, they do make their money because people want to see us fight." Will said.

Speaking of money, think you can save some of that prize money for me Goku?" Krillin asked his dead best friend.

"You don't have to worry, I don't need money where I'm going." Goku said.

"Can't take it with you, eh? Well, as your good friend, I'd be happy to look after your winnings for you." Krillin said.

"No thanks, why don't you come to Other World with me?" Goku asked with his silly grin.

"No way bro, I'm married now. This is the good life, right babe?" Krillin asked 18.

"Goon." 18 simply said while blushing.

-Over to Trunks and Goten-

"Has anyone told you how cute you are?" ,A Female reporter asks Trunks.

"No, Trunks replied.

"Soo, Brief is your last name Trunks Brief I like it" ,A Journalist says.

"He's gonna be a real heart throb that's for sure." ,The Female reporter says.

"Do you have a words. For your fellow country men. As a new Jr. World Martial art's champion.?" ,Another reporter asks. As Trunks says nothing "Er anything?" ,The Reporter asks again.

"No" ,Trunks replied.

"What is your favorite TV Show trunks?" ,Another reporter asks. As another guy butts in.

"How was it like to fight against the champ?" ,He asks trunks.

"Ah ask him he's coming out!" ,Trunks points to get them to look away. "Goten" ,Trunks Whispers to Goten as Goten fallows him and they run off. "Reporters there just rude people." ,Trunks said to Goten.

"Hey, don't forget your promise Trunks, you have to give me three of your toys, right?" Goten reminded Trunks.

"Yes I do, But we have more important things to talk about." ,Trunks said to Goten.

"Huh?" ,Goten asks.

"Yeah, Think would be cool to fight in the big tournament?" Trunks

asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah but are we allowed to do that?" ,Goten asks Trunks.

"Well, Hmm" ,Trunks thinks.

-Back to Goku and the others-

Goku and Vegeta were eating all they can while Krillin, Will, 18, and Piccolo watched while sweat dropping as mountains of dishes would get piled up and taken away just to make room for another mountain of dishes "Whoa this is good stuff" ,Goku Said with a mouth full.

"Uh, You know I don't think I'll get use to this." ,Piccolo said.

"You could loose a hand in there." ,Will said to himself.

"Man Goku, you sure do eat a lot for a dead guy." Krillin said.

"You know, that's exactly what King Kai said. But what can I say, I love to eat." Goku said happily.

"Your telling me." ,Krillin said as Gohan and Videl shows up.

"Cool it's chow time." ,Gohan said .

"Gohan! Hey how did it go guy's?" ,Goku asks with a mouth full.

"It was pretty interesting. Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch." ,Gohan said as Vegeta smirked as he was eating.

"Really?" ,Goku asks.

"But everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a Genital men." ,Gohan Explained.

"What a guy, he should get an award for that." Krillin said sarcastically.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Videl asked while glaring at Krillin before Gohan came and quickly covered Krillin's mouth while laughing nervously.

"Oh you know Krillin, always making jokes. You just don't know when to stop do you?" Gohan whispered the last part to Krillin.

"Right, now please let go please." Krillin whispered back.

"Hey guy's pull up a chair we ordered for you already It's really good" ,Goku said with a mouth full.

"Alright, Great I'm famished." ,Gohan said as he joins in the eating Frey as they stack up the dishes. "Hey dad, we're out of pasta." Gohan said with his mouth full.

"Excuse me, more spaghetti please!" Goku called out to the staff.

"And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Good grief you Saiyan are like bottom less pits I swear." ,Krillin said.

"What's a Saiyan" ,Videl asks.

"Krillin, Hello" ,Gohan Yells as Krillin covers his mouth quickly.

"Oh, sorry Gohan, not gonna talk anymore. Yeah lips are sealed." Krillin quickly said. As Goku gets up and stretches

"Wow, Incredible what a feast." ,Goku Yells as Gohan and Vegeta finishes eating.

"More like a Frey" ,Will said in his mind. As they all get up and walks out.

"Wow wee I'm so full if I have to fight one of you in the first round, please don't punch me in the gut." Goku happily said.

"You didn't eat anything, you must be on a diet." Gohan said to Videl.

"Believe it or not Gohan, most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match." Krillin said.

"Well, a better way to avoid cramps." ,Will inputs.

"Hey, we should check the draw to see who's fighting who." 18 said.

"Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm gonna do is punch him in the gut." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Aw man, no mercy." Goku said as they looked ahead to see two mysterious people in front of them wearing some strange clothes, one is tall with red skin, and the other is shorter, has purple skin, and is floating in the air while Will looked over to see that Piccolo looked like he knows the two mysterious fighters from somewhere as they stopped in front of the two guys.

"Hey Gohan, I'm picking up weird vibes from this guy." Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Yeah. no kidding." ,Will said. as the short purple

skinned man floated towards Goku.

Good afternoon, you two wouldn't happen to be Goku, would you?" the short

man asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Goku said. "But how did you know my name?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Well, your reputation as great fighters precedes you two, I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you two in the tournament. I'm not confident in beating you two, I just want the greatest challenge possible, I'm pretty sure that one of you would fill that need rather nicely. It's a real

pleasure, I'm both honored and looking forward to the competition. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you two in battle, in fact you might say that I'm one of your biggest fans. I'm sure I won't be disappointed after meeting you two." the mysterious man explained.

"Gosh, thanks." Goku said

"May I shake your hand?" the man asked as Goku and the Purple guy shook hands while Goku knew something wasn't right around here. "Great, you two are as great as everyone says that you two are, thank you. Good day." the man said bowing before he and the red guy walked away.

"Hey, Wait I didn't catch your name." ,Goku said as Piccolo walks up to Goku.

"I Don't like the feel of this. There strong." ,Piccolo said.

"Real strong." ,Goku added in. "But hey, isn't that what the tournament's about? Finding an expected challenge and seeing who emerges the victor?" ,Goku asked.

"Gee I don't know They don't seem all that strong to me guy's. To tell you the truth, I don't think those two have any idea what they're getting themselves into." ,Krillin said.

"Well we will find out soon enough won't we? I for one would be more than happy to take either one of those clowns on." Vegeta said.

"Still we better keep put eyes on those two." ,Will added in.

"Those two are not to be trusted." ,Piccolo whispered to Goku

"Why?" ,Goku whispers back.

"I sense something from them but I don't know what it is. There very powerful but there power is different." ,Piccolo said.

"Huh? Why can't we trust them? They seem nice enough." ,Videl asks Gohan.

"Well, Sometime Piccolo is a little on the paranoid side." ,Gohan Whispers as Piccolo hears it.

"I Guess your right. He does seem a little bit high strong." ,Videl said.

"Come on guy's Let's get out of here. I want to know who they got fighting in the Tournament" ,Krillin said.

"Yeah Good idea"" ,Gohan said.

-Back in Mr. Satan's room-

Mr. Satan was bandaging himself. "Darn that Trunks. how does a little kid like that pack so much power into one punch" ,Mr. Satan asks.

-Over to Trunks and Goten-

Trunks and Goten sneaks into the adult section. "Goten you gotta check this out." ,Trunks said as Goten joins him. "Look that a nice looking mask and cape." ,Trunks said.

"It looks like he's wearing a dress" ,Goten said giggling a bit

"Only people that made it through the elimination round are allows to be in this area over here so then what do you say we try to give it a shot." ,Trunks said.

"Huh?" ,Goten asks.

"We can use that ugly mask that he's wearing to disguise ourselves." ,Trunks said.

"Wait I don't get it." ,Goten said.

"We very quietly sneak down there, Knock that moron out, And take that silly costume away from him. Then the two of us fight in the championship." ,Trunks explained to Goten.

"Are you crazy Trunks? We could get in so much trouble." ,Goten said as the guy looks back a bit as They both hide back down.

"What's wrong you chicken to fight with the grown ups?" ,Trunks taunted Goten a bit

"I'm not a chicken Trunks." ,Goten said.

"Okay so let's do it." ,Trunks said he he jumps over the wall and runs behind the guy.

"Hey wait." ,Goten said but Trunks jumps into the air and gives him a chop to the neck knocking the guy out.

"Done." ,Trunks said as Goten goes over to Trunks.

"What did you do?" ,Goten asks as Trunks turns to him.

"I knocked him out." ,Trunks said as he drags the guy "Pretty good job huh Goten." ,Trunks said he he drags him behind the bushes. "Come on lets get his costume off." ,As they both start taking the guy's costume off.

"This isn't gonna fit you." , Goten said.

"I know"" ,Trunks said.

"Your too small everyone will notice." ,Goten said.

"I'm not wearing it by myself. Your wearing it with me." ,Trunks replied.

"What? With you?" ,Goten asks. as Him and Trunks puts the costume on. "You don't think they'll know it's us?" ,Goten asks.

"Na, Don't worry about it" ,Trunks replied. "Perfect no one can tell we look great." ,Trunks said.

"I'm not so sure" ,Goten replied.

"Hey they start join for they pairings very soon." ,The worker said.

"Of course I'm on my way." ,Trunks said as he was disguising his voice. as he looks down a bit "told ya." Trunks whispers to Goten.

"Yeah" ,Goten whispered back

"I'm ready to fight." ,Trunks said. as Goten was going the other way. "Your going the wrong way Goten." ,trunks said as They both ran into a tree.

"I can't see where I'm going." ,Goten said.

"Then poke out some eye holes." ,Trunks said. as Goten does.

"That's a lot better." ,Goten Said to Trunks.

"Now we'll be invincible" ,Trunks said.

-Back to the others-

"So sixteen fighters in all huh? I sure hope one of then will be worth fighting. I don't want this to get too boring," ,Krillin said. as they were walking to the ring.

"Oh your here" ,The Announcer said as he sees the others walk in.

"Hi" ,Goku said.

"Okay looks like everyone here is here now. Should we call in Mr. Satan?" ,The Announcer asks.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Satan asked to be withdrawn he's a little incapacitated at this time." ,An old worker came up and whispered to him.

"Okay sure I guess." ,He whispers back. "Okay people this is how it works. I will call up your name and you will draw a ball. The ball you choose will determine your opponent in the match." ,He Explained.

"Okay I don't ask for much but please please don't let me have to fight any of my friends." ,Krillin prayed. as Piccolo smiles at him a bit.

"Krillin destiny is not something you can control" .Piccolo told him as Krillin opens one eye.

"Hey it never hurts to try. especially not Goku" ,Krillin replied as he prayed that last part.

"Hmm looks like most of these guy's aren't going to be a challenge. But those two they send chills down my spine." ,Goku says as he looks over to the two guy's with the curved M on there foreheads. as they both looks over to the tall red guy and the short purple guy. "Uh I wonder what's making then guys so angry. Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast." ,Goku said to himself. "Huh? Whose that?" ,Goku ask himself as he looks over to Disguised Goten and Trunks. "Uh is he actually going to wear that?" ,Goku asked himself. "He looks so weird" ,Goku told himself.

"When I call your name please come up." ,The Announcer says as he looks at his clip bored.

After drawing lots to see who will fight who in the tournament.

1st match Krillin vs Pintar

2nd match Shin vs Piccolo

3rd match Videl vs Spopovitch

4th match Kabito vs Gohan

5th match 18 vs Mr. Satan

6th match Goku vs Vegeta

7th match Will vs Mighty mask

8th match Yamu vs Jewel

"The fighting will commence immediately. I will quickly show you all to the waiting room." ,He said as he explains the rules to every one. as they all walk into the waiting area.

"Uh thirty minutes isn't long enough." ,Krillin said.

"Ha-ha-ha thirty seconds is to long for you tough guy." ,Pintar taunted Krillin.

"Will you shut up?" ,Krillin told him.

-In Mr. Satan's room-

"I'm in the 5th match huh? Whoa am I fighting against." ,Mr. Satan asks.

"I'm not really sure of her name. she is blind and quite attractive." ,The worker replied. As Mr. Satan gets up.

"Oh yeah" ,Mr. Satan said as his bandages rips off of him.

-In the ring-

"Hey Ladies and Genital Men are you ready?!" ,The Announcer yells. as the crowd cheers loudly.

-In the waiting area-

People were training, standing, stretching, and talking. "This is so exciting. I'm gonna totally cut loose." ,Krillin said.

-In the ring-

"Now let the martial art's championship begin!" ,The announcer yells.

-Over to Mr. Satan-

"Now Mr. Satan, now the parings have been decided. How do you feel about the tournament?" ,A Reporter asks.

"Well I think we have a decent line up of competitors all willing to lay there strengths on the line and for the good of all fighters I hope they keep there heads on straight and save all there power for the ring. Cause they'll certainly need it if they come up against me." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"All is you have to say Hercule you really rather confident who just got beaten up by a youngster" ,A Journalist pointed out.

"Hey, that was just an exhibition bout you got that?" ,Mr. Satan replied.

"What do you want personally out of this match?" ,Another reporter asked.

"Well, there's only one thing any fighter worth himself could ever want." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"So, what your saying is that your goal today is to win the grand prize" ,Another Journalist stated.

"No, no, no I just want to do my best and if it just so happens. That you know I win Hey!" ,Mr. Satan replied.

"So what do you think of today's line up?" ,The Journalist asks.

"Aw well I don't know whose my first unlucky competitor?" ,Mr. Satan Answered with another question.

"I believe it's a woman names No. 18" ,Another journalist.

"Oh! Really? Wow that'll be close." ,Mr. Satan said while laughing as a worker looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I could of sworn I told him that already." ,The worker though with a sweat drop.

-In the waiting area-

"Hmm, somethings wrong." ,Gohan though in his mind as he looked at a very stressed Piccolo.

"Hey, That Piccolo guy looks like he's really stressed out over there" ,Videl said.

"Does he get like this before every fight?" ,Will asked.

"He's a pretty serious guy. This is just part of his usual routine" ,Gohan replied.

"Hmm" ,Videl wondered.

"Piccolo, What is it that's eating you like this. Are you really worried about shin Should I be worried about Kabito?" ,Gohan asks himself.

"Soon Kabito that which we came for will be with in our grasp." ,Shin told Kabito.

-Over to Goku-

Goku was doing his usual stretches. "You can't seem to sit still Goku." ,Krillin told Goku.

"I'm just excited." ,Goku said while he stretches.

"Well you fighting Vegeta right off that bat is kind of like having the last round first you know." ,Krillin said.

"That's why I'm Stretching" ,Goku said still stretching as he looks over to Piccolo. "Huh? You alright?" ,Goku stopped stretching asking Piccolo

"Yeah looks like he's got his game face on." ,Krillin pointed out.

"I think we'll find them in here" ,Shin said as him and Kabito walks in.

"Hey Piccolo looks like you and I are gonna be fighting in the second round. Just try to take it easy on me okay? Gotta try to look good for the misses know what I mean Goku?" ,Krillin said as shin looks right towards Goku.

"Hey Hun, I've got a great idea let's trade you take my slot and I'll fight Mr. Satan." ,Krillin said to 18.

"Forget it he's mind." ,18 said flipping her hair a bit walking away as Goku gets back to stretching as Shin looks towards Piccolo while Piccolo looks back at him a bit.

-In the stands-

The crowd cheers while Bulma opens a can of soda and hands it to Yamcha "For you." ,Bulma said.

"Thank you well you sure are on a good mood for things to start huh?" ,Yamcha pointed out to Bulma.

"I guess I'm still a little gitty about Trunks over winning the Jr. division this morning and now of course Vegeta has the best chance of winning the world championship father and son winning on the same day you bet I'm in a good mood." ,Bulma replied.

"I don't think so Vegeta's a long way from winning especially when he has to fight My Goku in the first round." ,Chi-Chi implied.

"Oh, need I remind you Chi-Chi My Trunks beat your Goten like father like son they say." ,Bulma said back.

"They were just little kids fighting and besides your boy cheated I hate to be the one to break it to you Bulma that My Goku has never lost a fight" ,Chi-Chi stated.

"Oh, So That's why he wears that halo? Now you listen to me my husband has done nothing but trained or the last five years he's wearing that championship belt home sister." ,Bulma started to argue.

"Goku's fighting so he can feed his family and put his children through school. He's got heart you know. He's not out there for cheap thrills like your husband." ,Chi-Chi said coldly.

"Vegeta Will win!" ,Bulma Yelled at Chi-Chi.

"No Goku will win!" ,Chi-Chi yelled back.

"Vegeta!" ,Bulma yelled

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled at it keeps going back and forth between Chi-Chi and Bulma. while Yamcha intercepts.

"Please Ladies Don't you think this is a little childish?" ,Yamcha asked as Bulma and Chi-Chi pushes him down.

"No!" ,They both shouted in unison. as Mr. And Mrs. Stronghold looks at them.

"They sure do have some loud mouths." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Yeah they do" ,Mr. Stronghold replied.

-In the ring-

"Yes! Ladies and Genital Men I am proud to present to you the first match of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament So, Lets get Krillin and Pintar out here into the ring!" ,The Announcer yells.

-In the Waiting area-

"Break a leg Krillin" ,Goku said.

"Just as long as if it isn't mine" ,Krillin said as he walks off and Pintar steps in front of and knocks Krillin onto the wall. As Krillin gets back up and walks as Pintar pushes Krillin. "Hey save it for the ring" ,Krillin said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you down there I'm surprised you stayed this long little man. I was worried that I would beat myself into a pulp but now your here. You'll do just fine you now I asked my sister to reserve you a private room at the hospital. You'll thank me." ,Pintar said as he was swinging his arms around almost hitting Krillin as they both walk to the ring.

"We now have both fighters for the first match entering the ring. Krillin the quite the accomplished fighter but this is his first Tournament appearance in many years it's a pleasure to see him back in the ring. Pintar's fierce fighting at the last championship proved he had stamina he may have lost in the semi-finals but he's back today ready to change his luck." ,The Announcer yells as Krillin and Pintar walks up onto the ring.

-In the stands-

"The man that daddy's fighting looks really scary I hope he doesn't hurt him" ,Marron said as she was looking at them both as Yamcha leans down and puts his hand on her head.

"Marron I wouldn't worry anything about that your dad is one of the strongest fighter around." ,Yamcha said as he rubs Marron's head.

"Is that true?" ,Marron asked.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I certainly wouldn't want to fight with him" ,Yamcha replied.

-In the waiting area-

Piccolo was getting really stressed out as Shin was looking over towards Piccolo.

-In the ring-

"There's a lot of talk down here on the floor about fairness regards about the size difference of out competitors let me say this is a competition where size truly does not matter folks." ,The Announcer said.

"You can believe what he's saying if you want to but I tell you this your defiantly gonna think size matters when I'm done with you." ,Pintar said pointing down at Krillin.

"Humph I'm gonna have to take it easy on this guy I don't want to cause him anymore brain damage." ,Krillin said in his mind.

"Now let the match begin!" ,The Announcer yells.

Pintar starts to back flip and lands down in front of Krillin "I told you size does matter I guess you see what I'm talking about. You mist be ready to forfeit the match run home like a little girl." ,Pintar taunts Krillin as Krillin sighs and shakes his head.

"You are so lame" ,Krillin said.

"Sticks and stones may break my bone but you can never hurt me. And and just to prove to you that I'm right I'm going to a little something. I'll give you the first punch shorty right here in the gut. Come on now" ,Pintar said as he pushes his stomach out towards Krillin

"Kay" ,Krillin said as he punches Pintar in the gut, slaps him and kicks him out of the ring as the Announcer moves out of the way.

"Out of the ring Pintar has landed outside of the ring which makes Krillin the winner!" ,The Announcer shouts out as the crowd cheers and Krillin raises his fist up in the air as he walks off the ring. "Now that's the kind of fighting I'm talking about that is entertainment." ,The Announcer yells as Krillin walks back into the waiting area.

-In the waiting area-

"Hey nice going Krillin" ,Goku said.

"That was nothing. Sorry Piccolo but it looks like they want the next victim inside of the ring so you better put your fighting gloves on." ,Krillin said as Piccolo looks at Krillin and Goku looks at Piccolo. "Hey why are you getting all bent out of shape I'm just fooling around. This match should be a piece of cake for you." ,Krillin said as Vegeta looks back and Goku looks over to Kabito and Shin. "What's the matter with you guy's. Man all of ya loosen' up.

-In the ring-

"Now for match number two. And I guarantee you that this will be another colossal brawl. Ma Jr. vs Shin!" ,The announcer yells and Shin comes walking out of the waiting area along with Piccolo.

"Well then this should be interesting don't you think Piccolo?" Shin asked as Piccolo glares at him a bit.

"This is Shin's first year has participated in the tournament he's a man of few words and we know very little about him and that could spell trouble for out other competitor Ma Jr. someone who if I remember correctly turning arena into rubble last time he was here." ,The announcer said as Shin and Piccolo walks onto the ring as the announcer stops Piccolo a bit. "Uh try to keep the stadium in tact okay?" ,The Announcer asks as Piccolo nods.

-In the ring-

"What is this strange energy I sense" ,Piccolo said in his mind.

-In the waiting area-

"I don't understand is this guy really getting under your skin that much?" ,Krillin asked

"Yeah." ,Goku replied.

"If you say so he just doesn't seem to be all that powerful to me." ,Krillin said as he looks back to the ring.

"Come on Shin lets see why you have the little Namek all worried." ,Vegeta said in his mind.

-In the ring-

"Fighters let the second match begin." ,The Announcer yells as shin was looking at Piccolo

"Why can't I focus my power?" ,Piccolo asks himself as he struggles to move as Shin starring at him. "Why am I holding back like this I never met him before today and yet there's something about him" ,Piccolo said in his mind.

"That match has already started so you can fight anytime now" ,The Announcer whispers in the Mic as Shin keeps starring at Piccolo. "Well folks it looks like we've got ourselves an old fashion standoff." ,The Announcer said as he was sweating a bit.

"I scened this kind of energy before but where?" ,Piccolo asked himself and Shin's stare got more intense on Piccolo. "No, It couldn't be." ,Piccolo said in his mind as he realized who Shin was.

-In the waiting area-

"What's wrong with Piccolo why won't he fight?" ,Gohan asked.

"He's afraid." ,Vegeta said in his mind.

"Hmm?" ,Will thought.

-Back in the ring.-

"It can't be him. Why would he be here?" ,Piccolo said in his mind.

"I promise you'll know soon. but for now let's enjoy out little match." ,Shin told Piccolo As Shin smirked.

"So is this gonna happen or what?" ,The Announcer asks.

"I'm sorry I can't." ,Piccolo said in a low tone

"Does this mean your withdrawing from the match?" ,The Announcer asks as Piccolo turns and walks off the ring.

"Yes" ,Piccolo replied as he walks out of the ring.

"Interesting yes that Namek was the guardian of this planet at onetime perhaps he knows more about me then I thought." ,Shin said in his mind.

"Well you heard it Ma Jr. has withdrawn from the match that makes Shin the winner by default." ,The Announcer said.

-On the awaiting area-

"Hey piccolo." ,Gohan said.

"What went down out there?" ,Krillin asked.

"Is he that strong Piccolo?" ,Goku asked.

"Yes, Stronger that you can imagine." .Piccolo replied as the others were shocked.

"Uh, Please tell me you just have a headache or something cause I'm getting edgy I'm the one who has to go out there and fight him next." ,Krillin said worrying.

-In the ring-

Shin was walking down from the ring. "Not wasting anymore lets get on with the third match. Videl vs Spopovitch" ,The Announcer yells as the crowd cheers.

-In the waiting area-

"They really like you don't they? I guess we got a pretty smart crowd." ,Gohan said.

"Thanks" ,Videl said.

"It's time" ,Yamu taped of Spopovitch's shoulder as Videl starts to walk outside.

"Gohan, I want to see you in the second round Okay?" ,Videl said while looking back at Gohan.

-In the ring-

"I'm sure that most of you know Videl is the daughter of our champion Mr. Satan. Seven years ago she succeeded in becoming champion of the Jr. Division and since that she has put her best foot forward to help our boy's in blue to capture evil villains across the city. As for her Rival today Spopovitch is here to redeem himself. For a loss he suffered in the first round of the last tournament he's trained hard and buffed up I'm sure he'll be a mighty challenge for out city's daughter." ,The Announcer said as This walks of the ring and Videl and Spopovitch walks past him. And Shin Looks back to Spopovitch.

As the Tournament begins into it's 3rd match. And As Videl prepares to take her place the center ring the mysterious Shin has his eyes set on Spopovitch but what secrets lye hidden in that penetrating stare. What is the link between Spopovitch and Shin the questions continue to mount and the answers are sure to fallow Stay tuned for the next chapter of Gohan goes to Sky High Will's first Tournament.


	22. Videl's beat down and Identieds Reviled

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

Last time on Gohan goes to Sky High Wills first Tournament. Krillin stepped in the rings to show his stuff in the Worlds Martial Tournament and his opponent had the pounds to throw around. But a well placed punched knocked the wind out of the over weight worrier from there a slap kick combination Assured easy victory for Krillin the stage was set for the 2nd bout to begin but before the fighting could start Piccolo made a shocking discovery about his mysterious opponent Shin. That's right to everyone's surprise Piccolo with drew from the match and left the ring before a single punch was thrown Despite this unusual turn of unusual events the competition continued to thunderous applause Gohan's feisty girlfriend Videl and her opponent Spopovitch entered the stadium even though they differ in size Videl is heavily favored to win the match how ever this suspicious glance shin gave Spopovitch as they passed seems to suggest there's more to the bald headed brute that meets the eye. What is it that shin knows about Spopovitch and how will it affect the outcome with this battle with Videl? Find out today!

The crowd continues to cheer as Videl and Spopovitch walks up onto the ring as Shin keeps looking at Spopovitch But Shin turns around and walks away as Videl and Spopovitch gets in the ring. "Ugh what a freak" ,Videl said to herself in disgust as Spopovitch turns and faces her.

-In the waiting area-

"This guy really want to fight." ,Krillin said as Shin walks past them as Piccolo walks up to him as shin stops in front of him.

"It must be him I'm sure of it." ,Piccolo said on his mind. As Shin and Piccolo looks at each other.

-In the stands-

The police swaying cheering for Videl. "Seems like Gohan's Girlfriend has quite a few fans up there." ,Chi-Chi says looking back at them.

"It sure does" ,Bulma said with her arms crossed.

"Gohan's Girlfriend? Ha that kid he's a chip off the old block Yup" ,Yamcha said.

"Yeah and did you know Videl comes from a very wealthy family. She's a perfect match for Gohan." ,Chi-Chi replied.

"Sure if you over look the fact that Mr. Satan's her dad." ,Bulma pointed out.

"Ha-ha ha Mr. Satan is her dad? Well that makes things interesting" ,Yamcha said.

-In the ring-

"Hey sports fans are you ready? It's Videl Vs Spopovitch Here we go!" ,The announcer yells as the crowd cheers and Videl take her fighting Stance.

-In the waiting area-

"If it has been anyone else I would have not thrown the match." ,Piccolo said in his mind.

"Hmm what is it?" ,Shin said.

"Please, excuse me if I'm not mistaking but I have to ask you." ,Piccolo said.

"Yes?" ,Shin asked.

"Well, well are you the Grand Kai?" ,Piccolo asked.

"Sorry no I'm not." ,Shin replied. as Kabito walks up behind Piccolo.

"I'll tell you who he is. The Supreme Kai." ,Kabito said. As Piccolo was shocked.

"Uh! Uh! Supreme Kai!?" ,Piccolo said while in shock.

-In the ring-

Videl lunges at Spopovitch and kicks him on the face sending him back a few inches and elbows him in the gut. "Alright! Videl is on the attack She's really giving it to Spopovitch Look at that incredible Technique!" ,The Announcer yells as Videl gives Spopovitch fast punches and kicks as he blocks and Videl jumps back as she lunges back at him.

-Back in the waiting area-

Piccolo was still shocked for words as The Supreme Kai walks by him "Keep that information to yourself please. I don't want anyone else to know just yet." ,Shin said to Piccolo. "Enjoy the competition Piccolo." ,Shin said.

"So the Supreme Kai. I know of the four Kai's who watch over the universe and the Grand Kai oversees there actions. I always suspected there was an even grater Kai above the Grand Kai but I never knew for sure The Supreme Kai. Hmm what is he doing here on earth? And Why is he so interested in fighting Goku?" ,Piccolo asked himself As Goku comes walking up to Piccolo.

"What's up Piccolo? What did that Shin guy say to you? He wasn't rude was he? You want me to set him straight for ya? I bet if I told him you once were the guardian of earth he's have a little more respect" ,Goku said with his trade mark grin.

"No, Don't do that please Don't do anything, Please don't." ,Piccolo said waving his arms in front of Goku.

-In the other world-

"Oh my that kid can't really be the Supreme Kai can he? Not even I have ever gotten to see him before. So why did he enter the Worlds Martial art's competition?" ,King Kai asked himself sweating a bit.

-Back in the ring-

Videl kicks Spopovitch down as he slams onto his back. "Spopovitch is down and from the looks of it he's down for good I'll start the count." ,The Announcer said as Spopovitch gets back up as Videl gets back into her stance "It's incredible Spopovitch is up again! What an amazing athlete!" ,The Announcer yells and Spopovitch lunges at Videl and throws a punch but she blocks it as she blocks more of his punches with her own fist. as Videl kicks him on the cheek and he goes back to attacking and Spopovitch tries to pounce on his but Videl slides under him and kicks him down on his face. But Spopovitch gets back up surprising Videl as she gets back into her stance. "Videl has done some serious damage to her opponent bit it looks like Spopovitch is not about to give up so easily" ,The Announcer says ad Spopovitch runs towards Videl but she catches him and kicks his foot out of the way and kicks him on his back making him land on his back as she gets back into her stance panting. "Looks like Spopovitch is down." ,The Announcer says as he gets back up. "No wait he's getting up how does he do it?" ,The Announcer asks as the crowd is shocked as Videl lunges at him and trades punches and kicks with him.

-Back in the waiting area-

"How's she doing out there?" ,Goku asks.

"She's kicking butt" ,Krillin replied.

"Yeah Videl is really wearing this guy down I give him two more minutes tops." ,Gohan said.

"Na this is just a waist of my time." ,Vegeta said.

"I'm not feeling to good about the fight she may seem like she's wearing him down but he's really just getting started." ,Will said to himself.

-In the ring-

Videl kicks Spopovitch three times making him skid on the ground. "Spopovitch takes another fall. I think you'll all agree Videl really packs a punch. It looks like she may have put an end to this one. It's an incredible fight" ,The Announcer says as Videl Breaths really hard.

-In the stands-

"Videl will make a great wife for Gohan." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah and it looks like she won't have any problem keeping him in line." ,Bulma said.

"So you agree! I knew that you would we've got to get toes two married." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Hold on has Gohan even met Mr. Satan yet?" ,Yamcha asked.

-In the waiting area-

"See I told ya she would win." ,Gohan said.

"I don't think so Gohan." ,Will said as Gohan looks back at him.

"What do you mean Will?" ,Gohan asked.

"Because look." ,Will replied pointing towards Spopovitch as he gets back up.

"Huh?" ,Goku said while watching.

-Back in the ring-

"Your kidding?!" ,Videl yelled. as Spopovitch gets back up.

"How about that? Folks Spopovitch is up once again. Is this guy tough or what?" ,The Announcer says as the crowd is shocked.

-In the stands-

"I'm not feeling anything good about this fight," ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"I know what you mean" ,Mrs. Stronghold agreed.

-In the ring-

"Does this guy know when to give up?" ,Videl asked herself. As Spopovitch was looking angrily at her.

-In the waiting area-

"I don't know what it is but Somethings not right here." ,Goku said to himself.

-In the ring-

"No matter how hard she tries she just can't stop Spopovitch that's right he just won't stay down. Yes he's going to this distances this is hand to had combat at it's best." The Announcer says ad Vegeta looks over towards something and looks towards Goku as Goku looks back towards him and nods as the both looks back to the ring with Spopovitch running towards Videl.

"Time to end this now." ,Videl said as she jumps towards Spopovitch and kicks him in the face and elbows him in the chest. Landing on the ring and lunges at him punching him in the gut. As she jumps up and knees him in the chin.

-In the waiting area-

"Yeah nice one!" ,Gohan yelled.

-In the ring-

Spopovitch lands back down on the ring. "He's down!" ,The Announcer yells as Videl slumps down breathing really hard as the crowd cheers. "This could be it Videl may have just won this match with that brilliant miniver." ,The Announcer says as Spopovitch starts to get back up. "Wow he's up..." ,The Announcer says as he's scared.

-In the waiting area-

"What's going on?" ,Gohan asked.

"She should quit the match now somethings not right about him." Goku said in a serious tone.

"Forfeit why? but Videl's got the advantage Goku." ,Krillin said.

"Yeah dad Krillin's right." ,Gohan said.

"I agree with Goku Gohan she should it's getting no where fast and dangerously." ,Will said.

-In the ring-

Spopovitch walks up towards Videl as he back hands her away to the side.

-In this stands-

"Hey get up! Come on I won't let you marry Gohan if you don't get up Now!" 'Chi-Chi yelled.

"I sure won't want Chi-Chi as my mother-in-law would you?" ,Bulma said leaning over towards Yamcha

-In the ring-

Videl tries to get back up. But Spopovitch walks towards her again. As she stands back up but Spopovitch runs up towards her and kicks her as she gets back up. and she flies almost off the ring but she stops herself as Videl flies above the ring. "Look Videl's above the ring floating in the air it's amazing!" The Announcer says as she lands on the ring.

-In the ring-

"That a girl I taught her that little trick." ,Gohan said.

"I think she would of been better out of the ring." ,Goku said.

"Why" ,Gohan looks at this father asking.

"There's something very unusual Spopovitch look at him there no way he could with stand of Videl's attacks and still continue to fight." ,Goku replied.

"Then how does he do it? What's his secret?." ,Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan, But I'm going to find out." ,Goku replied.

-In Mr. Satan's room-

"What how can Videl be loosing to Spopovitch!?" ,Mr. Satan asked the worker.

"It's true." ,The Worker replies. As Mr. Satan laughs

"That can't be right I've been Spopovitch in the first round before and I know for a fact that my daughters much stronger then him because after all I taught her everything she knows so she'll be fine." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"Yes of course sir but he seems to be allot stronger then before." ,The worker said. As Mr. Satan laughs again.

"No he's not he's weak Videl is just toying with him she's trying to make the match a little more fighting for the crowd that's all." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Are you sure?" ,The Worker asks.

"I think I know my own daughter." ,Mr. Satan said.

-Back in the ring-

Videl was still breathing hard as Spopovitch punches at Videl but she jumps away and he tries to kick her but she dodges as she jumps towards him and kicks him making his head turn around.

"What the...! Spopovitch's head is spun completely around!" "The Announcer yells as Videl starts to tremble.

-In the waiting area-

"She didn't" ,Gohan said in sock.

-Back in the ring-

As Spopovitch lands back with his head still turned around as Videl lands on her knees "Well... That's the it Videl has clearly beaten her opponent but I'm afraid she will be disqualified for using excessive force those are the rules." ,The announcer says as Spopovitch starts twitching and getting back up. "He's alive!" ,The Announcer yells in shock As he snaps his head back around. "I don't know how to explain this but somehow Spopovitch has pulled himself together. As Spopovitch steps up to Videl as he kicks her down as she sits back up holding her nose.

-In the waiting area-

"Whoa Goku was right Videl should have forfeited this guy is indefinably not normal." ,Krillin said nervously

-In the ring-

Spopovitch punches at Videl but she flies up into the air "Videl once again out maneuvered he opponent by taking to the air.

-In the waiting area-

"Yeah that's it stay up there Videl till you get your strength back." ,Gohan yelled.

-Back in the ring-

Spopovitch looks up towards Videl as he floats up in the air to her.

-In the waiting area-

"He's flying!" ,Gohan yelled.

"Oh, Boy this can't be good." ,Will said.

-In the ring-

"No he can't!" ,Videl said as Spopovitch flies up towards her.

"Spopovitch is flying up into the air now there still no place Videl can hide" ,The Announcer yells as Spopovitch keeps flying towards her as he goes above her as Videl was looking up at hem terrified as he holds his hand towards her concentrating his energy into something. As he launches a wave of energy at Videl as it its her.

-In the Waiting area-

"What no way!" .Gohan exclaimed.

"An energy wave" ,Krillin said.

-Back in the ring-

Videl tried to stop herself only able to slow herself down as she lands on the ring. And Spopovitch lands on the ground as Videl stands back up. "This guy is a monster." ,Videl said to herself in terror.

-Back in the waiting area-

"I don't Believe it but it's a good thing his energy waves aren't very strong." ,Krillin said terrified.

"Your wrong the guy had some sort of unlimited power and loose the match if he kills her." ,Vegeta explained.

"Unlimited power..." ,Gohan said.

"I don't know how he's doing it but somehow Spopovitch is using powers he never has before it's strange but the last time he fought in this Tournament I'm positive he couldn't fly or throw energy attack." ,Goku said as Gohan and Will looks over to him.

"What does that mean Goku?" ,Will asks

"I don't know. I don't know ow he could of changed this much Will." Goku replied.

-In the ring-

Spopovitch walks up towards Videl as she gets back into her stance and smirks. "He doesn't scare me I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan the man who defeated Cell I know I can beat him and I will." .Videl said to herself as Spopovitch keeps walking towards her. and Videl lunges at him and kicks his head left and right repeatedly but Spopovitch returns this hits with a head butt and punches and punches her onto the ring.

"Videl's hit the ground hard let's hope she can get up" ,The Announcer says as Videl tries to find the power to get up. "Oh, Videl is struggling to get back into the fight. What will power what determination." The Announcer says.

"No, I will never give up never" ,Videl says as she gets back up and punches Spopovitch in the face repeatedly as he's not even hurt from the punches. "What no way!" ,Videl yelled as Spopovitch kicks her again then elbows her down onto the ring. As he kneels down and starts throwing punches on her.

-In the stands-

"I can't let this happen it go on" ,Mr. Stronghold said as he was about to stand up but Mrs. Stronghold stops him and shakes her head for him not to.

"We don't want to blow our cover" ,Mrs. Stronghold whispered to him.

-In Mr. Satan's room-

Mr. Satan was busy making poses in the mirror "You know I shouldn't probably go all out in the first match it'll make a better show if I save some of my special techniques for the final." ,Mr. Satan says to him self as he keeps making poses in the mirror "It has never been controlling my incredible strength. Hmm but it is my job to give the people what they've payed for." ,Mr. Satan said as someone knocks on his door as the worker pokes his head in.

"Um Mr. Satan I though you might wanna know that Videl is about to loose her match with Spopovitch." ,The Worker said ad Mr. Satan was still making poses in the mirror.

"Come on not this again. You know what you got it backwards Videl is gonna win." .Mr. Satan said.

"Sir, You should really take a look." ,The worker said trying to warn him.

"Can't you see I'm getting warmed up for my next match so for the last time I'm not worried about Videl come and get me when she wins." ,Mr. Satan said.

-Back in the ring-

Spopovitch goes for the last punch but Videl rolls away from the punch and jumps back up and launches punches at Spopovitch but Spopovitch catches her last punch as she tires to kick him but he catches her foot and spins her around by her leg as he throws her. "Whoa look at this Spopovitch has given her the toss if she goes out of the ring she looses the match." ,The announcer yells

"I don't this I have the strength to stop myself." ,Videl says in her mind as she's about out of the ring but Spopovitch catches her by the leg and throws her back onto the ring.

"Wow I don't Believe it but Spopovitch has saved Videl from falling out of the ring. What on earth could he be planning to do now?" ,The Announcer asked.

-In the waiting area-

"Oh, No" ,Gohan said.

"That creep is just playing with her." ,Krillin said.

-Back in the ring-

"It appears that Videl could be down for the count. She doesn't seem to be moving at all. This might be it folks." ,The Announcer says.

-In the waiting area-

"Stay down Videl it's over don't get up." ,Gohan said in his mind.

-Back in the ring-

Spopovitch walks towards Videl again. As Videl sits up and gets back up.

-In the waiting area-

"Videl don't stand up!" ,Gohan yelled.

-In the ring-

Videl stands up as the crowd cheers for her. "Whoa look out now that's what I call one tough fighter. Alright Videl's back on her feet!" ,The Announcer yells.

-In the waiting area-

"She stood up..." ,Gohan said.

-In the ring again- **(For like the over 9000th time)**

Videl struggles to walks towards Spopovitch as slowly starts to run towards him.

-Back in the waiting area-

"No, Videl don't do it you can't beat him" ,Gohan said.

"You've got to give up Now!" ,Will yelled.

-Back in the ring- **(*Le sigh* it will never stop doing this)**

Videl keeps running towards Spopovitch as she jumps to kick him but he punches her.

-Back in the waiting area- **(If it won't stop I'm gonna scream)**

"No! That's enough!" ,Gohan yells.

-Back in the ring- **(For the love of Mr. Popo's pecking order! Mr. Popo: Hi maggot *Looks back towards Mr. Popo* H-hi Mr. Popo *Sweat drops behind my head and screams in my head* Mr. Popo: Pecking order *Mr. Popo says as he just stares at me* Goes into fetal position first rule of Popo's training don't talk about Popo's training. Second rule of Popo's training *scared for my life.*)**

Videl gets punches into the air but Spopovitch runs after her and kicks her up into the air as she lands Spopovitch slams his knee in her back as he lifts up her head and punches her in the face repeatedly. "Ohhh Poor Videl I don't know how much more of this she can take." ,The Announcer says in terror

-Back in the waiting area-

"I have to stop them." ,Gohan said.

-Back in the ring- **(*Rock back and forth.*)**

Spopovitch keeps punching her in the face. "This is just terrible Spopovitch is using Videl as a punching bag I don't know why he doesn't end this now he's completely out of control!" ,The Announcer yells in terror As Spopovitch keeps punching Videl. As he stops and lets Videl hit the ring as he picks her up by the head as punches her again. He stops and drops her but punches her towards the end of the ring as she was really beaten.

-On the waiting area-

"Give up Videl Please give up!" ,Gohan yells.

"There's no way you can beat him!" ,Will yells out to her also.

-Back in the ring- **(*Keeps rocking back and forth*)**

Videl struggles to get back up. "Uh I don't don't want to interfere but now. I think now it might be good to call it a day. Come on what do you say do you want to throw in the towel now?" ,The Announcer asks as Videl struggles to get back up

"No, no way I can still beat this guy" ,Videl said as she gets back up.

-Back in the waiting area-

"Videl, Come on stop being so stubborn you just gonna get hurt out there! It's been a trick all along Spopovitch knows he can beat you he's playing with you now!" ,Gohan yells to her.

-Back in the ring- **(*Opens my eyes and sees that he's gone as I'm just sweating.*)**

Videl stands but breathing very hard as Spopovitch walks up towards her. As he grabs her by the head making her scream in pain and knees her in the face

-In the waiting area- **(G-good he's gone... Mr. Popo: Hi... *Looks back and screams*)**

"Ah that's it he's gone to far" ,Krillin said. as Gohan's power was lowly building.

-Back in the ring- **(Mr. Popo: I'll tell you where your not... Safe)**

Spopovitch drops her again.

-In the waiting area-

Gohan's power keeps building up slowly. "Hey no stop just calm down don't do it Gohan you not going out there" ,Goku said.

-Back in the ring- **(*Gets back into fetal position rocking back and forth*)**

Spopovitch walks up over to Videl as he steps on her head applying pressure on her head making her scream in pain "Spopovitch has gone to far this time This could be a violation of the rules. Oh it hurts just to watch." ,The Announcer says in terror.

-In the stands- **(Mr. Popo: Look maggot something different)**

"Somebody please make it stop Videl will make the perfect wife for Gohan They'll never get together if she gets squashed like a bug." ,Chi-Chi said.

-Back in the waiting area-

Gohan's power keeps rising. "Gohan..." ,Goku said.

-Back in the ring-** (Jinx: Jinx Jinx. Mr. Popo: *looks back at her and stares back at me* Byeee... *Screams internally like Future Trunks* )**

Spopovitch keeps applying pressure to Videl's head as she screams louder in pain.

-In the Waiting room- **(*Two days later* Krillin: Now you know how I feel *Krillin pats my shoulder* Yeah I do Krillin...)**

Gohan's transforms into a Super Saiyan "That does it This has gone way to long I'm Taking him down" ,Gohan said as his power keeps raising.

"No don't Don't go out there calm down Gohan" ,Krillin said trying to talk him out of it.

"Don't try to stop me" ,Gohan said in anger.

-Back in the ring- **(Goku: Muffin Button? *Goku looks around my computer for it and I Hands Goku a portable muffin button* Goku: Yayyyy! *Pushes the muffin as a muffin pop up as he starts eating it* There that outta keep him pre-occupied for the time being Thanks Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs: You're Welcome.)**

Spopovitch keeps stepping on her head ad Videl keeps screaming in pain

"Videl!" ,Gohan yelled as he flies off towards them.

"Your not going at it alone Gohan!" Will yells as he flies off with Gohan towards them.

"That's enough stop playing games Spopovitch" ,Yamu says ad Spopovitch looks over towards him making Gohan and Will stop. "Don't you remember we have far more important things to do? Finish it right now." ,Yamu says and Spopovitch just kicks her off the ring.

"Ohhh my Videl it's over she's put of the ring." "The Announcer says as Gohan returns back to normal. And he runs to Videl

"Videl are you okay?" ,Gohan asks.

"Should I call out a stretcher for her?" ,The Announcer asks.

"No I'll take her myself." ,Gohan said as he slowly picks up Videl. As Spopovitch and Yamu starts to walk off. "Spopovitch" ,Gohan said as he stops and looks back at Gohan. "Listen next time It's you and me and I'll win." ,Gohan said threatening him. As Spopovitch and Yamu walks away.

-In the waiting area-

"Yo, Hey Krillin do you have any senzu beans?" ,Goku asks.

"Uh no Goku I didn't think I needed them." ,Krillin replied.

"Okay, then I'll be right back I'm gonna see Korin to get some." ,Goku said as he uses The Instant Transmission and goes to Korin's tower. as Gohan and Will runs inside.

"Hey don't worry Gohan Goku went to get some senzu beans to fix her up." ,Krillin said.

"Oh he did? Alright that's my dad." ,Gohan said.

-In Mr. Satan's room-

"What! What! What do you mean Videl lost the match! You your lying that can't be we both know that next to me Videl's the strongest in the world! Poor girl the pressure must of gotten to her! Daddy's coming!" ,Mr. Satan yells as he runs out the door. As Gohan and Will takes her into the emergency room.

-In the Emergency room-

"Videl! Videl!" ,Mr. Satan yells as he runs into the room as Videl was still in pain. "No my little girl." ,Mr. Satan said.

"She's okay Sir but she's going to need some time to heal." ,Gohan said.

"Oh yeah! Who are you two? are any of you the one's who put my daughter in a hospital?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"No ,Mr. Satan you should be Thanking us we were the one's who brought her in." ,Will said.

"Yeah, that's right it wasn't any of you. It was Spopovitch wasn't it? He's the one that did this. Thanks allot kids I'll get you autographs." ,Mr. Satan said.

"What?" ,Gohan asked.

"That's great... I guess" ,Will said

"Sure we don't need you now boy's you can go" ,Mr. Satan said.

"Uh right" ,Gohan said.

"Gohan... wait come back." ,Videl said still in pain. As Gohan turns to her. "That Guy Spopovitch go get him." ,Videl said.

"Yeah I just have to win my next match and I promise I'll take care of him for ya." ,Gohan said as he gave her a thumbs up. As Mr. Satan looks at Gohan and back to Videl.

"What are you talking about Videl there's no way that kid can beat Spopovitch but don't worry sweetheart you daddy will get him for ya." ,Mr. Satan said. as Videl just smiles as Mr. Satan has a shocked expression. "Ah oh no Videl don't tell me that kid is your boyfriend. Well I won't allow it you hear me I don't approve of this you know I've always said that if you have a boyfriend that he must be stronger then me not a thin little twerp how can he protect my little girl" ,Mr. Satan yells as he gets interrupted by the Doctor.

"Mr. Satan quiet please." ,The doctor said.

"Oh um of course" ,Mr. Satan said as he stops yelling.

-On Korin's tower-

"Here are the senzu beans Goku." ,Korin says as he hand Goku the bag of senzu beans.

"Thanks Korin." ,Goku said as he takes the Bag.

"Remember my friend I won't use all those beans at once alright? I have a felling your going to need everyone of them" ,Korin said.

"Yeah, Me too." ,Goku said.

-Back at the waiting room-

Gohan was pacing back and fourth waiting for Goku. "Hmm I wonder what's taking my dad so long." ,Gohan said as he walks over to Krillin.

"Krillin I'm going to see Videl." ,Gohan said,

"Sure, but what about your dad? Don't you want to wait for him? He went to Korin's to get some senzu beans remember?" ,Krillin asked.

"Yeah but how can I just stand around like this when I now Videl's in the Hospital there has to be someway I can help." ,Gohan said as he walks away.

"Good luck." ,Krillin said as Gohan stops and looks back towards Krillin. "You know what that sound like you and Videl are becoming more then just friends huh?" ,Krillin asked.

"Gohan, You go to Videl and I'll wait for your dad." ,Will said.

"Alright Will." ,Gohan said as he walks off.

-In the emergency room-

"Hey, Doc are you sure she'll be okay?" ,Mr. Satan asks.

"She'll be fine rest and relaxation is all she needs now." ,The Doctor said.

You better be because if anything happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible." ,Mr. Satan yells as Reporters knocks on he door. As Mr. Satan opens the door.

"Uh what's up what's the condition of your daughter?" ,I camera man asks.

"My daughter is just fine. She's resting comfortably now unfortunately she is out of the competition for good but you can tell my fan's to expect a bit show in my next match." ,Mr. Satan replied

"Of course is there anything you lie to say to Spopovitch" ,A Female reporter asks.

"You better believe there is you give him this message you tell him that he better watch his back because Mr. Satan is coming to get him!" ,Mr. Satan said. As he closes the door on them.

"I got to get in there but there's to many reporters around the room Hmm." ,Gohan said.

-Back in the room-

Videl was gripping the bed sheets in pain. "No I won't give up." ,Videl said tossing and turning in pain.

"How can Spopovitch done this. That guy's a cream puff. At least he was." ,Mr. Satan said.

~Flash back~

"Mr. Satan the champion of the world!" ,Mr. Satan said as the crowd was cheering and he turns to Spopovitch. "Spopovitch I can't believe they let and amateur like you step into the ring these are my fans try to give them a good show okay? And hey look on the bright side at least your going to get beat by a real champ." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Oh yeah I'll show you!" ,Spopovitch said as he runs towards Mr. Satan and he tries to punch and kick at him but he dodges then and jumps into the air as Spopovitch lands face first on the ring.

"So you had enough?" ,Mr. Satan asks as Spopovitch gets back up.

"No way." ,Spopovitch said as Mr. Satan jumps up and kicks Spopovitch in the neck sending him skidding out of the ring.

"Spopovitch out of the ring Mr. Satan has won the match." ,The Announcer said.

~End of flash back~

"Videl how could she loose he's a wimp you should of won. I taught you everything I know about Martial Art's how could you possibly need more then that? Hmm hey maybe you were distracted by that skinny kid that brought you to the Hospital Well he won't bother you anymore." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Gohan" ,Videl said in pain.

-Back in the Waiting area-

"Hey Shouldn't Goku be back by now?" ,Will asked Krillin

"Yeah I don't know what's taking him so long Will." ,Krillin replied.

-Back on Korin's tower-

Goku was busy stuffing himself. "I don't what to rush you Goku but aren't you forgetting something? Don't they need you back on earth?" ,Korin asked Goku.

"Yeah I know but it's just that they don't have good food like this at Grand Kai's place this is worth it." ,Goku said with his mouth full.

"Yes but you came here for senzu beans not to stuff your face." ,Korin said.

"Yeah your right as usual. Thanks for the chow. I tell you Korin there is something really strange about those Guy's Spopovitch and Yamu. We better keep out eyes on them."' ,Goku said.

-Back in the waiting area-

"Spopovitch the one were after maybe one of them." ,Yamu said.

"Don't worry we'll find out soon enough with this." ,Spopovitch said as he holds out a power meter.

"We'll wait till the next match." ,Yamu said as Spopovitch nods.

"You know what do to Kabito" ,Shin said as he looks back at Kabito as Kabito nods.

-In the stands-

"My son will be fighting next" ,Chi-Chi said

"Yeah he's fighting that Kabito guy." ,Bulma said.

"Well Kabito Shamito my Gohan can take him no problem" ,Chi-Chi said.

"Well lets hope so it will be kinda hard to win the Tournament if Gohan gets beat in the first round." ,Bulma said.

"My boy will come through for me we really need that prize money." ,Chi-Chi said.

-In the ring-

"Ladies and Gentelmen are you ready for the fourth match?" ,The Announcer asks as the crowd cheers. As a worker comes out.

"Hey Mister Announcer" ,The worker said as The Announcer leans down to him and the worker whispers to him.

"Hey, everyone please listen to this I have some very good news about Videl she's fine and once she gets some rest the doctors say she's expected to make a full recovery. How about that?" ,The Announcer says as the crowd cheers. "And here we go fighters in the ring please in this match it will be Kabito Vs Gohan!" ,The Announcer says as Will quickly goes up to him.

"Gohan is gonna need some more time his dad is getting some medicine to help Videl but he's not back yet. Gohan want to make sure she gets it before the match" ,Will told him.

"If it's for Videl tell him to take all the time he needs." ,The announcer said as Will nods. "Sit tight folks the match will be under a slight delay. The challenger's dad is getting something to help Videl feel better." ,The announcer says.

-In the waiting room-

Everyone was waiting for Goku to return as Shin is the only one to sense Goku coming and Goku reappears in the waiting room as the others turn back to see Goku. "Hey Goku did you get them senzu beans?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah Korin and Yajrobi only had three left but there all yours if you want them." ,Goku said while holding the bag of senzu beans.

"You bet." ,Will said.

"Sure better get them to Gohan so he can give them to Videl" ,Goku said as he hands them to Will as he runs to get them to Gohan.

-In the Hospital room-

The Reporters were still asking about Videl as Will comes running through. "Excuse me coming through something important for Videl." ,Will said as he knocks on the door. "Gohan open up" ,Will said as Gohan opens the door.

"My dad come back with the senzu beans?" ,Gohan asked as Will hands him the three senzu beans as Videl looks over towards Will.

"Hey, what's up?" ,Videl said weakly as Gohan walks over to her.

"He just brought something that will help you feel better. Here take it. it'll help you fell much better it's called a senzu bean." ,Gohan said.

"Hold it don't give my patient something funny young man." ,The Doctor said.

"Yeah and don't think you can impress my daughter with a bean!" ,Mr. Satan yelled.

"Don't worry Sir it'll help her fell as good as new." ,Gohan said.

"No bean!" ,Mr. Satan yells.

"Please, Daddy. I trust you Gohan." ,Videl said as he gave her the senzu bean as she eats it but Mr. Satan tries to stop him but Gohan runs off as Videl swallows it and she is healed instantly making Mr. Satan and the Doctor's eyes pop out.

-Back at the ring-

Gohan comes running outside "Thanks for waiting not I'm ready" ,Gohan said as Kabito nods.

"Ladies and Gentlemen sorry to keep you waiting now let's get started!" ,The Announcer says as the crowd cheers. "Here we go with the fourth match of this competition. Kabito Vs Gohan!" ,The Announcer says as Gohan and Kabito walks up onto the ring as the crows cheers. as Gohan takes a fighting stance while Kabito was just standing with his hands behind his back.

"Gohan I am curious to see you Super Saiyan powers show them me. We maybe able to use them." ,Kabito said as Gohan blinks.

"Hey hang on how do you know that I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean be we may be able to use them?" ,Gohan asks.

"You will know in time show me your Super Saiyan powers now." ,Kabito commanded.

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm not gonna change transform out here in front of all these people." ,Gohan said.

-In the waiting area-

"There not fighting. What are they doing there just standing there talking." ,Krillin said.

"Kabito want to see him transform into a Super Saiyan." ,Goku said as Krillin looks at him.

"Gohan!" ,Piccolo yelled as Gohan looks over at him and nods.

-In the ring-

"Okay here goes." ,Gohan said.

-Back in the waiting area-

"What is it Piccolo what's happening out there?" ,Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku we'll see." ,Piccolo replied. as Shin walks up.

"It's time." ,Shin said as Goku and Krillin looks back at him. "You do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine but no matter what happens. I want you to promise me that you will stay out of the ring do you understand?" ,Shin asked.

"What? Noway" ,Krillin said.

"What do you want with Gohan?" ,Goku asked.

"He want to see his power." ,Piccolo replied.

-Back in the ring-

"Well let's see it" ,Kabito said as Gohan sighs

"Ah this will get me kicked out of Sky High. Alright them you asked for it.

-In the waiting room-

"I don't know you and your telling me what do do? Who do you think you are?" ,Vegeta are-gently asks.

"Vegeta show him some respect that is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai." ,Piccolo said shocking Krillin, Vegeta, Will, And Goku.

"I hears stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories. Shin your the Supreme Kai?" ,Goku asked.

-Back in the ring-

The wind begins to pick up towards Gohan.

All eye are on Gohan a suspicious group of spectators watches every move from the sidelines Shin the Supreme Kai want no one to inter the ring. To interfere with Gohan's transformation. Mean while Spopovitch and Yamu closely monitors the fighters power levels. But for what Purpose? What dark designs lurking beneath the surface of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Shin, Kabito, Spopovitch, and Yamu which if these mysterious fighters friends and which are foe's As Gohan begins his powerful transformation. The Answers to these and other important questions are sure to come to life in the next Chapter of Gohan Goes to Sky High Wills first Tournament.


	23. Off to fight the wizard

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

This time time Gohan Goes to Sky High Evil Wizard Babidi. Gohan entered the ring with his opponent Kibito. To everyone's surprise Supreme Kai Kai stepped forward to revile that Gohan had become a pawn in a much larger plan. This mysterious message seems to spell trouble for Gohan. But when the Z fighters learned that Supreme Kai Kai was none other then the Supreme Kai himself they had no choice but to obey his request mean while two pares of hungry eyes closely Monitors Gohan's power but why? A conspiracy is brewing today on Gohan Goes to Sky High.

Sparks begins to fly between the cracks on the tiles. "You want to see me turn into a Super Saiyan fine. I'll do it just remember you asked for it." ,Gohan said as more sparks begins to fly.

-In the waiting area-

"Goku I have a bad feeling about this. I think Gohan's in trouble." ,Krillin said as the Supreme Kai walks up.

"Listen the instant Gohan transforms I'm certain that Spopovitch and Yamu will try to attack him. But as I already told you. You must not try to help him." ,The Supreme Kai said.

"I'm not sure on what your after but Gohan can take care of himself. He doesn't need any help from us." ,Krillin said.

"Yes, Of course." ,The Supreme Kai said.

"What makes you so sure that those two are going to going to attack Gohan?" ,Will asked.

"Spopovitch and Yamu is not aware of it but Gohan is the one there after. Don't worry They don't want his life only his energy." ,The Supreme Kai replied.

"Energy?" ,Goku asked. as The Supreme Kai nods and Videl runs up to see the fight.

-In the ring-

"Last time for requests do you want to see a Super Saiyan or should I take it up to the next level?" ,Gohan asked.

"What's that there's a level beyond a Super Saiyan" ,Kibito asked as Gohan nods as the tiles begins to shake on the ring and Gohan yells powering up as his eyes turns blue-green and his hair flashes blond as the tiles begins to fly up. Leaving the crowd in shock as Wills friend and parents eyes were big as dinner plates as Gohan fully transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 as his aura was shining brightly and the tiles falls back down and the power meter was going crazy.

-On the other side of the arena-

"Hey look Yamu!" ,Spopovitch yelled as he sees the power meter go haywire..

"All that energy It's him." ,Yamu said.

-In the waiting area-

Videl was looking closely in shock at Gohan.

-Back in the ring-

"There now you can see what I can do. Is this good enough for ya? What happens now? Should I start fighting?" ,Gohan said.

"What enormous energy he is far stronger then I expected." ,Kibito said in his mind.

-In the waiting area-

"Ha, Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell. I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times Kakarot." ,Vegeta said.

"You may be right but he still is the strongest fighter in this tournament. The only question is will it be enough." ,Supreme Kai said.

"For what?" ,Goku asked.

"What does he mean?" ,Krillin asked Piccolo as Piccolo was still scared and shakes his head.

-In the ring-

"What's the matter? come on fight me. What are you waiting for a written invitation?" ,Gohan asked.

-On the other side of the arena-

Yamu was holding onto a jar with a curvy M on it. "Come on lets get him. Make sure you hold on to him and don't let go do you understand?" ,Yamu asked.

"Right." ,Spopovitch said as they both rush at Gohan causing him to turn around.

"Hold on we got company." ,Gohan said as the Supreme Kai Disables Gohan with his power.

-In the waiting area-

"What did you do?" ,Goku asked.

-Back in the ring-

While Gohan was Disabled from moving by Supreme Kai Spopovitch grabs Gohan as Yamu quickly jabs the jar to Gohan's side taking his energy as he yells in pain.

-Back in the waiting area-

"There killing him." ,Goku said.

'Trust me, Hell be fine." ,The Supreme Kai said.

"Gohan!" ,Krillin yells as he starts running to Gohan but Piccolo stops him. "Hey let me go!" ,Krillin said as he struggles to go to Gohan.

"I told you, You must stay back!" ,Supreme Kai yells at Krillin.

-Back in the ring-

"Make sure you get all of it Yamu." ,Spopovitch said as Yamu was still draining Gohan of his energy as Gohan reverts back to his normal state.

"It's almost over Gohan, Hold on." ,Kibito said in his mind.

-Back in the waiting area-

"Gohan!" ,Videl yells as she tries to jump to Gohan but Goku stops her. "Hey let me go he needs help." ,Videl said as she stops.

"Stay here Gohan will be fine Videl." ,Goku said.

"Goku, please help him. Please." ,Videl tried to please

"Gohan is in no danger." ,Supreme Kai said as Videl looks over to him.

"Are you sure?" ,Videl asked as Goku lets her go and she turns towards the ring as Goku puts his hand on her shoulder.

-Back in the ring-

The jar started to Glow as it was draining Gohan of his energy as he yells in pain.

-In the stands-

"Gohan's in trouble." ,Layla yelled.

"How come no one is helping him and where is his dad?" ,Zach said.

-Back in the ring-

The light explodes brightly as the jar is full. "We have all the pure energy we need let's go." ,Yamu said as the light grows even brighter as Spopovitch lets go of Gohan as he falls forwards on the ring.

"That was easier then we thought." ,Spopovitch said as him and Yamu flies off.

-Back in the waiting area-

"Stay back Kibito will take care of Gohan. He has no need for your assistance." ,Supreme Kai instructed.

"At least tell us what your gonna do with him." ,Goku said as Supreme Kai looks back at Goku.

"It's time I must fallow them and find out where there taking Gohan's power." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Your leaving?" ,Goku asked.

"I could use your help. I understand if you feel like you have to stay here. But I must go." ,Supreme Kai said as he started to fly off.

"Your going too? Are you Crazy?!" ,Krillin said.

"I don't think I have much choice. The Supreme Kai gave us his word the Gohan will be Okay and I Believe him. So unless I go with him I'm never going to know what's going on around here." ,Goku replied.

-Back in the ring-

Gohan was still laying down on the ring as Videl runs to Gohan and kneels down to Gohan. "Gohan don't move your going to be Okay." ,Videl said as she turns and yells. "Hey! Get a stretcher over here!" ,Videl yells.

-In the waiting area-

"I can't say that I like it. But if your going that I'm going too. I'm going to regret this." .Krillin said.

"Alright, let's do it." ,Goku said.

"I better tell my wife or she'll kill me. I'll catch up with you Goku." ,Krillin said.

"I know what your doing Kakarot. Your trying to skip out on our next match aren't you?!" ,Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, Can't you see that there's something more important going on here." ,Goku said as Vegeta grabs Goku by his shirt.

"You listen. After the next two matches we are scheduled to fight. You will fight me So if you leave you better make sure come back I only entered this stupid Tournament so I could beat you!" .Vegeta yelled.

"Okay, Okay take it easy Vegeta I have to go with the Supreme Kai but I promise I'll put you as the top things of my to do list when I get back just try to relax will ya." ,Goku said.

"You forget you can only stay for one day in this world." ,Vegeta said.

"I guess that slipped my mind. But listen why don't you come with me." ,Goku said.

"Where wasting time here." ,Piccolo said as he flies off.

"Alright." ,Goku said as he flies to Kibito.

"Kibito, will you promise to take care of Gohan for me?" ,Goku asked.

"You have my word as soon as he is healed. I will fallow after you. Gohan I presume will want to do the same." ,Kibito said as Goku flies off.

"I'm right behind you Kakarot." ,Vegeta said as he flies after them.

-At Krillin and Android 18-

"So you see with out my help there toast." ,Krillin told 18

"If your friends needs you then go but I have a Tournament to win." ,Android 18 said.

"Oh, yeah right good luck with your match and I'll see you when I get back. So long." ,Krillin said as he flies off.

"Krillin you be careful out there." ,Android 18 said.

"You got it." ,Krillin replied as he flies off.

-Back in the ring-

"Where did everybody go?" ,Gohan asked.

"Quiet you must stay still." .Kibito said as the workers comes with a stretcher.

"Uh we'll take it from here." ,The worker said.

"No you will not." ,Kibito said as he starts to heal Gohan. "I don't know how long it will take for him to regain his strength he has lost an enormous amount of energy. It's hard to believe an earthling could posses so much pure energy It's no wander why they were so eager to obtain it. "Kibito said as he finishes healing him. "There that should do it Gohan." Kibito said as Gohan gets up.

"Gohan do you feel all better now?" ,Videl asked.

"Whoa I feel ever stronger then before. Hey what did you do?" ,Gohan asked Kibito.

"You come with me. I'll tell you everything." ,Kibito says.

-In the stands-

Will goes flying up to his parents. "Mom, Dad I think I might go with them." ,Will told them.

"Then me and your mother will go to." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"You sure dad?" ,Will asked.

"Of course we will We don't want to miss out on all the action." ,Mrs. Stronghold replied as Layla looks at Will.

"You better come back in one piece Will." ,Layla said to Will.

"I will Layla." ,Will replied giving her a thumbs up as him and his parents goes to the ring beside Gohan and Videl.

-Over to Mr. Satan-

"Hey tubby do you know where my daughter is?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"Sure do sir she's over there.", The worker said.

"Great and she's with them two skinny kids." ,Mr. Satan said.

-Back in the ring-

"Gohan, what's going on?" ,Videl asked.

"I'm not sure Videl." ,Gohan replied.

"Insane." ,Will said.

"Yeah." ,Gohan replied.

"And were going to go with you." ,Mr. Stronghold said as Gohan nods.

"Is it okay if I go with you all?" ,Videl asked.

"Uh" ,Gohan said.

"Please let me come I can help you guy's out." ,Videl said.

"No you better not I have the felling that something bad is gonna happen. And I don't want you to get hurt." ,Gohan said.

"Oh, please Gohan I'll be careful. if you don't let me go I'll fallow you anyway.

"If things get tough promise me you'll get out of there." ,Gohan said as Videl nods. "Alright then let's go." ,Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan." ,Videl thanked Gohan as him, Videl and Will fallows them as Mrs. stronghold grabs Mr. Stronghold and flies off with them leaving the crowd in shock.

"My Videl is flying... Come back." ,Mr. Satan said. "Where did she learn to do that?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"So she can fly what's the big deal?" ,The worker asked.

"I blame myself I know I should be more strict with her." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Whoa it's no wander why she flew the coop." ,The worker said.

"My beautiful tournament what am i going to do now?" ,The announcer asked himself.

-At Spopovitch and Yamu-

"Majin Buu will be resurrected with this power Babidi will be very pleased with us." ,Yamu said as they flew off.

-Over at Gohan and the others-

Kibito was just floating in one spot. As Gohan and the other flies off with him.

-Over to Supreme Kai-

"Hey wait." Goku sad then they made it to him.

"I'm glad you decided to come and thank you with out all of your help. I would not be-able to beat them." ,Supreme Kai said.

"You need out help to beat those two?" ,Goku asked.

"No it's not Spopovitch and Yamu that concerns It's the Wizard controlling them." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Huh a Wizard?" ,Piccolo asked.

"Yes. Long ago when the human was still in it's infancy here on Earth. A Wizard at the distant edge of the universe when Bibidi first appeared with him he brought an evil creation who's soul purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu." ,Supreme Kai explained.

"Buu huh? So what did this guy do?" ,Goku asked.

"Majin Buu has no feelings or a conscience, he is designed as an instrument of fear and terror his single desire was to eliminate any living things as he was very good at it. With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe, hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble and entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power." Supreme Kai explained as Vegeta smirked.

This Majin Buu sounded like he would've a decent Saiyan", Vegeta thought as Supreme Kai glared at Vegeta

"You're wrong Vegeta! There were five Grand Kai's at that time, each one of them was a thousand times stronger than the one you call Frezia, they all fought Majin Buu and no one survived! He

would've erased your entire Saiyan race with just a breath, just like so many others." Supreme Kai explained shocking the others.

"Whoa not good." Goku said.

"Oh why didn't someone tell he he could ream minds." ,Vegeta though to himself.

"In time, Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had trouble controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi would use a spell that would seal Majin Buu in a ball and lay dormant until the counter spell was evoked." Supreme Kai explained.

-At Kibito and the others.-

"Bibidi transported Majin Buu from planet to planet, the ball was brought here, and the Earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target." Kibito explained telling the same story

"No, that's terrible." Mr. Stronghold said.

"Obviously, this sanction was prevented, the ball that contained Majin Buu remains here on Earth to this day. Yes, the Supreme Kai could have destroyed him, but he choose to leave him hidden." Kibito

explained.

Why did he do that? Why didn't the Supreme Kai destroy Majin Buu when he had the chance?" ,Will asked.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined in that ball, and until now, we thought Bibidi could release him." Kibito explained to them.

"Until now?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"It turns out that we've discovered another." Kibito answered while looking ahead.

-Back over to Supreme Kai and the others-

"Bibidi had a son, and he's here on Earth." Supreme Kai Kai told Goku and the others.

"Huh?" ,Goku asked.

Bibidi named his son Babidi, at any cost, we must stop him." Supreme Kai Kai said

But what is he Going to do?" ,Goku asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work, he's going to release Majin Buu." Supreme Kai Kai said while looking ahead.

-At Spopovitch and Yamu-

"We did it." ,Spopovitch said.

"Once we give him this pure energy Babidi will be very pleased our reward will be great." ,Yamu said as they both flew off faster with Supreme Kai and the others far behind them.

"There that's it lead the way." .Supreme Kai thought in his mind.

"So it's obvious that you were able to defeat this Wizard Bibidi before he could release Majin Buu on the earth but you didn't destroy Majin Buu. You chose to leave him here laying dormant." ,Piccolo said.

"That's right we though at best that way we believed that Babidi was the only one that could release Majin Buu. We were mistaken in that belief Bibidi has a son also a wizard and if he isn't stopped Buu will live again." ,Supreme Kai explained.

"So Bibidi's son is controlling them guy's at the Tournament?" ,Goku asked.

"Yes his name is Babidi and as often the case in this universe the son is as evil at the father." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Great what does that not surprise me." ,Krillin said in a scared tone as they flew off faster.

"It's simple all is we have to do is stop Babidi from waking Majin Buu right" ,Goku asked.

"Yes that's right but I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you make it sound Babidi power as a wizard it not to be underestimated it may take all of us to defeat him." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Wow seems like this guy is pretty strong." ,Goku said.

"Babidi's strength lies with in his magic physically he is not very powerful nor was his father's a wizard doesn't need to be. Instead his magic enabled him to harness evil with in people's hearts like Spopovitch and Yamu and there by control their action's imagine if someone truly powerful came under his spell." ,Supreme Kai says.

-Over at Kibito and the others-

"If Spopovitch and Yamu didn't enter to win the tournament why were they even there? I mean what did they do to me?" ,Gohan asked.

"Babidi intends to resurrects Majin Buu but before he can do this he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy." ,Kibito explained

"So they cam after me?" ,Gohan asked.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament he believes it's the easiest place to gather the largest amount of energy. Only after they saw You transform into a Super Saiyan did you become their target The Supreme Kai and myself knew that Babidi would send someone to the tournament, we also entered. The ball containing Majin Buu has vanished, we journeyed to where it laid before but found no signs of it, so we believed that it's in Babidi's grasp and he waits for the energy to open it. And upon his success, the world will slip into darkness, the like that has never been viewed by human

eyes." Kibito explained as Videl started to slow down.

"What's wrong Videl, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Videl replied But Will saw sweat coming from Videl and she knew she was having a hard time keeping up.

-Back to Supreme Kai and the others-

"I don't think I understand, you had a chance to finish off Majin Buu when you were fighting Bibidi, why didn't you take that chance?" ,Goku asked.

"It wasn't worth the risk, we feared that any damage to the ball would release him. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined in was hidden deep within the Earth where no human could find it, though we allowed him to lay dormant. If our actions had caused him to be released, we would've been unable to stop him." Supreme Kai explained.

-Back at the Tournament-

The crowd was throwing crushed can's and foods on the ring "Everyone please calm down were trying our best to continue with no contestants." ,The Announcer said in a shaky voice. as everyone kept throwing cans as the Announcer and the workers.

-Back at Kibito and the others-

Gohan stayed close to Videl who was struggling to keep up.

The Supreme Kai is farther ahead of us than I thought, we'll have to move faster to catch up to them." Kibito said to Gohan, Will, and Mr. And Mrs Stronghold.

"No problem but just hold on a second." ,Gohan said as he looks over to Videl.  
>"How are you holding up Videl?" ,Gohan asked.<p>

"I wish I was as good at this as you are, I can't go on Gohan, I can't keep my eyes open, I'm just holding you guys back." ,Videl said trying her best to keep her eyes open.

"You're just not use to the wind yet, you'll get there with practice, so don't worry about it. "But you're right, you should go back, it's starting to look like one of those days where it could be very dangerous." ,Gohan said to Videl.

"Gohan, if it is very dangerous, then I want you to take care of yourself, for me okay?" ,Videl asked Gohan.

"Yeah you've got it. Be careful flying back and when you get there could you tell my mom and brother what's going on there probably worried." ,Gohan said.

"No problem and So seven years ago, that strange group of people that showed up during the fight with Cell and you were the little boy that were with them, weren't you?" Videl asked.

"Mm-hmm" ,Gohan said.

"So it wasn't really my father the one who beat Cell was he? No, it was you." ,Videl said.

"Yes it was." ,Gohan replied.

"I knew it! I always had a feeling about that, it just seemed so strange to me that my father was capable of that kind of strength and now it all makes sense. I'm glad I know the truth, thank you

Gohan, now go, go and be a hero again." Videl said as Gohan nods and flies off faster with Kibito and the others as Videl stops fallowing them. "Good luck Gohan I'll be waiting for you when you get back!" ,Videl yelled as she waved at him.

"Bye!" ,Gohan yelled back.

"Are you finished?" Kibito asked.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting." Gohan said with a nod.

"We need to hurry, we have a lot of ground to cover." Kibito said before the four of them took off, flying faster than before as Videl watches them go.

"Wow, they're fast. You'd better come back because I'm not finished with you yet Gohan" ,Videl said with a smile.

-Back to Supreme Kai and the others-

After Gohan, Will, Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold and Kibito have reached a rocky area, they've found Goku and the others ahead of them.

"There they are. Hey dad." ,Gohan yelled.

"Were here." ,Will said as Krillin looks back at them.

"Hey look it's Gohan and Will and I think Will's parents are with them." ,Krillin said.

"It's about time you caught up." ,Goku said.

"We were waiting for you." Piccolo said to Gohan.

"Thanks." Gohan said

"And Will who are these people with you?" ,Goku asked.

"There my parents" ,Will replied.

"We though you could use some extra help." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Good we could use all the help we could get." ,Supreme Kai said.

-Over at a Ship in the ground-

Someone came outside of the ship and looks up towards Spopovitch and Yamu. "There here." ,The person said.

"We made it." ,Yamu said. as they both land on the ground.

"They're landing." Supreme Kai said.

"But, there's nothing out here." Krillin said looking around.

"This is odd, we've searched this entire area before." Kibito said before they quickly landed on a rocky mountain and hid behind some rocks as they looked behind some rocks as they looked down to see a small building down in the valley below.

"Everyone quick, suppress your energy, we don't want them to know that we're here just yet." Supreme Kai said silently as they did just that.

"Is that Babidi the one on the left?" ,Goku asked.

"No it's not that's one of his minions." Supreme Kai said.

"Hey, that ground down there looks like it's been disturbed, like it's been dug up or something." Goku said after looking at the ground carefully.

"It's so obvious now! That's why we couldn't fins Babidi's spaceship when we flew over here before, he buried the whole thing underground!" Kibito said in frustration.

"And that means there's a good chance that Babidi learned that me and Kibito followed him to Earth, otherwise there would be no reason to hide his ship." Supreme Kai said.

"I say we attack them now the longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu." ,Piccolo said.

"No we will bide our time They will release Majin Buu outside the ship. They wouldn't want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present it's self." ,Supreme Kai said as Gohan was growling and he looked to see that a dead family in front of a small house.

"Someone's coming out." Piccolo said as they all watched to see Spopovitch and Yamu bowing down as a big red guy with horns, yellow eyes, and pointy ears stepped out with a short yellow man who was floating and wore an orange cloak around him.

-Down at the ship-

"So boy's what have you brought me?" ,The Yellow creature asked.

-Back at the others-

"Dabura!? What's he doing here?" Supreme Kai asked in anger.

"That wizard has managed to ensnared the King of the Demons!" Kibito growled in frustration.

"Which one is Dabura?" ,Goku asked.

"The tall red one." Supreme Kai replied.

"I see, is he strong?" Mr. Stronghold asked.

"Of course he's strong, he's the King of the Demon World." Supreme Kai said.

"Hold on, what is this Demon World?" Will asked.

"It's a shadowy world that exist on the other side of this one, like two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his dark demon world, Dabura is the strongest by far." Supreme Kai explained making Krillin a little shaky.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel outclassed here, I mean I'll still help you out if you need me, but I think I'll take on the little guy." Krillin said.

"So the little guy must be Babidi?" Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Yes, and he's the most dangerous of them all. Remember it's not his size you must concern yourself with. It's his magic if he is able to keep such a being like Dabura under his control just think of the horror he could inflict on this world." Supreme Kai explained.

"So, if this Dabura guy is strong, and Babidi has him, what's gonna keep us from falling under his spell." Piccolo asked in a serious tone.

"A wizard seeks out evil desires in a person's heart, once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them, and ultimately use them to control, this is how Dabura was captured. All Babidi needs is to find a trace of evil to bring them under his power. Only those pure of heart and free from evil desires like

us have a chance to fight him successfully." Kibito explained.

"Well that works for most of us, but what about Piccolo? He hasn't been one of the good guys you know." Krillin said as Piccolo glared at Krillin.

"This is not the time!" Piccolo yelled.

-Back down at the ship-

"Here you go master" ,Yamu said as Babidi takes the jar.

"So this has the energy stored inside?" ,Babidi asked.

"Yes it does sir. Yamu replied.

-Back at the others-

I would of never anticipated that Dabura would be here too. I'm afraid this changes everything." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he?" ,Vegeta asked in his sarcastic tone as Supreme Kai glares at him. "Fine, you can cower up here behind the rocks if you want I'll take them on my self if you don't have the stomach for it." ,Vegeta said.

"I may just let you do that Vegeta." ,Krillin said as he back away a bit.

"Krillin, these guy's seem pretty tough don't you think you should get back to your family?" ,Goku asked.

"Well I'd like to stick around, but it looks like you guys got everything covered without me." Krillin said.

"And I'd hate to see what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you." Goku added.

"Yeah, she does have a bit of a temper, but hey I love her." Krillin said with a little laugh.

-Back down at the ship-

"Job well done where just a step closer to achieving out goal." ,Babidi said.

"When your as strong as us this kind of job is like baby from a candy." ,Spopovitch said stupidly.

"It's such a shame that your business with me is finished. I'm afraid I have no more use for you." ,Babidi said as he makes Spopovitch blow up. As Yamu makes a break for it. "Pui-Pui would you please kill him?" ,Babidi asked.

"Gladly," ,Pui-Pui said as he kills Yamu with an energy blast.

"Oh, nice shot." ,Babidi said.

-Back to the others-

Everyone was shocked and scared as what happened to Spopovitch and Yamu except Vegeta. "What kind of people kill there own partners?" ,Gohan asked.

-Back down at the ship-

"Wonderful don't you think see those faces contort in horror like that it pleases me to no end of how easily frightened." Babidi said.

"And they were but two, there are million's there to torment." ,Dabura said.

"I'm so excited" ,Babidi said with a laugh.

-Back behind the rocks-

"This is bad!" Goku growled.

"They killed their own men!" Gohan growled.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays, he seeks out the most powerful fighters, uses his power to put them under his complete control, and when he has no further use for them he disposes of them like they were diseased animals. If he frees Majin Buu, he will destroy all life on Earth, just like he did with Spopovitch and Yamu, that is his dark wish." Kibito explained.

-Back down at the ship-

"Oh there's something else." ,Babidi said.

"Yes?" ,Dabura asked.

"It would seem like we have some company Spopovitch and Yamu were a bit careless in there escape I'm afraid. Upon that cliff face you'll find Supreme Kai and several of his friends." ,Babidi said.

"The fools believe they are well hidden 10 in all each of them strong. We can not use the energy of The Supreme Kai or Kibito but the others have enormous energy as well. It will go along way to revive Majin Buu." ,Dabura said.

"Oh more then that Dabura and these others along we will find more then enough energy to suit our purposes how marvelous. I never imagined we would of accomplished our goal so quickly." ,Babidi said with a laugh. "Hmm let's lure the others inside this ship so we can absorb there energy that would be the simplest course of action don't you think?" ,Babidi asked.

"Yes but the Supreme Kai will surly try to prevent it." ,Dabura replied.

"Oh I think we could manage to get around that little problem dispose of the stragglers and get back to the ship at once the others will come straight after you in a storming rage." ,Babidi said.

"Very nice. I need but a moment. And you will have them." ,Dabura said.

"Good. Good but spare the Supreme Kai for now for what he did to my father. I will take my own sweet time with his destruction." ,Babidi said.

"At your request master. I will leave him for your pleasure." ,Dabura said.

"Should we get to work then?" ,Babidi asked.

"Certainly." ,Dabura replied as Babidi and Pui-Pui walks back inside the ship leaving Dabura outside.

-Back behind the rocks-

"Hey look." ,Goku said.

"Why is Dabura just standing outside by himself?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked as Dabura looks towards them.

"Now let's begin." ,Dabura said.

"He's knows that we're here!" ,Vegeta exclaimed as Dabura flew fast in front of Kibito and fired a Kai blast at his face, killing Kibito as Dabura just laughed.

"Kibito!" ,Gohan and Supreme Kai yelled.

"You!" ,Goku yelled as he throws a punch at Dabura but Dabura dodges and Vegeta starts to punch Dabura but Dabura blocks them and he spits at Krillin.

"Look out!' Supreme Kai yelled but Krillin got spat on. "Oh no, I should have warned them." Supreme Kai said as Piccolo went after Dabura who spit on the Namek too.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as Krillin turns to stone.

"Guy's hang on!" Goku yelled as Piccolo turns to stone. What's going on?" ,Goku asked.

"They've turned to stone." Supreme Kai said. "It's one of Dabura's powers, anything he spits on turns to stone. We can't do anything for them now." Supreme Kai explained.

"No!" ,Goku shouts as the runs to Piccolo.

"Don't touch them!" Supreme Kai yelled stopping Goku in his tracks.

"Why not?" ,Goku asked.

"If we touch any one of them now, they might break and there's no possible way to put them back together." Supreme Kai explained before they heard Dabura laugh above them.

"I leave you one chance to run take it! Unless you rather want to end up like your friends." ,Dabura said as he flies back to the ship.

-Back at the Tournament-

"L-ladies and gentlemen. Please people could you all just clam down until the folks down here can figure out what's going on we'll just take a short intermission." ,The Announcer said as the crowd gets even more angry.

-Back to the others-

"Now what are we gonna do?" ,Will asked.

"Supreme Kai, you said we won't be able to put them back together if we break them. Does that mean we can change them back to normal?" Goku asked.

"Yes, we can, but the only way to do that is to defeat Dabura." Supreme Kai said with a serious expression.

"Is that all? Then we'll have them back to normal in no time." Goku said said.

"Let's do it dad I think it's time to show them what there dealing with" ,Gohan said

"What are we waiting for let's go." ,Will said as he flies to the ship with his parents fallowing him.

"Will, Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold wait! You'll fall into his trap!" Supreme Kai yelled as they stopped midair to look at the Supreme Kai. "They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into their spaceship after them to stop them, it'll be safer if you wait out here." Supreme Kai said.

"I'm sorry we just can't leave them like that." ,Will said.

"Watch over them for us!" ,Will yelled as he and his parents went to the ship, leaving Supreme Kai and Vegeta with the statues as Vegeta approached Supreme Kai With Goku and Gohan fallowing them.

"Sorry, but patients has never been our strongest virtue." Vegeta said before he flew off after Goku and the others.

"They're fools." Supreme Kai said silently before he decided to follow the others.

After they landed in front of the door leading to the ship, Will and his parents looked into the dark tunnel with the others when Goku and the others landed behind them.

"Okay, lets go." Mr. Stronghold said.

"Right." ,Will said as him and the others fallows him.

-On the bottom of the ship-

"Here they come I'd be shocked if anyone of them had a brain." ,Babidi said with a laugh looking in his crystal ball.

"Trapped so easily" ,Dabura said.

-On the first level of the ship-

"This place doesn't look much like a spaceship." Gohan said as they looked around.

"Hey, there's nobody here. " Goku said seeing that they were the only ones there

"I was sure that they'd be waiting for a fight." Mr. Stronghold said sounding a little disappointed as Gohan looks over at a door.

"Hey, that kinda looks like a door over there." Gohan said.

"Do you think we should try to bust it down?" ,Will asked.

"Yeah." ,Goku replied as Supreme Kai shows up and lands beside them.

"So you couldn't resist the call of a good fight after all huh?" ,Mrs. stronghold asked Supreme Kai

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into." Shin said as they heard a clicking sound so they looked up to see their exit close. "Once inside this ship there's no way out our only hope is to Destroy Babidi." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Well that's what we came here to do isn't it?" ,Will asked.

"I'll solve all of our problems and blow this place into oblivion." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"No you won't! Sudden shock might accidentally set Majin Buu free! The degree that you're estimating him is astounding, don't you understand, even at a fraction of his full power, Majin Buu can

annihilate this entire planet and all its inhabitants in an instant! He can't be stopped!" Shin yelled.

-Back at the bottom level of the ship-

"So they brought the Supreme Kai with them how wonderful." ,Babidi said looking in his crystal ball.

-Back on the top level-

"I thought there might actually be a fight in this place." Vegeta said before everyone heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the door as it opened up to reveal the odd alien they saw before.

-Back in the bottom level of the ship-

'I almost forgot we better inject this before it looses it's purity." ,Babidi said as he walks over to Majin Buu's egg.

-Back at the first level- (Nope not going to say it I won't. Mr. Popo: Say what maggot? *Mr. Popo said while behind me as I jump and run off. NOT AGAIN!)

"Welcome fellow warriors, you've arrived at stage one." the alien said.

"It's about time someone showed up." Gohan said.

"So, what's stage one?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship, we are currently at the top level, otherwise known as stage one and there's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior on each stage. You need to concern yourselves with getting to stage two, because unfortunately for you, the first warrior

you must face is none other than me, Pui-Pui, and that means none of you will make it out alive!" Pui-Pui explained before he started to laugh.

"Alright guys, so which one of us gets to fight first?" Will asked the others.

-At the bottom of the ship-

Babidi puts the tip of the jar in the egg as he drains the jar of the energy. "Huh already half full? we only have half of the energy we need amazing all of that just from one shot." ,Babidi said.

"Impossible" ,Dabura responded.

"I wonder from how many of the hundreds of people Yamu and Spopovitch gather all this?" ,Babidi asked Dabura.

"Well it's to late to ask them now." ,Dabura replied.

"Right but if they gathered this from hundreds of people in just a short amount of time maybe I shouldn't have destroyed them" ,Babidi said.

"No, you made the right choice the energy we gather from all these fighters in stage one would be enough to bring the gauge up to full. It possible like our opportunity to resurrect Majin Buu will come today." ,Dabura said.

"Then today is the beginning of an end. You know I waited so long for this it's hard for me to believe that it's actually happening. Lets see how Pui-Pui is doing." ,Babidi said as he turns to his crystal ball. as he sees them playing rock paper scissors "What they haven't started fighting yes?" ,Babidi asked.

-Back up on stage one-

"One, two, three!" The six fighters said as they all picked paper.

"One, two, three!" they picked rock this time as they continued about ten more times.

"One, two, three!" the six fighters said at the same time before Vegeta picked scissors while the others picked paper.

"Scissors wins." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh I wanted to fight this guy" ,Goku complained

"Well, sorry you don't get your change." ,Vegeta said.

"Wait, you don't really intend to fight him alone, do you?" Shin asked.

"Of course I do, what other way is there?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed.

"Master Babidi told me to be careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous, but you're nothing but a bunch of morons." Pui-Pui smirked.

"The only moron in this place is Babidi, he didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he'd know that the strongest fighter alive is standing right in front of you." Vegeta smirked.

"You're the most powerful fighter alive?" Pui-Pui asked before he started to laugh and transmitted from the door to the other side of the room.

"That kind of arrogance can get you killed." Pui-Pui said before vanishing again.

"Don't underestimate him, Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe." Shin said

"Hey calm down and let Vegeta handle this, he knows what he's doing." ,Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked as Goku happily nodded and Pui-Pui

reappeared in the room.

"None of you will ever leave, and every ounce of your energy you lose while I pound you will be absorbed in this room, and as the energy is absorbed, it will be channeled directly to Majin Buu." Pui-Pui explained after he reappeared in front of Vegeta.

"That's unfortunate then, since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy." Vegeta said with a smirk

"Keep dreaming, I'll do much more than hurt you before I'm done with you. When you fight Pui-Pui, death is certain." Pui-Pui said before he laughed again.

"This guy is really getting annoying" ,Vegeta said as he vanishes and appears in front of Pui-Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise it's going to hurt" ,Vegeta said as he smirked. "Ready for the pain?" ,Vegeta asked asked.

The fight at stage one has begun Vegeta has the confidence but does he have the power to survive the power of Babidi's henchmen Pui-Pui? Find out next time on Gohan Goes to Sky High.


	24. Battle Supreme

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

**(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter written)**

Last time on Gohan goes to Sky High! The Z Warriors Discovered the hideout of The Wizard Babidi Spaceship. Dabura the king of the demon world welcomed them by blasting Supreme Kai's sidekick Kabito to smithereens but he didn't stop there he had more then a mouthful for anyone who has got in his way. Dabura turned Piccolo and Krillin into stone but there was no time for the good guy's to ponder the fate of their concrete comrades. They decided a full on assault against the wicked wizard and headed in the heart of Babidi's ship With 6 of the earths most powerful fighters falling right into his hands. Babidi is now coefficient that he can resurrect the monster Majin Buu ahead of schedule Majin Buu lies dormant in his shell waiting to be Released so he can wreak havoc on the earth all is he need is enough power to break the spell that binds him. Babidi know if he can drain Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Will, And Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold of there power it will be more than enough to free Majin Buu so he used his magic to manipulate a fierce force of warriors. and now Vegeta must face the first fighter the powerful Pui-Pui. Babidi has cleverly designed his ship to adsorb the power of the fighters. There are 4 stages that the Z Warriors must pass if they want to get to the Wizard but at each level a new and more powerful foe awaits for them. Can the good guy's get Babidi before he gets them first? Find out today on Gohan Goes to SkyHigh!

"Your mine!" ,Pui-Pui said as he lunged at Vegeta with a kick but Vegeta blocks it. "Huh!?" ,Pui-Pui yelled ad he punches Vegeta but Vegeta catches it but lets go as Pui-Pui back-flips away.

"Well, you fight pretty good, but not that good." Pui-Pui said before he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that Vegeta dodged easily before he kicked Pui-Pui to the ceiling before the servant of Babidi crashed into the floor.

"There you go, I told you Vegeta could handle this guy with no problem." Goku said as Pui-Pui got up only to get kicked in the face by Vegeta. And Pui-Pui rebounds as Vegeta fazes out of sight and is behind him.

"Looking for me?" ,Vegeta asked ad Pui-Pui looks behind him and gets back up only to get punched in the face.

"He's good." Shin commented.

"He's really good. It looks like he's gotten allot stronger." Gohan commented.

"Well, that's what happens when you spend all your time training." Goku said.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"This is Pathetic what is Pui-Pui doing up there? Just look at him he's loosing. It's not good. Not good at all. How are we suppose to get energy for Majin Buu if he can't damage that fighter." ,Babidi said as he watches through his crystal ball and Vegeta walks up to Pui-Pui.

"Don't worry master Pui-Pui has a lot more fight in him." .Dabura said.

-Back with the fighters-

"What's wrong had enough?" ,Vegeta asked Pui-Pui who got up from the floor.

"No!" ,Pui-Pui said through his gritted teeth as he throws a punch towards Vegeta Who Jumps out of the way and pushes his Pui-Pui's head down and starts throwing punches at his chest and chin. then punches his cheek knocking him down.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"Tell me wheres the place that Pui-Pui can fight at his best?" ,Babidi asked Dabura.

"On his home planet. Planet Zoon" ,Dabura replied.

"Fine Planet Zoon it is. Paparapapa" Babidi said as he starts to turn the stage into Planet Zoon.

-Back with the fighters-

Everything around them began to change to a red planet out in the middle of outer space.

"Huh What happened?" ,Will asked.

"Where are we?" ,Mr. stronghold asked.

"It's Babidi, he used his magic to change the room, it seems that he's trying to give that fighter the advantage!" ,Shin growled.

"Well, this should be interesting." ,Goku said with a silly grin.

"Goku, it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage to." ,Shin said to the hero of Earth.

"Yeah, I know. Vegeta" ,Goku said confusing Shin.

"Welcome to my home planet, I've won many great battles here and by now you've noticed that my planet is different from yours." ,Pui-Pui began as he picked up a rock next to him. "It's the gravity, it's ten times stronger than the Earth's gravity." ,Pui-Pui continued as he dropped the rock to the ground as it made a hole in the ground as Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold is the only ones to notice. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone I just dropped, you won't leave here alive." ,Pui-Pui said as he laughed and Vegeta just smiled.

"Maybe if it was five hundred times gravity you might have the advantage, but ten, I don't even feel it." ,Vegeta said shocking Pui-Pui.

"You're just bluffing! I know you are!" Pui-Pui yelled in anger.

"Am I? It's hard to tell." Vegeta smirked as Pui-Pui charged towards Vegeta, and starts throwing punches towards Vegeta, But Vegeta dodges them and punched Pui-Pui in the Stomach and kicks him into a rock. As Pui-Pui starts to lean up he sees Vegeta doing a small hop like a boxer in the ring. "So you still think I'm bluffing?" ,Vegeta asked. as Pui-Pui starts charging at Vegeta As Vegeta lunges at him and puts his hands on his chest and blasts him to nothing Shocking Babidi, Shin, and Mr. and Mrs, Stronghold.

"Alright!" ,Gohan cheered.

"I'm amazed that Babidi would send such a weakling like him to fight me." ,Vegeta said before everyone saw that the circle in the middle of the room started to open up.

"Hey, the floor's opening up." ,Goku said as they went over to the middle of the room.

"It looks like an elevator shaft." ,Gohan said.

"Come on" ,Goku said as he jumps down.

"Right behind ya, Dad." ,Gohan said as he jumps down behind him.

"Hmm, wonder what type of fighters there are down there." ,Will thought as him, and he parents jumps down behind them.

"Humph, children, so easily amused." Vegeta said before he jumped in as well leaving ,Shin behind.

"Hey Come on Supreme Kai What are you waiting for come on," ,Goku said.

"Now I see... they're very strong." ,Shin said still in shock as he jumped in after them.

"Weird, this room looks a lot like the last one we were in." .Goku said while looking around.

Yeah and Babidi's probably going to change this room with his magic too." Gohan said.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"Raaa, that fighter fought Pui-Pui far to easily. I thought there wasn't suppose to be a fighter this strong on earth." ,Babidi said angrily.

"I don't understand it when we checked this planet 300 years ago there was no one here that strong." ,Dabura said.

"Curses" ,Babidi said.

"They maybe powerful but there no need to worry there are still 3 more levels for them to get through and even if they do I'll be waiting for them here." ,Dabura said.

-Back at the Word Martial Arts Tournament-

"Well a break huh? What do you think is the hold up down there?" ,The Ox King asked while Yawning. As Chi-Chi Yells randomly and stands up Scaring the others.

"What? talk to me." ,The Ox King said. As Chi-Chi was looking around.

"Wheres Goten? Please we got to find them. Goten Where are you?!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Eh, I haven't seen Goten for some time now. That's strange and Trunks is gone too.' ,Master Roshi said.

"Goten said he would come and find me but I haven't seen him since his match with Trunks. That boy he's probably to embarrassed about loosing our prize money to come and sit with me." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, uh Chi-Chi Maybe he just went home." ,The Ox kind said.

-In the hall-

"Trunks, Stop I'm tired can we rest for a while?", Goten asked.

"Yeah, okay I guess your right Goten. Lets go find a place to rest." ,Trunks said as they both go off. "Oh, hello there" ,Trunks said trying to hide his voice. from the Announcer as he looks back at them.

"Oh I should really tell Mr. Mighty mask what's going on. Hey!" ,The Announcer said taking off after him.

"Right over here Goten" ,Trunks said as he pointed and Goten goes the way and Trunks opens the door and goes in as the Announcer spots them.

"Oh, there he is." ,The Announcer said.

"Hurry up Trunks get off." ,Goten said. as Trunks gets off of Goten's shoulder. "Juice, Juice I'm gonna get some juice." ,Goten said as he goes and gets some juice as the announcer walks in.

"Alright you got some explaining to do. This room is off limit boys.' ,The Announcer said.

"We came here to get Hercule's Autograph." ,Trunks said to cover for themselves.

"Alright, Since you boys done so well in the Jr. Division But where's Mighty mask I saw him walk in here." ,The Announcer says as he looks down and picks up Mighty masks costume. "Here's his Costume. I wonder where he's gone." ,The Announcer said.

"Uh, He's gone he's in there" ,Trunks said looking towards the closet as the Announcer opens the door to look. "Mr. Mighty mask are you in there?" ,The Announcer asked as trunks quickly phased into the shower and turns it on Phasing out. "Oh I see he's in the shower." ,The Announcer looks over and starts walking over to the stall as Goten quickly goes over.

"No, He'll get man.",Goten said.

"Hmm, yes that's right. These masked fighters don't like to show there faces that much do they..." ,The Announcer says. "Can you here me Mr. Mighty mask? Mighty Mask?" ,The Announcer asked.

"Yeah, What's up?" ,Trunks asked in Mighty Masks voice.

"Oh, Hi there. I don't know when we'll be starting the next match. Please don't go leaving the stadium Okay?" ,The Announcer asked.

"Sure you bet." ,Trunks replied in Mighty Masks voice.

"Alright, that's it. You two don't be hanging around here for to long okay?" ,The Announcer asked as he walks out.

-Back in the Ship-

"Okay, it's my turn to fight, So I wonder who's behind that door. I hope he's gonna be tough enough for me." Goku said with that silly grin of his.

-Over at Babidi and Dabura-

"Babidi who are you going to send to fight at stage two?" ,Dabura asked.

"Hmm, send Yakon." ,Babidi said.

"What this situation doesn't call for extreme measures." ,Dabura replied.

"I believe underestimated the power of those six. You see Pui-Pui was defeated easily with out inflicting any damage to the fighter at all." ,Babidi said.

"Of course If Yakon fights now. I'm certain he'll finish every one off and there won't be anyone left for me." ,Dabura said.

"Where not here to have fun were here to free Majin Buu and destroy planet Earth, Got it?" ,Babidi asked.

"Yes of course forgive me." ,Dabura said as he bows to Babidi. "Send Yakon to stage two." ,Dabura said as the two guards went and got Yakon to stage two not before Yakon devoured them two.

-Back to the fighters-

"Hey, come on, get out here and fight me!" ,Goku yelled. as he lost his patience after waiting for five minutes.

"Why don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place?" ,Vegeta asked.

"We can't do that, even though he's not at full power, unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous." ,Shin said.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all, same goes for that Dabura." ,Vegeta said shocking Shin.

"You can't be serious! Then you won't fight him?" ,Shin asked.

"Why should I? From what I've seen from Dabura so far, I don't see any reason to be afraid of him. I watched his movements from outside this ship and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit, as long as I avoid that I can beat him with no problem. Your friend Kibito just got careless that's all." ,Vegeta said as Shin turned to Goku.

"You two don't agree with him, do you?" ,Shin asked as Goku as he nodded his head.

"Vegeta's right, Dabura's not that tough, if it was seven years ago, then we might be afraid of him." ,Goku Replied.

"Seven years ago, we've fought this guy Cell, Now that was tough." Gohan said.

"And Years ago be and my wife fought this guy Barron battle. and Will defeated Royal Pain a Just a few months ago." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"I can't believe this can they really be that strong?" ,Shin thought as he looks over at Gohan. "I suppose that is possible It was extremely difficult to restrain Gohan's moves when he became a Super Saiyan. And that may have not been his full power." ,Shin thought to himself.

"Hey! Get out here now! Let's go I'm ready to fight!" ,Goku yelled. as soon as the door started to open and Yakon steps out.

"W-What is that thing?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Wow, he sure is an ugly one." Will said as the monster laughed.

"What? Oh, No." ,Shin said.

"You all look so yummy, who should I eat first?" ,The monster asked while looking at the heroes.

"Why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big, but he's kinda dumb to me." ,Goku said confusing the monster.

"Like your the one to talk Kakarot." ,Vegeta retorted.

"I know that monster, his name is Yakon." Shin said as the two teens turned to him.

"You met him before?" ,Will asked.

"Yes, he's one of the most feared creatures in the universe, he's extremely strong, I don't think Goku

can defeat him on his own." ,Shin explained.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"Hehehe that's it Yakon. now get his energy give it to me. It will bring Majin Buu back to life." ,Babidi said.

-Back with the fighters.-

Yakon swung his big arm at Goku who vanished before he could get hit as Yakon followed and flew above the others as he tried to attack Goku with his arms, legs, and tail as Goku dodged them all but he didn't count on Yakon's nails extending fast as Goku narrowly dodged it but got his orange GI

ripped.

"Whoa, that was close." Goku said looking at the rip in his GI.

"So he's a big one and he's quick. Gohan Commented.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Goku can't beat him alone." Shin said.

"Huh? No my Dad should be more then enough for that guy. Just watch and see," ,Gohan said as they turned to look at the fight when Yakon laughed.

"Watch and see?" ,Shin ashed confused.

"You were very lucky, but you won't get away this time." Yakon said.

"I'd better watch my step, one slip up and those claws will tear me apart." Goku said.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"Fool, He's afraid." ,Babidi said.

"Yes he won't last long against Yakon." ,Dabura replied.

"I would I could watch his panic some more." ,Babidi said.

-Back with the fighters-

"Do you hear me Yakon? Listen to me, you're doing well my marvelous monster, I'm proud of you, do you know that? With your help, Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected I have a treat for you, when you finish off these intruders quickly, how about we visit your favorite planet, the Planet of Darkness, would you like that my pet?" ,Babidi's voice asked through the intercom as Yakon happily nodded as Babidi start's to transform the room into the planet of darkness.

Goku started to walk around but hits his shin on a stone. "A stone that hurt. What happened? Who turned out the lights? It's dark, I can't see a thing." ,Goku said scratching his head as they heard Yakon laugh.

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness, you're scratching your head, aren't you? You can't see me, but I can see you." ,Yakon said as Goku stopped scratching his head.

"Yakon was born in this place, it's in the far end of the universe where no light can reach it, that's the Planet of Darkness." ,Shin explained.

"You're mine now, I'm gonna eat you up!" Yakon yelled coming down towards Goku who jumped up and elbowed Yakon hard, sending the monster down to the ground before he got up and failed to notice Goku on his back. "Where is he?" ,Yakon asked as he looks around for Goku.

"Eat this!" ,Goku yelled as he hit Yakon in the back of the head as Yakon charged towards Goku who dodged the claws and kicked Yakon in the face.

"Say, can any of you tell me what's going on?" ,Shin asked the other Z-Fighters.

"Yes, Kakarot's winning." ,Vegeta simply said as Goku sent Yakon to a boulder making Yakon groan as he stood up.

"You can see in the dark?" ,Yakon asked in confusion.

"No, but I don't really need to. I can sense your movements by the sound of vibrations in the air. Oh yeah, I can smell where you are too. But there is one way I can see, like this!" Goku yelled the last part before he became a Super Saiyan and lighting up the room.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"W-what is that guy up to he's changing." ,Babidi said in confusion

"So what he's just emitting light" ,Dabura replied.

"You run and get my power meter!" ,Babidi yelled to his guard as he ran off to get it.

-Back with the Fighters.-

"There we go, "Look at that, pretty impressive huh?" ,Gohan asked.

"Yo, Yakon come out it seems like I found my spare flashlight. Come on out stinky." ,Goku said as Yakon laughs.

"Well done, it seems that you've found a way to keep me from hiding in the dark." ,Yakon said

calmly confusing the others.

"I wonder why he's so calm about it?" ,Goku asked himself.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"Master Babidi" ,The Guard said as he comes back with the power meter. and hands it to him.

"What I can't believe it 3,000 kilies how can an earthling generate 3,000 kilies of energy?" , Babidi asked.

"It can't be with 300 kilies it could destroy a whole planet I tell you an earthling with 3,000 kilies does not exist." ,Dabura replied.

"Oh, do you think the meter is broken? Does he really have 3,000 kilies of energy? Yakon doesn't even have a chance. My poor Yakon only has 800 kilies Do you know what that means?" ,Babidi asked.

-Back at the Tournament-

Goten and Trunks were eating like Goku and Vegeta. "More please" ,The both said in unison. As everyone did the classic Anime Fall.

"Now that was good." ,Trunks said as he sets his bowl down.

"It was great, Okay Trunks I guess your gonna take care of the bill aren't ya?" ,Goten asked as he drinks some water.

"Me? I don't have any cash." ,Trunks replied.

"But we need money. What about the competition didn't you get the prize money when you won the Youth Division?" ,Goten asked.

"I don't have it yet, They said they were gonna give it out after the ceremony." ,Trunks replied.

"Oh, too bad." ,Goten said as they both snuck out. As they both ran into the Ox King and fall back.

"Goten, what have you been up too?" ,Chi-Chi asked as two cooks were chasing after them.

"They'll pay for it." ,Trunks said as him and Goten quickly ran.

-Back with the fighters-

"Time to feed!" ,Yakon yelled before he opened his mouth and sucked all of the energy Goku was using to light the room as Goku turned back to normal and Yakon ate the light leaving Goku shocked and confused

"Great, not it's dark again." ,Will said with a dull expression.

"Kakarot's back in his normal state too!" ,Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yummy, I've never eaten such a brilliant and rich light before." ,Yakon said happily.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light energy, Goku is a Super Saiyan, the energy he's admitting is like a delicacy to Yakon." ,Shin explained.

"Dad listen, don't become a Super Saiyan again, the monster will eat your energy again if you do that!" ,Gohan yelled to Goku.

"Very tasty, the best light I've ever had. Do it again, I want some more!" ,Yakon yelled as Goku got an idea.

"Are you ready for the second course?" ,Goku asked as the others,looked at Goku in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, more more!" ,Yakon yelled practically begging like a little child.

"What on earth is Kakarot doing?" ,Vegeta asked.

"Dad, seriously, don't turn into a Super Saiyan, he'll drain your energy! Lets fight him together!" ,Gohan yelled.

"No way I fight alone Gohan I don't need help." ,Goku said as he turns Super Saiyan again.

"Oh boy, more light!" ,Yakon yelled getting even more hungry.

"Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone when he knows he can't win? Does he think this is some kinda game!?" ,Shin asked.

"Let him do what he wants, Kakarot would never get eaten alive on purpose, he has a plan." ,Vegeta said as Yakon started to eat the light again

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"What is Yakon doing? He's taking the energy for himself. He knows unless he inflicts some damage to that guy I can't give energy to Majin Buu!" ,Babidi yelled.

-Back to the fighters-

Everyone saw his Stomach beginning to expand and Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2, giving Yakon a little too much light as the beast exploded

"Look, he blew up!" Shin exclaimed.

"Alright, he won!" ,Gohan, cheered.

"And with some energy left to spare, interesting." ,Vegeta said as the floor behind Goku opened up.

"Hey, the floor opened up." Goku said.

"Come on we lets go." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he jumps down the hole to the third floor. ("The water went down the hole." If you get the joke your Awesome)

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"Y-yakon went boom why did he go boom?" ,Babidi asked shocked.

"It was all a trap Yakon ate more energy then he could handle. And for his greed he suffered the ultimate consequence." ,Dabura replied.

"But why? No, my precious Yakon." ,Babidi said in a mono tone. ("My precious! AHHHH!" If you get the line I applaud you.)

-Back with the fighters-

They arrived to the third floor and they waited for the next opponent.

"Way to go dad!" Gohan cheered.

"I guess that big guy bit off more than he could chew, huh Goku?" Will asked.

"Sure did." Goku said with a smile.

"It's obvious what now Kakarot has gained in 7 years of training. He found his way to push himself as a Super Saiyan even further." ,.

"Alright it's out turn" ,Mrs. Stronghold said. As a familiar person comes walking out of the door.

"Hmm?" ,Mr. Stronghold wondered as he looks over at the person.

The guy was wearing a Black outfit, as his hair a Dark brown was long semi-muscular With dark green eyes with a Black curvy M On his forehead. "He he, Long time no see Commander." ,Barron Battle said.

"Barron Battle?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked.

"Yes it's me now it's time for my revenge!" ,Barron yelled as he charges at Mr. Stronghold throwing a fireball at him. Causing Commander dodge as Jet stream flies at Barron Battle and gives him a swift kick to the head sending him flying as he quickly recovers as fire was helping him recover in the air.

"That's Warren's father?" ,Will asked as he watches the fight take place.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"Master, you better change the area before they start to start a shock and wake Majin Buu." ,Dabura said.

"Your right. Paparapapa!" ,Babidi yelled.

-Back with the fighters-

"Yes that's him he's the one that your father and mother defeated. But it seems that he's under Babidi's control." ,Shin replied.

"Great... just what we needed" ,Will sighed.

The whole room starts to transform into the Sky High gym.

"W-what the? T-that's Will, Gohan, Commander and Jet Stream?" ,Principle power asked in shock as she sees a fight between Barron battle and the Commander and Jet Stream as she notices three others Standing watching. "And Who are they?" ,She asked herself. As Will looked around.

"W-where in the Sky High Gym?!" ,Gohan yelled in shock.

Coach Boomer walks in and drops his drink. as the fight still went on.

"Come on Barron!" ,Mr. Stronghold said as he punches Barron's face. And Barron punches back at him as the Commander blocks it and Jet Stream grabs Barron from behind ans flips Barron onto his back on the floor. as Barron Battle hits her with a fireball knocking her off and some energy gets sent to Majin Buu. as the Commander runs to his wife. "Are you okay Josie?" ,Mr. Stronghold asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." ,Jet Stream replied as she stands up.

"Lets attack him together." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Right" ,Mrs. Stronghold replied as she lifts her husband up into the air. as Barron Battle Sends up a stream of fire at them both as Jet Stream quickly drops Commander down onto the floor as he punches it creating a shock-wave sending Barron into the air as Jet Stream kicks Barron crashing down into the floor and Mr. Stronghold Punches Barron Battle in the stomach causing Barron Battle to hold his stomach in pain and gasp for air.

"Y-you fool you just sealed your fate! Flame Bombs!" ,Barron Battle yelled as he throws small fire balls at the Commander as they start going off like small bombs and the Commander was blocking them creating smoke from the blasts. as Barron was smirking like he got him as the smoke cleared the Commander has parts of his clothes scorched.

"Not bad Barron. You learned a few new moves while you were away. But so have I." ,The Commander said as he rushes at him. "Dynamic Duo Combination!" ,The Commander yelled as him and Jet-stream both start whaling on him as Barron was trying to dodges them but kept getting hit But Barron manages to get free from the barrage of hits and manages to give the Commander a swift kick to the jaw and the Commander returns the blow to his head and Jet-stream gets in a kick the Barron's back and Barron elbows her in the cheek sending her back a few inches and the Commander sends an uppercut to his lower jaw and knees him in the stomach sending Barron flying back into the wall of the school. and Jet-Stream. gives him a finishing move by flying around him at extreme speed removing all the oxygen from him.

"I-i can't believe I got defeated again. By these two fools..." ,Barron said as he collapses onto the ground as the hold in the floor opens up.

"Look the floors opening again." ,Will said s the others walks to the hole and them all go down reaching to the Final floor.

-With Principle powers and Coach Boomer-

"T-that was weird." ,Principle Powers said.

"Y-yeah, you can say that again..." ,Coach Boomer replied

-Back with Dabura and Babidi-

"Dabura, They are no ordinary earthlings that's for sure." ,Babidi said.

"Master, Don't worry there mine now. I'll take care of everything." ,Dabura said with a laugh. "For stage four I'll be the one they have to battle. and you have my word that I will fill Majin Buu with there energy when I destroy every one of them." ,Dabura reassured Babidi.

"But Dabura if you are beaten by them then who will protect me? you must promise me that you'll win." ,Babidi said.

"I'll win. I am Dabura I am the demon kind I don't care how many kilies of energy they have There is no in the universe who can exceed my power!" ,Dabura said confidently.

-Back with the fighters-

"You could at least thing Babidi could at least varied up the Decor a little bit." ,Gohan said.

"All these stages look the same." ,Will said.

"Get use to it you two, I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a while." ,Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Lets hope the fighter through that door will be worth the wait, Gohan and Will is next." ,Goku said.

"Goku, listen to me, this isn't a game. Babidi's henchmen come from the four corners of the universe and every one of them is incredibly strong. We've all been lucky so far, but I think we should fight together from now on." ,Shin said to Goku.

"Nah, don't worry Supreme Kai, Gohan and Will doesn't need any help, besides it would be unfair." ,Goku said with his silly grin.

"Unfair?" ,Shin repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, everyone else got a chance to fight, one way or another, I think Gohan and Will deserves a chance to fight too." ,Goku said.

"We can take care of our self's. Just wait, We'll show you." Gohan said feeling happy about having there turn to fight.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"Yes, go and get them." ,Babidi said.

"Hehehe, Master I'm going to crush theme all." ,Dabura said walking the other way.

"Uh where are you going sir? Uh level four is the other way." ,Babidi Guard asked Dabura.

"Dabura's going to get into the fighting spirit in the meditation room." ,Babidi replied.

"The Meditation room?" The Servant asked as Dabura opened the door. "I see that how he focuses his incredible power." , The Guard said.

"Guard I don't want you to open this door till Dabura tells you too." ,Babidi said.

"Yes sir!" ,The Guard replied.

"I'm glad Dabura taking this seriously. He can be such a "devil"." ,Babidi said.

-Back with the fighters-

"Boy it's getting late." ,Gohan said.

"How long is he going to keep us waiting?" ,Will asked.

"Relax Gohan, Will he's probably just having trouble finding somebody strong enough to fight you both." ,Goku said.

"Yeah." ,Gohan replied.

"So, I uh wander how there doing back at the world martial arts tournament." ,Goku wandered.

"I don't know dad. I mean we did sort of leave them in a bind." ,Gohan replied.

"I wanted to fight you there Kakarot then come to this place this has been a waist of my time defeating these cretins." ,Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"He he, I know what you mean Vegeta. I was looking forward to duking it out in this ring with my dad too." ,Gohan said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm ready got the both of you. Anytime anywhere" ,Goku said with his infamous Son grin.

"Well we'll have to wait until we can get out of here." .Will said as he turned his attention to the door.

"These Saiyans are impossible. They enjoy the thrill of a challenge so much. That they ignore the dangers of fighting. Wreck-less!" ,Supreme Kai said to himself.

-Back at the tournament-

People were still yelling for the match as the Announcer was scared like a stage frighten kid.

"So you want to disqualify them?" ,One monk asked.

"Well, they come back yet, It's our only choice." ,The other monk said.

-Up on the stands-

"Did I miss anything? Are they ready to start?" ,The OX King asked as he sat down.

"No way they can't start till Goku and the others come back" ,Oolong replied.

"Well my word, where could they be?" ,Chi-Chi asked.

"Hmm, There pretty far away. Where ever they are and I sense there's some sort Trouble too.' ,Master Roshi Replied.

-Back down near the ring-

"Alright, If there not back within the hour There disqualified." ,One Monk said.

"Then that leaves only Four fighting in the tournament." ,The other said.

-With Mr. Satin and the other fighters-

"Those sissy cowards haven't come back yet. I guess I scared them off. Oh, well the show must go on at least the four of you have enough guts to stick around and fight me. Well it's time!" ,Mr. Satan said as he walks out and the crowd cheers.

-Outside the ring-

"Thank you my friends. I know you came see someone with strength and I'm going to give it to you. Mr. Satan always comes through for his loyal fans!" Mr. Satan Yells holding his fist up as the crowd cheers.

-With Trunks and Goten-

"That old guy's such a clown isn't he?" ,Trunks asked Goten.

"No, Clowns are funny" ,Goten replied.

-Back to Mr. Satan-

"Now." ,Mr. Satan said as he walks to the monks. "Listen here guys the only thing that's going satisfy this crowd is some action." ,Mr. Satan said.

"There are only four fighters what do you suggest?" ,A monk asked.

"A battle royal." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"A Battle royal?" ,All of the monks asked.

"Yes, Disqualify the cowards that took off and have all fours remaining fighters duke it out in the ring at the same time. The crowd will go wild. They'll love it. In-fact this will probably be the single greatest moment of there lives and you can take that all the way to the bank." ,Mr. Satan said.

-With the announcer-

"Ladies and Gentle men men! Sorry to keep you waiting but I now have some terrific news! At the suggestion of Mr. Satan we have decided to have a Battle Royal among the four remaining fighters!" ,The announcer yells as the crowd cheers. "All four will take to the ring simultaneously and the last one standing Will be the winner!" ,The announcer says as the crowd cheers.

-With Mr. Satan- (My dear Kami! Will this ever end?)

"Mr. Satan It looks like your battle Royal idea is a hit. It was very courageous of you to suggest it." ,The monk said.

"What?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"Well, Yes of course defending your title against three challengers at once is no easy feat to be honest if you were anyone else I say you were a fool." ,The monk said. (I took out the black fighter since I put Will in the match ups so it only leaves Mr. Satan, Mighty Mask aka Goten and Trunks disguised as him, Android 18, and Jewel.)

"The last thing a champion like me ever worries about is the competition!" ,Mr. Satan said while laughing

"Yes, Of course every one knows that your the best fighter on planet earth. Right he's great" ,The Monk said looking back at the others.

"I'm done for..." ,Mr. Satan said in his thoughts.

-In the stands-

"A battle royal huh?" ,Oolong said.

"Oh no do you think it's going to start before Goku and Gohan get back from wherever they are?" ,Chi-Chi asked.

"Hmm... That's if they come back." ,Master Roshi replied.

"What are you saying old man?! Of course they'll be back!" ,Chi-Chi yelled as she turns back. "How else will I win the prize money..." ,Chi-Chi said.

-Back at the ring-

"Now let me tell you The names of the participants of the battle royal. That will start with the most important fighter first You know him and you love him It's Mr. Satan!" ,The Announcer yells into the Mic as the crowd cheers and Mr. Satan looks up.

"This is it! It's show time." ,Mr. Satan said as he jumps onto the ring but ends up in the splits. (*Starts playing Trauma to the Groin* If you don't know that go look it up on YouTube) But pushes him self up and does his Victory pose.

"Now here's the Blond bombshell with the wacky name Number 18!" ,The Announcer yells. As 18 Takes to the stage. "Next we have the guy that was defeated in the first round of the last tournament. Say Hello to Mighty Mask!" ,The Announcer says as Mighty mast walks up to the ring. "And last but certainly not least This man made it all the way to the finals last time he was here. The Ladies love him. Here he is Jewel." ,The Announcer says as he walks onto the ring. "There you have it The battle royal will be these four skillful fighters." , The Announcer yells As Mr. Satan looks at them and Jewel turns to Android 18. "There you have it Ladies and Gentle men! one of these four fighters Will be our next world champion! So don't move a muscle for this colossal brawl is about to begin!" ,The Announcer yells into the Mic.

Jewel walks over to Android 18. "Hi there, Do you come here often? (Lame Pick up line I know... but it's in the anime) You sure are beautiful why not throw in the fight and have dinner with me instead. What do you say sweetheart come on it will be the two of us I promise." ,Jewel said trying to win 18 over.

"Get lost. You insect." ,Android 18 said flatly.

What? What did you say? Don't you know who I am?" ,Jewel said shocked.

"Al right it's time so glue your eyes the the ring and behinds the the seat Get ready for the battle royal!" ,The Announcer yells into the Mic.

"Come on I'm ready lets get this thing over with." ,Mr. Satan said in his mind.

"I'll show her. No girl has ever turned down a date with me." ,Jewel said in his kind.

"Now! Begin!" ,the Announcer yells.

Jewel Lunges at 18 and goes for a knife hand but 18 kicks Jewel in the Stomach and sends him out of the ring only leaving Mr. Satan, 18 and Mighty mask.

"Wow I would of never guest it Jewel are out of it there both history!" ,The Announcer yelled as the girls were shocked.

"He went out real easy Maybe if I'm lucky 18 and mighty mask might take each other out. But I better keep my Guard up These two look kind of tough. At least I still have the crowd on my side." ,Mr. Satan Though in his mind.

"That guy in the mask has two power levels hidden under that uniform and mask." ,Android 18 said in her mind.

"Listen Goten Krillin's wife is much stronger then he his so we better be careful Okay?" ,Trunks said quietly to Goten.

"Yeah I got ya." ,Goten said back.

"Who wants some of this? Huh? I got two fists of furry and there one for each of ya!" ,Mr. Satan said punching the air.

"We'll take care of him later." ,Trunks said.

"Yeah..." ,Goten replied.

"Ladies and Gentle men men only three fighters made it in the battle royal. Mighty mask, Number 18, and Mr. Satan! It's come down to this and only one of these Three will Emerge the Victor!" ,The Announcer yelled.

"First I'll take out that mighty mask with a few of my flashiest moves." ,Mr. Satan said just thinking about it. "Now what will be the best move to take that 18 girl out of the competition." ,Mr. Satan said Imagining how to take her out. "Quick and painless. After all I am a Gentleman." ,Mr. Satan said. "Those poor saps will never know what hit them. Yeah, I'll show them." ,Said in his mind and strikes his Victory pose.

"Whoa, Mr. Satan has already claimed Victory. Now that's what I call showmen ship." ,The Announcer yells.

"Yeah, I won again it's all to easy." ,Mr. Satan said in his mind.

"He's such a block head." ,Trunks said.

"That's for sure." ,Goten replied.

"You, you with the mask on. Are you ready to get a pummeling of your life? Pay attention I'm going to show you real martial arts." ,Mr. Satan said laughing.

"Number 18 first them Mr. Satan Got it?" ,Trunks asked.

"Okay." ,Goten replied as Mr. Satan flips towards him then lunges and Mighty mast Lunges at 18 and Mr. Satan goes to punch him but Mighty mask starts fighting 18 as 18 is throwing punches at Mighty mask and he keeps blocking. Leaving Mr. Satan's mouth hanging open and 18 kicks at mighty mask and punches more as Mighty mask blocks her punches and dodges her kicks then he counters with his own punches as 18 dodges them

-In the stands-

"Hmm Eh? What was that?" ,Master Roshi asked him self as 18 and Mighty mask was trading punches and kicks.

-Back in the ring-

Mighty mask was dodging 18's punches and kicks. as he tries to counter with a punch but 18 dodges and fives him a swift kick almost lancing the mask then punches and kicks him as he keeps dodging. "Stop dodging it's time to fly." ,Goten said as he flies up into the air with Trunks still of his shoulders and 18 takes off after them as Mr. Satan looks up still shocked.

"Then there off there fists are flying and so are they!" ,The Announcer yells. as 18 it punching and kicking at Mighty mask but he dodges them leaving him no time to counter.

-Mean while at Babidi's ship-

Dabura is meditating in the meditation room

-With Goku and the others-

"Man, What's the hold up?" ,Goku asked as he looks at the door.

"Lets just smash the door in!" ,Vegeta growled while walking towards the door.

"No, stop, you mustn't do that!" ,Shin yelled while grabbing Vegeta's arm.

"I'm sick and tired of all this waiting!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"Please Vegeta, whatever you do, don't make a shock!" ,Shin begged before Vegeta freed his arm.

-With Babidi-

"Hehehe ah good. How's Dabura doing" ,Babidi asked his guard

"Sir he's still meditating." ,The guard replied.

"Good, soon he's be ready and crush those intruders. I can't hardly wait." ,Babidi said chuckling.

The meditation chamber has served Dabura well. Now with his mind and body focused. His power at his maximum The demon king is ready for battle. But so are the Z-Fighters They know that they only have one more opponent to beat before reaching the heart of Babidi's ship and the evil wizard him self and Gohan and Will are itching for a fight. Mean while a battle royal rages on Android 18 and Mighty mask fly for the top prize and while they exchange volley after volley High above the earth. Mr. Satan's chances of winning the tournament are crashing to the ground. faces with not one but two challengers with incredible strength and speed. It seems the champion has no choice but to relinquish his title Which of these fighters will win the day? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Gohan goes to SkyHigh.


	25. 18 Unmasks and Heart Of A Villain

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

Previously in Gohan goes to Sky High! Babidi and Dabura took a major step toward reviving the Terrible Majin Buu. When the wizard realized that he only at half the energy it needs to awaken his sleeping monster. He sent his henchmen to gather the rest. Unfortunately if proved to be an impossible task indeed something Pui-Pui found out the hard way and when the light eating monster Yakon tried to rob Goku of his Super Saiyan power. Goku gave the beast a little more then he bargained for. The fight between the Commander and Jet-stream vs Barron battle was quite the tough one but they managed to pull through the impossible possible task. With Goku and the gang getting closer Babidi's back is to the wall fortunately for him he still got Dabura on his side The demon king has retired to his meditation chamber to increase his fierce fighting spirit. Mean while on the other side planet the battle royal continues four fighters no three locked in an all out battle for the tournament title. The last one standing will be names number one under the sun. Trunks and Goten posing as the mysterious "Mighty Mask" has there hands and feet busy to block the furious fists of Krillin's wife Number 18. It's a ferocious fight Who ever wins will go against Mr. Satan. Will this be the day that Mr. Satan exposed as the fraud he really is? Stay tuned and find out.

"Where are they? Sleeping?" ,Vegeta asked with his arms folded.

"After you and dad showed off at the last two stages." ,Gohan said stretching his legs.

"You probably scared them off." ,Will said warming up.

"Lets hope they all Don't run away. You both haven't had your turn." ,Goku said. as Gohan was stretching and will was still getting warmed up

-In the meditation room-

Dabura was meditating at his body was giving off some sparks.

-In the ship-

"Hehehe very soon Dabura's fighting spirit is rising I can feel it. Now that Dabura is taking care of stage three Majin Buu will be free in no time at all." ,Babidi said chuckling.

-At the Tournament-

"How about this ladies and Gentlemen Either "Mighty Mask" nor number 18 Are showing any sighs of slowing down." ,The Announcer said while "Mighty Mask" and 18 go towards each other and starts trading punches and kicks in the air. "I'm still not sure how those two are fighting in mid air like that. But I'm sure of this when they invented battle royal this is the kind of action they has in mind." ,The Announcer said as 18 was punching "Mighty Mask" and he was blocking them.

"Lands a punch Trunks will ya?" ,Goten asked.

"I'm trying. I'm Trying." ,Trunks replied as he was trying to hit at but she was dodging them as he managed to get a hit.

"Oh, man I wander if 18 will be joining Jewel over in the infirmary." ,The Announcer said as they were Caring Jewel on a stretcher. "As you know there a lot riving on the fight The winner will face the current champ Mr. Satan!" ,The Announcer yelled as Mr. Satan was getting really scared and looking up at 18 and "Mighty Mask" as they were trading more punches and stops with there forearms against each other and they both fly back and goes back against each other there fists hitting together creating a mini shock wave and they go back to trading punches and kicks.

-In the stand-

"Yeah! got em 18!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Go mommy!" ,Marron cheered.

"You can do it!" ,Bulma yelled.

-Back to the fight-

"I don't think the crowd like us Trunks." ,Goten said looking up at Trunks.

"Hey don't blame me blame her. I'm doing the best I can up here." ,Trunks said as 18 starts throwing punches at them. As they both were dodging and 18 goes for a low sweep kick but they dodge and 18 goes for a punch but they both dodge again as they go back to trading punches creating small shock waves.

-In the stand-

"What a Fighter she's great." ,Chi-Chi said as 18 and "Mighty Mask" were creating shock wave after shock wave.

-In the ring-

"Ga, Look at them go. I can't beat them." ,Mr. Satan said still looking up at them.

-In the fight-

18 was throwing punches at "Mighty Mask" was dodging and "Mighty Mask" goes up a bit higher as they both were glaring at each other. "His arms and legs are so small despite that they are very strong. I wander what is secret is." ,18 Wanders to herself as "Mighty Mask" lunges at 18 in the air as she has her guard up as Mighty Mast strikes and they go back trading blow for blow as 18 kicks them sending them flying a bit.

"Boy, Goten this girl is really tough she's a lot stronger then Krillin that's for sure." ,Trunks said.

"You got to try harder Trunks.", Goten said.

"Hey, you haven't landed one kick yet. You try harder." ,Trunks retorted.

"I would but I can't see a thing down here." ,Goten said.

"This isn't the time to Argue okay? listen if you land an extra kick I'll buy you a new toy or something with the prize money." ,Trunks said.

"Oh, Really? Alright!" ,Goten said excitedly as 18 and Trunks glares at each other again. "Okay lets do it." ,Goten said.

"Are you ready Goten?" ,Trunks asked.

"Yeah." ,Goten replied and they started the attack with 18 dodging and blocking and Goten knees 18 and Trunks punches her away towards the ring as she stops herself.

"Strange I'm having a hard time anticipating his movements." ,18 Though to herself.

"Trunks that was a great punch you threw." ,Goten said.

"Hey it's not over yet as "Mighty Mask" flies down towards her and 18 flies up blocking hit punches and kicks.

-In the stands-

"She's in trouble." ,Bulma said.

"Come on you can do it number 18!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

-On the ring-

"Oh, no somebody please stop them. Stop them for me." ,Mr. Satan said with his eyes bugging out.

-In the air-

"Great were winning!" ,Trunks said. as they both attacked and 18 dodges up into the air and comes down and double axhandels them down sending them crashing into Mr. Satan who tries to run off but it hit and sent towards the edge of the ring but he catches himself trying to get back onto the ring.

"What was I thinking? "Hey why not have a battle royal?" Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut." ,Mr. Satan asked himself finally managed to get him self back onto the ring.

"Uh..." ,The Announcer said speechless as well as the crowd.

"Hey! Look at me I'm still in the game!" ,Mr. Satan said holding up his fingers in a victory sign as the crowd was still speechless with the Announcer walking to the damaged part of the ring as "Mighty Mask" starts twitching.

"Are you okay Trunks?" ,Goten asked.

"That was one heck of a fall." ,Trunks said turning the mask back around.

"Yeah let's switch now okay?" ,Goten asked.

"Okay" ,Trunks replied as they both switched places.

"Uh, Hello there "Mighty Mask"? Have you though about giving up?" ,The Announcer asked as "Mighty Mask" gets back up.

"I never give up." ,"Mighty Mask" Said.

-In the stand-

"Mighty Mask is a mighty impressive fighter that's for sure." ,The Ox King said.

"H mm" ,Master Roshi said to himself.

-Back in the ring-

"Mighty Mask" flies back up towards 18 and flies around 18 trying to confuse her. "What's going on his technique has changed drastically." ,18 Said to herself.

"Now go for it Goten." ,Trunks said as Goten goes for a punch but 18 dodges it a little and Trunks kicks her in the gut and kicks her in the chin sending her flying and 18 stops herself as "Mighty Mask" Flies up towards her and punches at her but 18 blocks them as he manages to punch her sending her flying at "Mighty Mask" Flies after her but she stops and releases an energy blast towards him as he managed to dodge it at close range. "That was a close one." ,Trunks said.

"Yeah you gotta move fast up here." ,Goten said.

"Something is defiantly not right about this guy." ,18 said.

-In the stands-

"Go mama do your best I know you can win!" ,Marron cheered.

-Back in the fight-

"Right." ,18 said with a small smile. "I will win." ,18 said looking back towards "Mighty Mask".

-Back at Babidi's ship-

Dabura was still meditating in the meditation room as he still has some sparks flying from him.

"Hehehe I can sense that Dabura is almost ready. He-he Good good Dabura's going to rid me of these annoying intruders but first I must have there energy so I can feed it to Majin Buu. He's the best choice to handle all the Dirty work after all he had much experience at it and the more he concentrated that evil spirit in that meditation room the easier it is for me to manipulate him." ,Babidi said to himself chuckling.

-Back at the Tournament-

The crowd cheers at 18 goes back on the attack at "Mighty Mask" was blocking 18's hits. "Hey Trunks look at her eyes she seems pretty mad." ,Goten said.

"Don't worry about that right now just fight back or we'll be history." ,Trunks said.

"Hey wait a minute why do I have to do all the work?" ,Goten asked as 18 connects a hit to Goten's face and double axhandels then again crashing back into the ring.

"Oh Mighty Mask has it the ground I don't know if he'll be able to get back up this time! That only leaves 18 and Mr. Satan duke it out during the during the battle!" ,The Announcer yells. Announcer

"Look where you going Goten Lets switch again." ,Trunks said as him and Goten switches spots again.

"Hello, Mighty Mask are you going to give it up now?" ,The Announcer asked as "Mighty Mask" flies back up towards 18. "Ladies and Gentlemen "Mighty Mask" has gotten up again. This is perseverance he hasn't shown in other his other appearances! It's hard to think this a Battle Royal anymore. It has become an all out war between "Mighty Mask" and Number 18!" ,The Announcer said.

"But... What about me?" ,Mr. Satan asked as "Mighty Mask" was flying back towards 18 as she releases another energy blast towards him as he dodges and the blast hits behind Mr. Satan as it blows up at it hits the ring and sends him flying as "Might Mask" stops.

"We can't win like this." ,Trunks said.

"Then lets go Super Saiyan Trunks What do ya say?" ,Goten asked.

"Yeah! Good plan with this suit on nobody knows who we are Lets do it!" ,Trunks said as 18 and "Mighty Mask" switches spots. "Are you ready Goten?" ,Trunks asked.

"Yeah." ,Goten replied as they both transformed into Super Saiyan's.

"Were going to settle this once and for all and this time were going to win." ,Trunks said.

"I sure hope your right trunks she sure is tough." ,Goten said

"Listen I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine." ,Trunk said.

"H mm I get it a couple of Super Saiyan's that explains everything. Now there mine" ,18 said as Trunks was charging up two energy blasts.

"Alright, I'm ready" ,Goten said.

"Alright here goes." ,Trunks as he puts his hands together and releases the blast towards 18 as she dodges the blast.

-In the stands-

"So she knows." ,Master Roshi said to himself.

-Back in the fight-

"Rats I missed her!" ,Trunks yelled.

"Come on let's keep going." ,Goten said.

"There not joking around that energy blast could of blew up this entire stadium. Maybe I have been underestimating them they could be dangerous I better end this match before it really gets out of control." 18 said to herself. "I think it's time you let me win Trunks and Goten." ,18 said.

"Oh man were busted." ,Trunks said at 18 flies towards them and fires a small Destructo Disc at them as as the both try to separate and the disk cut right between them.

"No Mighty Mask has been cut in half!" ,The Announcer yelled.

"Great way to go Goten What did ya have to go that way?!" ,Trunks yelled.

"Oh yeah I could say the same to you!" ,Goten yelled back.

-In the stand-

"Hey look is that Goten? What's he doing up there?" ,Chi-Chi asked.

"Then the other must be Trunks." ,Bulma said.

"He-he I knew it was them all along." ,Master Roshi said to himself.

-Back in the air-

"What do you do Trunks?" ,Goten asked.

"Goten we have to finish this match." ,Trunks replied as they both took off the Disguise and flies towards 18 and starts throwing punches and kicks at 18 as she dodges and them.

"Hey you two can't fight together! Your disqualified do you hear me?!" ,The Announcer yelled as they stopped.

"Uh-ho I thing were in trouble." ,Goten said.

"I think so too should we go?" ,Trunks asked.

"Yeah." ,Goten replied as they both flew off.

-Back in the stands-

"Hey! Goten where are you going?!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Trunks get back here now!" ,Bulma yelled.

-Back at the ring-

18 wiped her forehead with her sleeve and descends in front of Mr. Satan. Who was face first on the ring as he quickly gets back up.

"Wow." ,The Announcer said with a surprise in his voice as he quickly composes himself. "Number 18 has done it "Mighty Mask" has been disqualified! because he was two people! Now that means and number 18 and Mr. Satan are the last fighters. One of them will be declared as the champ!" ,The Announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

"What do I do? I'll be a goner if I fight this girl all by myself." ,Mr. Satan said to himself.

-Back at Babidi's ship-

"What time is it?" ,Goku asked yawning.

"Gosh I really with they hurry up." ,Gohan said.

-With Babidi-

Dabura was finished Meditating. "Dabura" ,Babidi said looking back at him as he steps out of the meditation room.

"He-he sorry to keep you waiting." ,Dabura said.

-Back at the Tournament-

Half the crowd cheers for Mr. Satan as the other half cheers for 18. "Wow! Who ever thought that 18 was gonna get blown away was mistaken This young lady with a number for a name has incredible talent! Can she topple the World Champion and and become the new number one under the sun? Only one of them could walk away with the title will win the grand prize of 10million Zeni. Which one is it going to be?" ,The Announcer asked.

"What am I going to do? I can't beat her. I'm doomed.' ,Mr. Satan said to himself as the crowd cheered for him. "I'm going to be humiliated and a laughing stock of the whole mason. No the Whole world!" ,Mr. Satan said to himself as he yelled faking his bravery. "Yeah Come on girl lets get it on! Right now!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he was shaking.

-In the stand-

"Isn't your mommy lucky Marron? If she wins she's going to be a millionaire." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Oh yeah! They can finally pay rent!" ,Master Roshi said cheering.

"Hey Don't you think this is the right time to be celebrating? I'm Worried about Goku and the others why would they leave in a hurry like this?" ,Yamcha asked.

"Eh. H mm you got a point there." ,Master Roshi said as he had two guy's holding a black wall behind him. "Thanks boy's that'll be all." ,Master Roshi said.

-Back in the ring-

"What's the hold up there little lady? Your scared aren't ya?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"Wrong." ,18 replied walking towards him as he slowly back away scared as he jumps away a bit and lands in his fighting stance as 18 takes hers scaring Mr. Satan as she lunges past him making him even more scared as she taps on his shoulder making him jump as she puts him in a head lock.

"Please don't kill me I got a kid please please please." ,Mr Satan said flailing.

"Shut up or I'll rip your head off and I would be doing you a favor wouldn't I?" ,18 Asked shitting him up.

"Look at that a perfect head lock! It looks like Mr. Satan's in trouble." ,The Announcer said.

"So do you still want to win this match big guy?" ,18 asked.

"No please I don't care about winning just don't hurt me. I beg you." ,Mr. Satan was pleading scared.

"Now that you know you can't win I don't mind let you have the victory." ,18 Whispers in his ear.

"That tickles my ear. What? What did you say?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"I said I wouldn't mind letting you win moron. All is you have to do is Give me 20million Zeni for letting you win not bad huh? I think it's a pretty good deal. Especially in the embarrassing situation your in." ,18 said.

"Would you look at this folks Mr. Satan is not moving what a Technique this is able to subdue a man with his strength." ,The Announcer said.

"Y-you don't really mean it do you?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"Of course I mean it. I don't want all the publicity and fan fair just give me the 10million you win from this match and the other 10 from your own pocket." ,18 said.

"But.. but..." ,Mr. Satan stammered.

"There are other options you know you could fight and get knocked out then go home with a big lump on your head with out the title." ,18 said smirking.

"No, Anything but that." ,Mr. Satan said Imaging what would happen.

"What's it going to be?" ,18 asked pulling him closer into the headlock.

"Yes I'll do anything to win I'll give you the prize money plus 10million." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Great it's settled then good choice champ." ,18 said releasing the headlock and pretends to be hit across the ring as the crowd cheers.

"What a kick it was so fast that we couldn't see it amazing Mr. Satan's back in the match!" ,The Announcer said.

"You dog! That kick was pure luck your going down pal!" ,18 yelled in fake anger.

Mr. Satan recomposes himself and does fast punches and stops pointing at 18. "I studied your technique and made adjustments. You've put up a good fight but now Mr. Satan's taking control. I can't believe an amateur like you made it in here. Your standing in the lion's din sister and you really think you got what it takes to tame the kind of the jungle." ,Mr. Said playing along.

"Stop taking and start fighting now." ,18 said.

"Oh right sure." ,Mr. Satan said scared as he rushes at her and punches her as she stands still.

"Whoa! What and amazing counter attack. Mr. Satan is going wild haven't you seen anything like it? Look at those punches!" ,The Announcer yelled as Mr. Satan kept punching her as she knees him in the gut as she stops him with one finger.

"I thought you said your going to loose this match on purpose." ,Mr. Satan said.

"I am but we have to make it look good for the fans don't we? Besides what was it you called me an Amateur?" ,18 asked.

"Sorry I was trying to at like myself." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Accepted. Now pick me up and throw me across the arena then then finish me off with some "Special" Technique of yours. Well do it!" ,18 said.

"Oh right" ,Mr. Satan said as he picks her up and throws her.

"Wow! What a throw he just chunked 18 like a rag doll!" ,The Announcer yelled as 18 lands on her feet.

"Alright the Ultra Megaton Punch!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he runs towards 18. "Alight sweetheart coming right at ya no playing around feel my true power!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he punches 18 in the face. leaving the crowd and the Announcer speechless.

"Your telling me that is the best you could come up with?" ,18 asked.

"Well yes. I'm afraid so." ,Mr. Satan replied.

"Why me?" ,18 asked herself with a sweat drop on the side of her head and pretends to be knocked back and lands out of the ring.

"It appears at a delayed reaction to Mr. Satan's Megaton Punch 18 has been knocked out of the ring. I'm not sure how to explain it though." ,The Announcer said in a quiet tone.

"I did it! For years I have been working on a Variation of the Megaton Punch That uses latent energy to cause a delayed reaction to catch my opponent off guard and today it finally happened it worked. After 10 years of practicing everyday it worked! Yeah!" ,Mr Satan yelled as he made it up on the spot as the crowd cheers.

"Uh what am I doing." ,The Announcer said to himself as he runs up onto the ring. "Mr. Satan is the winner! This is fantastic Mr. Satan Retains it Title!" ,The Announcer yelled.

"Alright!" ,Mr. Satan yelled holding a victory pose.

"What an incredible match! Years of practicing the Variation of the Megaton Punch dominated a blow has won the Championship and stunned us all If I haven't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it." ,The Announcer said.

-In the stand-

"I seen it and I still don't believe it." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah but how?" ,Bulma asked.

"She faked it." ,Layla said having Chi-Chi's group look at her.

"And how do you know?" ,Yamcha asked.

"I have a power to control plant life and communicate with it." ,Layla replied.

"Huh." ,Master Roshi said slowly getting closer to her as she smacks him down to the ground leaving the others to have a sweat drop form in there heads.

"She's a like another Chi-Chi..." ,Bulma said to herself.

-Back in the ring-

"Good match I'll be paying your house a little visit tomorrow. If you don't pay I'm going to kill you." ,18 said as she walked off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for yet another year The world champ is Mr. Satan!" ,The Announcer yelled as the crowd cheers.

-Above the City-

"Well There goes Mighty Mask he's dead and he lost the Championship." ,Trunks said taking off the part of his Disguise.

"You're already world champion why do you care?" ,Goten asked taking off the other half. (Don't ask me how they still had the Disguise on from the previous scene they where they took it off. I really don't know how either.)

"But that's Jr. Champion." ,Trunks said as he sees Videl flying. "Great don't tell me everyone's flying nowadays." ,Trunks said

"Wow who could it be?" ,Goten asked as he recognized her. "Hey It's Videl. Yo, Videl over here!" ,Goten yelled as Videl looks over to them. "Hey it's us!" ,Goten said as she stops.

"Hey guys. ',Videl said.

"Hi, Videl." ,Goten said flying towards her.

"Hey wait up." ,trunks said fallowing him.

-In Babidi's ship-

"Who do they think they are making us waiting for so long Come on!" ,Vegeta yelled already lost his patients.

"I wonder who there going to send out next." ,Gohan wondered.

"Theres no telling'" ,Goku said.

"Man it's like were on a game show. I wonder who's going to be behind door number 3" ,Will said chuckling.

"I'm kinda excited." ,Gohan said.

"I can't wait to see how you progressed over the years." ,Goku said.

"Huh?" ,Gohan asked looking back at him.

"Yeah you've been a boy since you beat cell. I bet your twice as strong now." ,Goku said.

"Yeah. We'll I'm not as strong as I was then." ,Gohan said nervously.

"Gohan has been to busy going to school and going on dates to do any training. Both of us are stronger then he is in his condition. Of course I could be wrong maybe he has been training in between classed or in P.E. or he could be the strongest one here. And maybe the boy Will is too." ,Vegeta said.

"Well..." ,Gohan and Will said with a nervous chuckle in unison.

"I didn't think so" ,Vegeta said in a witty comment.

"This is amazing. As strong as them four are there not even at their maximum. But why wasn't I able to see this. I'm the Supreme Kai. How can Meir mortals have a potential with out me being aware of it?" ,The Supreme Kai asked himself as the door finally opens up reviling Dabura. "What impossible." ,The Supreme Kai gasped. "It's Dabura!" Supreme Kai said.

"I must say I'm impressed defeating Yakon and getting to stage four is far beyond any mortal has managed to do. Yes it was quiet expected indeed. So now you must face me, which means you'll progress no further." ,Dabura said.

"Well, your boss must be nervous to send out his number one guy. Why doesn't he just come out himself huh, is he too scared?" ,Vegeta smirked.

"Lets not talk, I'd prefer if all of you would just attack together." ,Dabura simply said.

"Hold it, it's mine and Will's turn to fight!" ,Gohan yelled.

"and that's exactly what Were gonna do!" ,Will yelled also yelled.

"This room's a bit too small for you two to fight though, lets go to a secluded place in the mountains." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"Or maybe a nice sunny beach... wait, you'll probably get sand in your boots." ,Vegeta said making Dabura growl.

"Silence, you'll fight me here and now!" ,Dabura yelled before the intercom went off.

"Just a second Dabura, I think they're on to something, it might be a good idea to fight somewhere else. You see, to revive Majin Buu, we're going to need the spaceship intact." ,Babidi said through the intercom.

"Yes, I understand." ,Dabura said with a nod.

"Any preferences?" ,Babidi asked as Dabura smiled evilly.

"Perhaps a planet similar to this one, I don't want an unfair advantage." .Dabura said.

Babidi laughed, "You really want to show them, don't you? Very well, as you wish. Paparapapa!" ,Babidi used his magic to bring the fighters to a planet like Earth but the sky was red.

"Lets begin, shall we?" Dabura asked getting into fighting position as did Gohan and Will.

"Gohan stay focused." ,Goku said.

"You too Will" ,The Commander said.

"Right." ,Gohan and Will said in unison.

Gohan and Will Go for the attack.

-With Videl, Trunks, and Goten-

Videl was explaining what they were doing. "So this strange man told him that they need there help to stop a wizard. Who's trying to revive this evil monster. Buu with his magic so that's where your dad's are and Gohan and Will went with them." ,Videl explained.

"Then the whole worlds in danger." ,Goten said.

"Yeah, there gonna have to fight." ,Trunks said excited.

"You mean real magic." ,Goten asked excited.

"Yeah that's what he said." ,Videl replied.

"You mean a Wizard?" ,Trunks asked excited.

"Yeah." ,Videl replied.

"Can you believe it? Cool this is major." ,Trunks said still excited looking at Goten.

"Yeah way major." ,Goten said excited and looks back at Trunks.

"You know what this means? We get to save the world!" ,Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Uh. boys" ,Videl said nervously.

"They went that way right?" ,Goten asked pointing.

"Yeah." ,Trunks replied.

"You guy's aren't going are you? It's dangerous over there." ,Videl said still nervous as they both go Super Saiyan and flies off.

-Back to the fight-

Dabura sent an energy wave at Gohan and Will who dodged it as the wave landed in the pink lake and it created a long cut on the planet.

"Man, that was close." ,Gohan said to himself before Dabura fired two sharp energy waves at Gohan and Will but they dived into the water to dodge them as the waves sliced two mountains in half as Gohan fired his own energy blast at Dabura from the water.

"Fool." Dabura said silently as Will appears above him and kicks Dabura into the side of a mountain.

"Nice one Will." ,Gohan said.

"Thanks." ,Will replied while Dabura goes up using his energy to lift up he rubble and throws it at Will and Gohan as they all hit and sends them both flying into a mountain as Dabura walks up towards them Until a Bright light flashes and Gohan comes up in his Super Saiyan form and Will was beside him with his own blue Aura around him.

"Finally, now we get to see a real battle. Lets see how Dabura fairs against a Super Saiyan." ,Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"It always makes things interesting, that's for sure." ,Goku said.

Gohan transmitted out of Dabura's sight and then gave him a punch to the gut. and then Will came from behind to kick Dabura to the ground and then him and Gohan sent an energy blast to the hole Dabura was in.

-With Babidi-

"What amazing power them boy's have. Oh no Dabura.." ,Babidi said.

-Back to the fight-

Dabura transmitted behind Gohan and Will as he tried to punch him from behind but Gohan and Will caught his fists and smirked at Dabura as all three of them landed on top of a mountain and Gohan and Will powered up.

"Come on Dabura, show us your true power, you can't win at this rate." ,Gohan taunted while Dabura growled.

"Amazing." ,Shin and and Mr. Stronghold commented from the sidelines.

"You two haven't seen anything yet." Goku told Shin and Mr. Stronghold.

"Well, What about it Dabura?" ,Gohan taunted Dabura.

"You want a glimpse at my true power? Then so be it, I didn't know that you both were in such a hurry to die!" ,Dabura yelled as he powered up while the planet shook.

Gohan Will and Dabura charged towards each other again and the sent a barrage of fast punches and kicks to one another until Dabura got the upper hand by hitting Gohan and Will with an energy blast sending him into the lake.

"He's waiting for us." ,Gohan and Will though in unison as Dabura was watching for them before two energy blasts came out of the water but Dabura kicked them

aside and threw his own energy blast at Gohan and Will just as they both were getting out of the water.

"Gohan! Will!" ,Goku, Mr. and Mrs Stronghold. yelled before they saw Gohan and Will emerge from the smoke cloud only Gohan in his black jumpsuit after the green shirt fell off and Will in his red weighted shirt after his blue outer shirt was torn and a small portion of his pants leg torn.

"Is that all the power your little transformation can handle?" ,Dabura said to Gohan. "And Your power up can handle?" ,Dabura said to Will. "You're both pathetic." ,Dabura said evilly.

"Dabura is far stronger than Pui-Pui and Yakon." ,Shin said sounding worried.

"That's okay, so is Gohan and Will is strong also" Goku said before they saw two blurs, one black and two red, bashing against each other.

"What does Gohan and Will think their doing? A direct attack won't work on this guy, they should know better than that." ,Goku said following the fast moving battle as best as he can.

"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years Kakarot, he's completely off his fighting sense, it's pitiful." ,Vegeta said with his scowl ad Gohan, Will, and Dabura lands on different sides of a lake.

"Come on, if you dare." ,Dabura said smirking and motioning for Gohan and Will to attack.

"Alright, if you say so." ,Gohan and Will said before they charged towards Dabura who spat in Gohan and Will's direction.

"Gohan Will careful, remember what his spit can do!" Supreme Kai yelled before Gohan's glove got spat on as Gohan quickly took it off before the glove turned to stone and broke and Will dodged it.

"Talk about cutting it close." ,Will said with a little nervous chuckle.

-At the Tournament-

Fire works were going off as the crowd cheers and Mr. Satan holding up the champion belt. "There he is! The Champion for another year The one and only Mr. Satan!" ,The Announcer yelled.

-In the hall-

"Goten where are you?!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Trunks where are you two?!" ,Bulma yelled.

"Goten you better not be hiding again!" ,Chi-Chi yelled.

"Hey, Look it's my mommy Hi mommy!" ,Marron said as she walks over to 18 as they both walked away.

-Above the Ocean-

Trunks and Goten were flying over the ocean to get to the others.

"Hey Trunks." ,Goten said.

"Yeah Goten?" ,Trunks asked.

"What's a wizard?" ,Goten asked making Trunks fall into the water out of his Super Saiyan form while Goten stopped flying and looks towards his direction

"Has anyone ever told you you're dumb Goten?" ,Trunks asked flying back up to Goten.

"What did I do?" ,Goten asked.

"You got all excited and now you're saying that you don't know what a wizard is." ,Trunks replied.

"Yeah but that's okay, you can tell me right?" ,Goten asked.

"Uh, well, sure I can. Are you sure you want to know now?" ,Trunks asked wile Goten nodded happily "Promise not to tell?" ,Trunks asked as Goten happily nodded again waiting for the answer. "Okay, well, uh... a wizard is..." ,Trunks tried to figure out. "Well, wizard is a word that rhymes with lizard. So a wizard is like a lizard turned into a man." ,Trunks explained to Goten

"Wow, we can't wait!" ,Goten said happily.

**(*Anime falls out of the bed* Oh brother... *Smacks my forehead*)**

"Yeah. Me either." ,Trunks mumbles to himself. "Oh what are we worried about? I'm the champion of the world" ,Trunks said as they powered into Super Saiyan's

-Back to the fight-

Dabura, Will and Gohan began to throw another barrage of punches and kicks to each other before they

backed away. "I can feel your both of your power decreasing, it's only a matter of time before you both make a mistake." ,Dabura smirked.

"What if you make one first?" ,Gohan asked as Dabura just laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it." Dabura said.

"This Dabura guy's giving Gohan and Will a lot more trouble than I thought." ,Goku said while rubbing his

chin with his finger.

"He's tough, but he's not unbeatable. Gohan has grown soft he a lot stronger when he was a little kid, it's uncured." ,Vegeta said.

"And Will really hasn't has his powers for more then a school year." ,Mr. Stronghold pointed out.

"But the good news is that they each got straight A's on their report cards." ,Goku said.

"I could easily defeat Dabura." ,Vegeta said while Dabura looked at Vegeta.

"First mistake!" ,Gohan and Will yelled as Gohan punched Dabura in the face and Will kicks him into the air. before Dabura stopped midair and summoned a sword in his hand.

"Taste my blade!" ,Dabura yelled while trying to attack Gohan and Will with his sword from time to time before Gohan powered up a little and broke the sword making Dabura angry as Gohan just dropped the part of the sword he was holding down in front of Goku and the others before it disappeared.

Vegeta was growling until he yelled, "I can't take this anymore, it's ridiculous! Why are we subjecting ourselves to this!? Call them down Kakarot,I'll finish this!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"Just give the, a little more time, they haven't lost yet. Let them fight, he's hanging in there." ,Goku said

trying to calm Vegeta down, but it failed.

"Dabura's toying with him and you know that, come on!" ,Vegeta yelled as Dabura listened carefully.

"Vegeta, we should just give them the chance, lets just sit back and watch Gohan and Will deal with Dabura." ,Mr. Stronghold said said but it only made Vegeta angrier as he gripped on to the front of Mr. Stronghold's shirt tightly.

"Why should I sit around all day and act like all of this matters, I could end this in five minutes if I wanted to! I'm not here to play games Your boy or to create nice father, son moments for Kakarot and his son, I'm here to win this! Stop this sentimental rubbish. The strongest one should be the one doing the job, I should be fighting not them!" ,Vegeta yelled as Dabura smiled an evil smile.

"Master take us back to the ship immediately. I have made in important discovery. It's Vital to our plans I think you'll agree." ,Dabura said telepathically.

"Very well then but it better be a good one to interrupt a fight." ,Babidi replied.

"It is master." ,Dabura said

"Your ready to come back right now?" .Babidi asked.

"Yes." ,Dabura replied.

"Okay Paparapapa!" ,Babidi yelled as they all returned back to the ship.

"What? What are we doing here?" ,Vegeta asked as he let go of Mr. Stronghold.

"I don't know, I guess they wanted us back on the ship for something." ,Goku said.

"But why?" ,Shin asked.

"I'm as confused as you are." ,Mrs. Stronghold said as Dabura walked back into the doorway.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!? Are you giving up!?" ,Gohan yelled.

"Oh no, it's just a brief intermission, we just need a few minutes to rework our strategies. It seems that we've found a new recruit, a perfect warrior capable of handling all of you. So just take a little rest while I bring him up to speed." ,Dabura said as he laughed and closed the door behind him before Gohan could stop him.

"Hey come back!" ,Will yelled.

"What are they up too? They don't have a warrior stronger then Dabura." ,Said to himself.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"Welcome back. Now then What's this that you were saying? That you really did made a discovery?" ,Babidi asked.

"Yes." ,Dabura replied.

"Good I was that you lost your nerve and wanted to look for an excuse to get away. I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" ,Babidi asked.

"The demon king fears no mortal also though they were stronger then I thought." ,Dabura replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now about that discovery will you fill me in please." ,Babidi said.

I saw that one of the mortals has a terrible rage burning in his heart. He lacks the condition of the others he could be made to serve out purposed." ,Dabura said.

"Your kidding me. Now I know what your thinking with that power we can revive Buu and defeat them all with out lifting a finger. Brilliant Dabura." ,Babidi said happily.

"I'm here to please my master." ,Dabura said.

"You are priceless." ,Babidi said.

What fowl are the evil Dabura and Babidi concocting. Gohan and the others are ready for anything that comes at them. But is the real enemy lurking with in? Can Babidi really bring one of the Z Fighters under his control. Find out next Gohan goes to Sky High!


	26. Heart of a Villain

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

***First some news* DBZ IS FINALLY GOING TO BE BACK WITH A NEW SERIES! DRAGONBALL SUPER! Who is hyped? *end of news.***

Last time on Gohan goes to SkyHigh stage 4 was in full swing as Super Saiyan Gohan, and the New power house Will match strength and wits with Dabura Lord of the Demon world. It was a brutal contest fists to fists, blows to blows each warrior on a relentless quest for Victory. A win for Gohan and Will could mean the end of Babidi's plan to resurrecting the evil Majin Buu But do they have what it take to defeat Dabura? Vegeta didn't think so But Gohan and Will wasn't about to give up even though the odds were deservingly against them. But just as fast as Babidi could say "Paparapapa!." The fight was over after preceding the latent evil with in Vegeta's heart. The cunning Dabura immediately formulated a new strategy to bring Vegeta to the "Dark side" (Obvious Star Wars reference?) and let him do all the Dirty work.

"Well now what?" ,Will asked as him and Gohan powered down.

"I don't know, I don't understand what's going on, Dabura's Babidi's strongest fighter. It doesn't make sense for him to withdraw from the match, they don't have anyone after him, he's the best." Supreme Kai said.

"He mentioned a new recruit, do you think he was bluffing?" ,Goku asked.

"I don't know but it seems unlikely a fighter of that caliber would just drop into there laps at a time like this." ,Supreme Kai replied.

"Yeah, They're up to something, but what?" ,Gohan asked.

"This whole thing would be done by now if it wasn't for you two, I hope you're proud of yourselves." ,Vegeta said sounding angry walking towards them both.

"What do you mean?" ,Gohan asked in confusion.

"I mean that you've disgraced us with your pitiful performance, there's no excuse for you fighting the way you did, a warrior like Dabura should be dead! And now here you are, scratching your head, wondering what's next, you should be finished! You're pitiful, fighting with that soft righteous look on your face! It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle not goodness, the mighty survive and the weak die! Piccolo, Krillin, were turned to stone because they're weaklings, is that the kind of fate you want for yourself!? Garden statues, someone will make a bird bath out of them!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"Look, Gohan and Will didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off like that. I'm sure that he would wanted one of us to fight him if he knew." ,Goku said which only made

Vegeta angrier.

"Oh there's a pleasant excuse! You are as soft as they are Kakarot and I'm tired of playing around! I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" ,Vegeta yelled with a energy ball in his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" ,Goku yelled.

"No more of your excuses Kakarot, I'm taking control of this operation now, and for starters I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"Wait Vegeta, that might do more harm than good!" ,Will yelled.

"He's right, if you blow up the ship now you'll most certainly revive Majin Buu! Vegeta, listen please, you don't know Buu, his power is horrible, he's pure evil, not even the four Kai's combined could stop him, he's killed millions of innocent people!" ,Supreme Kai yelled/begged.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't be a fool, if Buu's revived this planet's finished, history! All living things will be terminated, he'll turn the Earth into a dark lifeless tomb!" ,Supreme Kai yelled before Vegeta pointed the energy ball at the Supreme Kai.

"Enough! Now you listen to me, what happens to this planet is none of my concern, the strongest will find a way to survive and the weak will die!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"What kind of person are you?" ,Supreme Kai asked as Goku appeared next to Vegeta and grabbed his wrist to make the energy ball disappear.

"This has gone far enough!" ,Goku yelled.

"How dare you! You better let go of me Kakarot!" ,Vegeta growled.

"Come on, lets put what happened behind us and move forward from here!" ,Goku yelled as Vegeta yanked his arm from Goku.

"Alright, whatever you say Kakarot." ,Vegeta said before he turned his back and crossed his arms.

"Now I want to know why he withdrew from the fight." ,Goku said while looking ahead in confusion.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense, does it? This was the perfect opportunity for them to gather more energy, maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing maybe they did find a new recruit." Supreme Kai said.

"It could be a possibility. But I don't see how happening upon someone strong enough to bet us all what are the chances of doing that? Slim to none I say." ,Goku said.

"Perhaps the perfect warrior he is speaking of is right here among us." ,Supreme Kai Said to himself looking at everyone. "Unless... Oh no! Don't tell me! He's, but why?!" ,Supreme Kai yelled to himself.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"He he Yes, yes, yes I love it, I love it, I love it. This is too good to be true." ,Babidi said laughing.

"I believe that you are pleased master." ,Dabura said.

"Oh, yes immensely so what a great discovery you have made Dabura. This one is nothing like the others, Yes you hit the nail right on the head. What a beautiful arrogant piece of work." ,Babidi said.

"Yes." ,Dabura replied.

"Look at how uptight he is." ,Babidi said laughing evilly.

"Yes. Such a rare find indeed. Can you imagine the energy he could create if he turns on the others? Resurrecting Majin Buu will be so easy." ,Dabura said.

"Alright what are we waiting for? Lets do it!" ,Babidi yelled using his magic to get into Vegeta's head.

-With Goku and the others-

Vegeta grabbed his head while screaming in pain.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" ,Gohan asked.

"Something's attacking me... inside my head!" ,Vegeta grunted still grabbing his head.

"Fight him Vegeta, resist!" ,Supreme Kai yelled.

"Fight it man, you can do it!" ,Will yelled before Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Don't let him win!" ,Supreme Kai yelled.

"Supreme Kai what's happening to him?" ,Goku asked.

"Vegeta no don't let him win you've changed your not that way anymore Babidi has no claim over you!" ,Supreme Kai yelled.

"What's he trying to do, kill Vegeta!?" ,Gohan yelled.

"Worse, Babidi's trying to take control of his mind." ,Supreme Kai said shocking everyone else.

"Is there any way we can help?" ,Will asked.

"He struggles because his heart's impure, he has to choose himself. Don't let him take you Vegeta, the past is the past, don't think about it, be innocent and pure!" ,Supreme Kai yelled.

"How can you say that!? I'm not innocent!" ,Vegeta yelled.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"I'm afraid it's too late. Yes you belong to us now. Now allow me to restore your power to the way it was before you began trying to resist your dark nature" ,Babidi said as he started to restore Vegeta's Dark energy.

-Back with Goku and the others-

Vegeta's veins began to show and black outline began to form around his eyes and red and black bolts of energy started to dance around the room.

"Don't let them do it Vegeta!" ,Gohan yelled.

"Don't let them use you!" ,Will yelled also.

"Your stronger then that!" ,Gohan yelled as the red and black bolts of energy sent going flying.

"Gohan! are you okay?" ,Goku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." ,Gohan replied as Vegeta still groaned in pain and the whole ship started to shake.

"Vegeta no!" ,Goku yelled.

"Fight it Vegeta!" ,Gohan yelled as Vegeta's power made the whole area shake and rocks started to fly up into the air outside and cracks started to form around the ship.

"What a monstrous power it's terrible I can't even approach it." ,Goku said until it died down and Vegeta fell to the ground while he still groaned in pain.

"Goku, talk to him." ,Will said as Goku carefully approached Vegeta.

"No, don't go near him, it's too late." ,Supreme Kai said as Vegeta stood up and laughed then he turned around and everyone saw Babidi's M on his forehead.

-At the tournament-

"Yeah!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he had on his cape and Championship belt on.

"Yes! Our beloved champion for another year is Mr. Satan!" ,The Announcer yelled.

"I'm the strongest man alive oh yeah!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as the crowd cheered on. "I am the greatest fighter in the world and nobody can stop me! I am the unstoppable champion and can never be defeated! I am the king of the magnificent Martial arts!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as the crowd cheers more. "Yeah!" ,Mr. Satan yelled as he turned around seeing Android 18 as he slowly turns back around scared of her.

-Back at the ship-

"Look, his head, it has the same M like on Dabura's head." ,Will said after looking at the M.

"That M is Babidi's insignia. Vegeta is the new recruit Dabura was talking about" ,Supreme Kai said.

"Wait, are you saying that Vegeta's against us now?" ,Goku asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." ,Supreme Kai replied before they saw the room changing, and before they knew it, they were back at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey were back." ,Gohan said.

"He sent us to the Martial Arts stadium." ,Will said leaving the crowd shocked.

-In the stand-

"Goku, what's going on how did they appear there like that?" ,Yamcha asked.

"Instant transmission maybe?" ,Master Roshi replied with his own question as Chi-Chi Bulma, Layla and Puar going up the steps to them.

"No, They have to be touching Goku for that." ,Yamcha replied.

"There back. Thank goodness." ,Chi-Chi said.

"Vegeta..." ,Bulma said.

"Great there goes our prize money. Nothing ever changes about those two they never earn a dime and there always late. Hey wait maybe they can still win some money if they knocked Mr. Satan out in front of all these people." ,Chi-Chi said.

"It doesn't work that way." ,Yamcha said.

"Hush up! Goku, Gohan beat Cell and that bum got rich off it! Tell me is that fair?!" ,Chi-Chi yelled at Yamcha.

"No but that's the way it goes Chi-Chi." ,Yamcha said.

"Hey guy's take a look something seriously wrong here." ,Master Roshi pointed out.

-Back in the ring-

"Uh... excuse me Lady and Gentlemen the championship has already been concluded you all look very strong and all, but there's always next year." ,The Announcer said shaky.

"Don't worry, we're just here for a little exhibition match." ,Vegeta smirked evilly.

"Hey Goku, I didn't see you back there, welcome back, it seems you and your friends arrived a little too late." ,the Announcer said as Vegeta growled.

"Look out!" ,Goku yelled as Vegeta sent a wave of energy in all directions as Goku fazed in front of the Supreme Kai with the Announcer sent flying as Will caught him and Mr. Satan flew into a brick wall behind him.

"Vegeta, this is your new master Babidi speaking. It's time to have a little fun, kill all of your friends." ,Babidi said in Vegeta's head.

"I won't, my goal is to fight Kakarot the others are nothing!" Vegeta yelled before he pointed at Goku.

"Vegeta... How could you?" ,Goku asked.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"Wow, He's something else even after all that he's still not under my control But he'll come around eventually Yes I know you will won't you?" ,Babidi asked.

-In the stands at the Tournament-

"It looks like Vegeta attacked the others Did he?" ,Bulma asked.

"I think he just powered up. He is being a bit cocky." ,Yamcha replied.

"Vegeta is different somehow." ,Master Roshi said.

-At the ring-

"Kakarot, it's time." ,Vegeta said getting another energy blast ready.

"No, Vegeta, don't!" ,Goku yelled before Vegeta fired an energy blast at Goku as he tried to push it back but it flew off and killed some of the audience members. "The Vegeta I know would never do this!" Goku growled.

"Vegeta no don't do it!" ,Gohan yelled as the crowd starts running for there lives.

-Over wit Goten and Trunks-

"So, what do you think this Buu monster Videl told us is like?" ,Goten asked still flying with Trunks

"I don't know Goten. I just hope our dad's survived him." ,Trunks replied.

"What! They won't?!" ,Goten yelled.

"Calm down I was just saying it was a possibility. But Gohan and my dad are real strong. Oh, and they say your dad and Will is okay too." ,Trunks pointed out.

"They are and they will make spaghetti out of Buu!" ,Gohan yelled.

"Yeah, then we better get there fast and see him first." ,Trunks said as they both created a small sonic boom as they flew off faster.

-In Babidi's Ship-

"Fabulous! You see the Chaos has just been doubled!" ,Babidi yelled.

-Back at the stadium-

"Hey maniac, I'm afraid I can't let you get away with this, your crime spree will end when you go head to head with the champ!" ,Mr. Satan yelled making Vegeta laugh.

"It isn't working" ,the Announcer whispered to Mr. Satan.

"On second thought fighting to amateurs would be to much of a joke. So here's what I thing we should do you seem to have unresolved issues I say you two fight for an exhausting amount of time then I'll take on..." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Quiet!" ,Vegeta yelled making Mr. Satan back off.

"How about it, shall we commence?" ,Vegeta asked Goku.

"Vegeta, this isn't the time." ,Goku said.

"You will fight me Kakarot, unless you two want to add more bodies to your conscious." ,Vegeta smirked getting another energy blast ready.

"Vegeta, certainly you didn't. How sad I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled." ,Goku said making Gohan, Will and Supreme Kai look at him.

"Dad, don't." ,Gohan said.

"Answer me! Vegeta do you let your self be a slave?!" ,Goku yelled but Vegeta smirked and fired another energy blast that killed more people.

"Tell me is it slavery if you get what you want?" ,Vegeta asked smirking making the Audience cream in terror only making Goku Angry.

"Vegeta you don't know what your doing." ,Gohan said stepping between Goku and Vegeta.

"Stand aside!" ,Vegeta yelled making a wave of energy at Gohan blowing him away. "This does not concern you! It's between me and your circus clown of a father!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"Circus clown, now that's a new one." ,Goku said as he turns into a Super Saiyan but Supreme Kai stepped up.

"No, if you two fight him, you'll play into Babidi's hand! Any injury Vegeta deals to the two of you will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived!" ,Supreme Kai yelled.

"Answer this for us Vegeta, that stamp on your forehead, Babidi's been giving you orders, id this

one of them!? or Are you trying to fight me because of him or is this because of the old story between you and me Which one is it!?" ,Goku yelled.

"Does it really matter!?" Will yelled getting angry.

"Maybe not to you, boy but to a warrior it matters greatly! You know it as well as I do Kakarot, and in a day you'll be back dead, I'm not going to miss this

opportunity." ,Vegeta smirked.

"Who are you!? Can't you see that the universe means more than this meaningless squabble of yours!?" ,Supreme Kai yelled making Vegeta really angry as his aura flared up.

"Meaningless huh!? What do you know about meaningless!?" ,Vegeta yelled powering up. "Spend most of your life ruled by another, watch your race pretty much go extinct and then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength! I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince, Kakarot's nothing more than a joke, yet I have to watch these him surpass me in strength, my destiny thrown to the wayside, they even saved my life as if I was a helpless child! They stole my honor and their debt must be paid!" Vegeta yelled.

"Babidi, transport us to where there are no people, then I will fight Vegeta." ,Goku yelled.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"See I done it? Now they'll crumble from the inside!" ,Babidi yelled.

-Back at the ring-

"So be it! If you truly believe that this is the right decision Then you'll have to get around me to do it!" ,Supreme Kai yelled stepping in front of Goku.

"Don't do it Supreme Kai." ,Goku warned.

"Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Neither do I." Goku said holding his hand out towards the Supreme Kai.

"D-dad you can't" ,Gohan said as Goku creates a energy ball to the Supreme Kai.

"I see." ,Supreme Kai sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Supreme Kai." ,Goku said.

"So am I." Supreme Kai replied.

"Mom, Dad." ,Will said.

"Yes, hon?" ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"I'm going to go with Gohan and the others. I want you two to go find Layla and go with her." ,Will said.

"Alright We will." ,Mr. Stronghold said as he walks off the ring.

"Come back safe." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Right." ,Will replied.

-Back with Babidi and Dabura-

"Look a them go at each others throats. It serves you right Kai." ,Babidi said laughing evilly.

"Now it's a simple game of waiting and Majin Buu will return." ,Dabura said.

"Then I'll move them. It's a small price to pay. Paparapapa!" ,Babidi yelled as he transported them to the deserted waist land.

-In the deserted waist land-

"I trust you'll have no more excuses." ,Vegeta said.

"None." ,Goku said.

"Dad, don't This!" Gohan yelled.

"No, it's alright, there's no point in resisting. We'll have to continue our efforts through a new strategy. While you two fight up here, we'll break open the ship entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura. I believe we have a chance to stop them before they can revive Majin Buu, it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power by the energy lost by Goku. After all the time I've spent tracking him down, I will avert him with my own hands." ,Supreme Kai said before everyone heard Vegeta grunt as they looked to see Vegeta holding his head and grinding his teeth in pain while the M on his forehead glowed red.

"Kill him before he can get away! Kill the Kai!" ,Babidi ordered in Vegeta's head.

"I refuse! Your business with the Kai means nothing to me! Kakarot is my only objective!" ,Vegeta yelled.

"I command you to kill the Kai at once!" ,Babidi yelled.

"No, get out of my head! I already told you once, I will not be distracted, I won't! It will take more than head games to stop me! You may have entered and invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps, his pride!" ,Vegeta yelled as he powered up and sent a wave of gold energy pretty much everywhere.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time Vegeta. But no more." ,Goku said as the ship door opened behind them.

"They're opening the ship for us." ,Will said.

"Careful, we have to stay alert for traps." Supreme Kai warned.

"Alright dad, I guess we're off." Gohan said.

"Take care Gohan, Will. I don't have to tell you that there a lot writing on this. So do your best. we've got two Senzu Beans left, I want you to take each take half, you'll need to be at full strength for whatever is down there." Goku said.

"Thanks, We'll do what we can." ,Gohan said as him and Will ate half a Senzu Bean.

"Don't worry son, you, Gohan, and Will have got all the power to beat this guy, remember to fight with your feelings like you did when you fought against Cell and how you Will fought against Royal Pain." G,Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah, but how?" ,Gohan asked in confusion.

"Just remember all the people you two are fighting for and how much you care about them, let that be your weapon." ,Goku said.

"I missed hearing you dad, it's a shame that the one day you get to be back got screwed up. I'm glad that you're here." Gohan said.

"Lets go." ,Will said as the three of the jump down the elevator shaft.

I'm ready now now!" ,Goku said seriously

"Good to hear. So Kakarot The table has been set, now

lets begin." ,Vegeta said.

"The more time we spend fighting, the more damage I will receive That will revive Majin Buu, so if it's alright with you, lets just skip the warm-up." ,Goku said.

"By all means Kakarot, I just hope that being dead for this long hasn't made your body fragile." ,Vegeta smirked as Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Well at least you're stronger than your son was against Cell." ,Vegeta said before he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as well.

"Wow Vegeta, this might take longer than I thought." ,Goku said.

"You see, this is our fate, our battle!" Vegeta yelled before he started to laugh.

-Back at the ring-

"Uh, Mr. Satan I hope you'll understand if we postpone your award ceremony." ,The Announcer said.

"O-of course after all that's happened. I think that would be the right thing to do. Besides all the TV crew has run off." ,Mr. Satan said.

"Okay, we'll reschedule it to a later time then. I guess we should probably tell the runner up." ,The Announcer said.

"What do you mean?" ,Mr. Satan asked.

"About the delay of course. I think number 18 would like to be here to collect her prize for second place don't you?" ,The Announcer asked.

"Number 18?" ,Mr. Satan asked looking back at her like a scared child. "What of course she would want to be here she worked hard for the Honor She deserves it. Not to many people could stand next to me when I put on this Championship belt." ,Mr. Satan said with false courage.

-In the stand-

"How could he do this!? I really thought Vegeta knew better. I didn't really thing he would ever want to hurt anyone like this again! What kind of example is he setting?!" ,Chi-Chi said but gasped. "You don't think Trunks was? ,Goten was with him they wouldn't of been down there Would they?" ,Chi-Chi asked worried.

"Vegeta... what happened to you?" ,Bulma asked.

-Back at the deserted waist land-

Vegeta charged at Goku sending a large barrage of fast punches and kicks at him in the air as Vegeta Knees Goku in the stomach and hits down onto the ground and goes for a drop as Goku dodged and Vegeta slammed into the ground and flies back up to Goku as they both slammed there knees together. "What's this I though you said you were going to skip the warm up?" ,Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"I guess I was wrong." ,Goku said as he smirked back and they both broke away and they charge after each other as Vegeta throws a punch and Goku blocks it and Goku throws a punch and Vegeta blocks it as they start bashing there knees on one another as Vegeta head butts Goku and starts punching him in the stomach as Goku finally catches hit last two punches and knees him in the jaw twice and slams him into the side of a mountain.

"That's more like it." ,Vegeta said as Goku flies towards him and Vegeta powers up to free himself and goes towards Goku as they both power up and they start throwing a Barrage of fast punches and kicks and they both hit each other at the same time on the cheek as Vegeta punches Goku in the stomach again and knees him twice and elbows Goku in the back on the neck.

-Back at the ship-

"Good keep it up Vegeta, ooh hit him again ooh yes nice shot." ,Babidi said watching the fight through his crystal ball as Dabura looks towards Buu's pod as Babidi looks over at the meter. "Oh, look Dabura at this rate Majin Buu will be at full-power in no time." ,Babidi said laughing turning back to his crystal ball. "The only thing we have to do now is how to exterminate the Supreme Kai and them two rats." ,Babidi said.

"Yes, Master." ,Dabura replied.

"What a happy day! I haven't laughed this much in years." ,Babidi said While Laughing.

-With Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Will-

They all land on another floor of the ship as they all turn and find 10 scared henchmen of Babidi's "It's them their here." ,One said.

"We should get them right?", The Second one asked.

"It seems that we have a Welcoming committee." ,Supreme Kai said.

"We don't have time for small fish lets hurry." ,Will said.

"Right." ,Gohan replied.

"Lets get them." ,One said.

"Right." Two though Ten Said in unison as they all gather around them as Gohan and Will gets into a stance and Powers up and Supreme Kai shields himself and Will and Gohan Powers up more blowing all Ten away.

"That outta do Good work Gohan Will." ,Said as the floor opens up again.

"He's just daring us to come" ,Gohan said.

"It's just a shame to disappoint him wouldn't it? Come on Gohan Will lets put an end to this ordeal." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Yeah." ,Gohan and Will said in unison as they jump down.

-With Babidi and Dabura-

"Leave them too me master and I'll have the Kai graveling at your feet before he dies." ,Dabura said.

"I could just sing" ,Babidi said chuckling.

-Back with Goku and Vegeta-

Goku and Vegeta Keeps throwing barrages of punches at each other as Goku kicks Vegeta in the Stomach and goes for a strong punch but Vegeta avoids it and appears behind Goku as he turns and gets blasted into the rocks. Goku charges a blast of his own and launches it at Vegeta as he Launches one of his as they both collide into a beam struggle as they both push it against each other. "Your not going to win not this time." ,Vegeta said as they push more power into it as both blasts gets bigger then explodes from the shier power.

(Sorry I skipped the Trunks and Goten scene It was just a bit to embarrassing for me to write. It was Goten and Trunks taking care of "Business" O/O) Goku was holding onto a ledge. "Don't know why I'm surprised he has been training for the last seven years straight" ,Goku said as Vegeta lifts him as he throws Goku onto a mountain side as Vegeta pinned him down to a mountain by throwing energy rings at him that trapped him on a mountainside by his legs, arms, and neck.

"Whats the matter not winning as easily as you thought?" ,Vegeta asked.

"I never said it would be easy."" ,Goku replied.

"You won't be winning at all." ,Vegeta said as he smacks Goku a couple of times. "What's wrong clown? Angry? Humiliated is that it?" ,Vegeta asked as he knees Goku in the gut "Fool! You don't know what humiliation is!" ,Vegeta yells as he punches and knees Goku. "Don't worry I'll give you a bit of taste as you have taught me. Me a Warriors elite In my finger tips I has the strength to destroy entire worlds I am a Saiyan of Royal blood the last of my kind and on my shoulders lived the glory of an extinct Warrior race All civilizations trembled at the sound of my name. But you didn't did you Kakarot? and at your hands you common hands my honor and my pride the foundations that I stood began to crumble at my feet It was by your hands I suffered my first great Humiliation toppled my a low level trash! Imagine in my added shame It was you and not me that avenged our people by defeating Frieza. You the first one to achieve the pentacle of our race The first in years to take the place of the Super Saiyan's of legend A place that I have always believed that was my royal birthright and imagine the disgrace that the strength that I worked so hard to acquire was surpassed by a mere child yous half breed son succeeded where I the prince of Saiyan's have failed It's time to take back what's mine, I will not live my life as your second Kakarot! Every breath you take is an insult to my honor! By my hands you will be cut down inch by inch, just like the way you have cut down my pride!", Vegeta yelled holding his arm up as Goku powered up and breaking free as he punched Vegeta with the rocks still attached to his arms and charges towards him punching him in the gut and knees him in the chin sending him crashing into a hallow mountain as he lands and senses out Vegeta.

"Focus I know your here Vegeta I can sense where your hiding." ,Goku said to himself as an Energy blast came towards him as he's trying to hold it back sending it back outside.

"I'm here fool!" ,Vegeta yelled before he trapped Goku in an arm lock and he flew both of them up to sharp jagged rocks until Goku stops them and powers up making Vegeta let go as they threw powerful energy blasts at each other as the mountain began to crumble before the whole area exploded.

-Back in the Ship-

After fighting their way through Babidi's ship, Gohan, Will and Supreme Kai landed in a large room and saw a glowing pink ball in front of them. "This is it, this is what we're here to fight." ,Supreme Kai said not taking his eyes off the ball.

"You mean Majin Buu's inside that thing?" ,Will asked.

"Yes, we must act quickly, I doubt that Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for too long. If we combine our powers, we may have a chance to destroy it." ,Supreme Kai said.

"It's terrible I have never sensed anything like this I's so cold and empty" ,Gohan said to himself.

"Welcome friends, I'm glad you could join us, especially you Supreme Kai." ,Babidi said with a creepy smile.

"We've come to stop you Babidi." Supreme Kai said.

"Like you did with my father?" ,Babidi asked sounding a little more serious.

"I will not let you revive Majin Buu!" ,Supreme Kai yelled.

"That's too bad, I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit, he was so looking forward to meeting Majin Buu, you know I really hate to see him upset." ,Babidi smirked.

"Lets end this, we don't have much time, every second we allow to pass brings Majin Buu one step closer to his full power. I'll deal with Babidi myself." ,Supreme Kai said.

"Right." ,Gohan said.

-Back with Goku and Vegeta-

Goku and Vegeta go back at each other sending barrages of punches and kicks towards each other.

The battle between Goku and Vegeta rages on with explosive intensity nothing then victory will satisfy these Saiyan's but this is one contest maybe impossible to win. With every blow they land they send more of there energy to the sleeping Majin Buu. Can Gohan, Will and the Supreme Kai put a stop between Babidi and his evil plans before it's to late? Find out in the next Gohan Goes to SkyHigh.


	27. NEWS

I'm re-vamped story of Gohan Goes to Sky High with a different format and new name and I don't know what to name it so feel free to suggest names


End file.
